Heroes VS Villains!
by Knifez
Summary: When Chris needs to make a new season, Chris decides that, instead of finding new contestants, he would go through the files of the past contestants and bring back the best contestants that really left an impression on Total Drama and bring them all back for the ultimate game of Heroes VS. Villains. Co-written with I'll Cover Angel and Collins and RedEyedWarrior. TDAS Redux.
1. Introductions! And annoying people!

**Hey guys. Two new stories in two weeks? Am I _insane?!_ No! I'm co-writing this All-Stars redo with my awesome friends I'll Cover Angel and Collins and RedEyedWarrior. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris announced. "We returned to Wawanakwa with a new cast that got little or no development. Cameron won against all odds and I got arrested because the island was a toxic dump and I was blamed for making it that way.. well, I probably was, but so what?! It's just an island. I still had to spend six months in prison where I got molested several times by the wardens. The producers eventually bailed me out, restored my credibility and here I am, hosting this new, exciting season: TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL STARS!"

*Theme song plays*

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris announced. "And let's introduce our first contestant for the season! She was the runner up two seasons ago and she's very emotionally volatile, although her hair has grown back now. It's HEATHER!"

Heather stepped off the boat and onto the dock. She kicked Chris in the crotch and walked to the other end.

"Heather-" Chris choked.

"Bite me!" Heather scoffed.

"Well, onto our next contestant," Chris spluttered, quickly changing the subject. "He had so much potential two seasons ago, but he was on the wrong team. It's Noah!"

Noah stepped on the dock and narrowed his eyes at Chris. "Chris, are you masturbating on international TV? Because that could get the show banned in a lot of countries."

"Excuse YOU, I'm clutching my crotch no thanks to Heather!" Chris glared.

"I lost that season because of a TECHNICALITY!" Heather screamed.

"Yeah, well technically, the money fell into the volcano, so you wouldn't have gotten it anyway," Noah mused.

"You want me to kick you in the balls as well?" Heather threatened.

"No thanks, I'm good," Noah shrugged, taking out a book.

"Next, we have Jo!" Chris announced.

Jo looked at Noah and Heather smirked. "This is going to be too easy," she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather glared at the athlete.

"Next we have Gwen!" Chris announced, ignoring Heather and Jo's argument.

"Great," Gwen rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be good."

"You and me both," Noah sarcastically agreed. Suddenly, both Heather and Jo fell into the water.

"Well as long as they are fighting with each other, I guess this season could be easier," Gwen shrugged.

"Oh really?" Chris smirked. "Next up, we have Courtney!"

"This better be a better season than all of the other seasons," Courtney glared at Chris.

"Well as long as the contract states that you can no longer sue me for unfair eliminations, you'll just have to wait and see," Chris smirked, winking an eye at Courtney. Courtney scowled at him.

"Just tell Boyfriend Stealer and that Ogre that they are dead to me," Courtney glared, marching off to the other end of the dock. Gwen bowed her head in guilt. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which, it's Duncan!" Chris announced. Duncan stormed onto the island.

"This season better be quick," he warned the host.

"Well too bad!" Chris laughed. "It's 20 episodes long, so deal with it."

"Whatever," Duncan dismissed. He walked over to Gwen and noticed she was upset. "Hey Gwen, are you okay?" he asked her.

Gwen looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Duncan stared at her with disbelief. "Okay fine, I just feel a little guilty," she admitted.

"Don't," Duncan told Gwen. "Courtney will get over it eventually." Courtney huffed and turned her back.

"Touching," Chris smirked. "Anyway, next we have Brick!"

"Brick MacArthur, reporting for another season of Total Drama, SIR!" Brick saluted.

"Yeah, quit hogging my spotlight, will ya?!" Chris shoved Brick aside. "Next we have Scott, healed from his injuries!"

Scott stepped onto the dock with bloodshot eyes. "What hasn't healed are the mental scars, and my thirst for revenge, you bastard!" he snarled at Chris.

"Well it's not my problem," Chris jeered. Scott kicked Chris in the balls again and joined Courtney, Noah, Gwen, Duncan and Brick at the other end of the dock. Jo and Heather finally climbed back onto the dock.

"You'll pay for wrecking my new shoes you bitch!" Heather snarled at Jo.

"High heels are useless anyway," Jo scoffed. She noticed Brick was on the dock. "Perfect," she snickered, sneaking up to Brick and shoving him into the lake.

"Was that really necessary?" Gwen rolled her eyes at Jo.

"Ah, lighten up," Jo laughed, "if he can put up with drill sergeants then he can put up with the shit he deals with from me."

"Negatory, ma'am!" Brick glared. "My code has been altered, and now it permits me to hit a person from the opposite sex if she endangering the life or safety of an innocent being!"

"That just makes this season even more interesting," Jo sneered.

"Ooh, drama already," Chris laughed. "Up next we have last season's runner up, Lightning!"

"Sha-LIGHTNING!" Lightning chanted as he sprinted to the other end of the dock. Jo shoved him into the water as well and cackled at him. Brick helped the startled jock get back onto the dock.

"Up next, we have everyone's favourite fan girl, Sierra!" Chris barked. Sierra bounced onto the dock, squealing.

"EEEEEEEE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE ON THIS ISLAND!" Sierra screeched. "IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE I IMAGINED!" She got on her knees and licked the dock. "AND IT TASTES EXACTLY AS I IMAGINED!"

"And I got mentally scarred as I imagined," Noah snarked, cringing in sheer horror like everyone else.

"You're telling me!" Chris cringed. "Anyway, onto everyone's favourite batch of wacko personalities: MIKE!" Mike stepped onto the dock.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back," he smiled.

"Yeah, come back when you let your personalities loose," Chris scoffed, shoving Mike aside. "You're hogging my screentime. Only Duncan and Owen are allowed to do that."

"He can have my screentime if he wants," Duncan deadpanned. "I'm sick and tired of the fanbase starting cults about me."

"I second it," Courtney sneered.

Chris ignored Duncan and continued. "Next, we have everyone's favourite underdog. Harold!"

The lanky teen stepped onto the dock. He surveyed his surroundings and said: "Wow, this island sure got cleaned up very well."

"And you might want to clean up your sleeve," Noah quipped, disgusted. Harold ignored him and kept wiping his nose off his sleeve and said:

"This is gonna be awesome meeting the new contestants. Will Sam be here? I hear he has the same voice actor as me."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a voice actor, but some of us have to share with a few other characters," Harold told her.

"Harold," Chris got Harold's attention.

"Yeah?" Harold asked, rubbing the snot from his sleeve onto his pants, causing everyone to cringe in disgust.

"Please go over there and stop giving people nightmares," Chris ordered. Harold shrugged and stood where he was asked. Everyone immediately took a step away from him. Even Brick.

"Next, is Zoey," Chris introduced Zoey.

"Hey guys," Zoey waved.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Nice intro, this isn't the Disney Channel, y'know," she sneered.

"I was just trying to be nice," Zoey defended herself, standing next to Mike.

"And last but not least..." Chris commanded a drum roll. "Our newest contestant! THE ROBOT!" A robot wheeled onto the dock from the boat.

Noah face-palmed. "Chris, we know who is in that cost-"

"SILENCE!" Chris cut Noah off.

"Yeah, but-"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

Noah flipped Chris the bird and went back to reading his book.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, let's go take a group photo!" Chris called the contestants over to the other end of the dock.

I refuse to stand next to Alej-" Heather said but Chris cut her off.

"You'll just have to stand next to Courtney and Gwen then and not with the robot!" Chris ushered the three girls to the edge of the dock. "Now shut up so we can get this over with!"

"Can I push him into the lake?" Duncan asked Chris. "I always wanted to see if Robot's could swim."

"No, you can't." Chris glared. "Okay, let's just take the picture!"

* * *

Chris took the picture and it ended up turning out badly and the cast refused to take another because they wanted to get as far away from each other as humanly possible. Once they were settled in, Chris gave them about half an hour before announcing the teams.

"Duncan, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Noah, the Robot and...Gwen are the Villains." Chris told the campers. "That means Harold, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Sierra, Courtney and Heather are the Heroes." Needless to say, not everyone was happy with the team arrangements.

"Um...Excuse me Chris!" Gwen raised her hand. "Why am I on the Villains team?"

"Because you stole my boyfriend and became the new Heather!" Courtney crossed her arms.

"Can someone explain to me how I'm a villain?" Noah asked. "I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend, in fact I try to stay away from these people as much as humanly possible!"

"Am I a hero because of my mad skills?" Harold asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chris laughed. "if it helps you sleep at night."

"I don't think that Alejandro should compete if he's a robot." Harold told Chris. "Courtney, is there a rule against robots competing?"

"I don't know and I don't really care." Courtney glared at him. "Don't talk to me Harold."

"Can we please just start the first challenge?" Heather looked at her nails.

"Sure we can!" Chris happily told her. "You get to push your lover Ale-Robo up the hill for the challenge!"

"Or I could just get him out and save us all the annoyance of hearing Heather complain." Noah suggested.

"You'd help me?" Heather asked Noah. "Seriously?"

"Just because I don't want to hear you complain." Noah agreed. "Help me open the back of this thing and get him out."

"What if he can't function normally?" Heather sighed. "Wouldn't that make him more worthless then he is now? Maybe his hands don't work and that's why he didn't call me..."

"I don't care." Noah rolled his eyes. "Better then having to haul a two-hundred something pound scrap-heap up that godforsaken hill."

"Hey, I said-" Chris started, but Heather silenced him with a glare.

"Do you _want_ me to kick you in the testicles again?" She sneered at him. "Now shut up."

As Noah started pulling apart the robot, which was actually much more advanced then it looked, the rest of the campers started to trudge up the hill.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Sierra hummed, walking with her fellow Heroes. She was currently snapping countless amounts of pictures of the island with her smart phone.

"Um, Sierra?" Zoey asked, "How did you get that in here?"

"Oh, I hid it in a pair of Cody's pants that I keep in my bag." Sierra replied airily. Zoey and Mike looked at each other, creeped out.

"Er, why is it that you have a pair of Cody's pants?" Mike asked, gingerly awaiting the answer.

"Because they smell exactly like Cody!" Sierra squealed, clapping her hands together. In doing so, however, she slammed her smart phone several times, mashing some buttons. The trio heard a voice, and after a few moments deduction, figured out it was coming from the phone itself.

"Oh, I played a video by accident." Sierra giggled, peering down at the screen. It was on the Jumbo Jet.

"_Oh ho, this is going to be amazing!" _Sierra's voice was heard through the phone.

"Agh! That's me!" Sierra said excitedly, as if she was watching a block buster movie with her as the main character.

Mike and Zoey, interested in what was going on, peered down at the screen as well.

_Sierra was in the bathrooms of the Jumbo Jet, not the ones with the Confessional, but the ones with the showers and sinks. _

"Um, Sierra?" Mike asked as the trio continued walking. "Isn't that the men's bathroom?"

Sierra chuckled mischievously, a pink tint to her cheeks. "Oh, you'll see. This is my favorite one." Her attention returned to her phone.

_Sierra kicked open_ _a shower stall, startling a showering Cody. _

"_Sierra!" Cody screamed, turning crimson as he tried to cover himself up. "Get out! Not again! Security! Security!"_

_The video ends with Sierra running out of the bathroom giggling madly. The video ends._

Zoey's face was bright red, and Mike looked extremely disturbed. "I did not need to see that." The MPD said in horror. "Oh no, I really did not."

Sierra sighed reminiscently. "Ah, good times." She said, slowing down to take more pictures as Zoke quickly moved on ahead.

Meanwhile, on another part of the hill, things were not so happy on the Villains team.

"How does it feel to be hated by everyone?" Heather smirked at Gwen. Gwen turned her head to glare at Heather, and continued to walk on.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen:** "I can understand why Courtney and a lot of people who used to be my fans are angry at me," Gwen admits. "After all, I did kiss her boyfriend while they were still dating, and then hooked up with him after they broke up, and ruined a fan favourite pairing. Now, I'm glad Duncan is my boyfriend and he treats me well and I treat him well, but I just wished that we hooked up under different circumstances. I also wished I just told Courtney want happened instead of trying to act like nothing happened, because she'd flip anyway, and accepted that I was going to be eliminated soon. I know I would never throw challenges to get rid of anyone who kissed my boyfriend, no matter how I angry I was, but Courtney does not see the world the same way I see it. But still, how does that alone make me a villain? I guess Chris is trying to appeal to Courtney's fans and maybe get my fans to feel bad for me, but I don't need anyone's pity and I don't care what other people think of me. I just hope nobody has to suffer from my mistakes. I'll just have to win, and if Courtney is ready to hear my apology, I will apologise."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Heather, as much as I understand your dependence on making Gwen's life a living hell in order to survive, I'm still gonna need your help to get Alejandro out of this machine!" Noah called Heather over. Heather scoffed at Noah and stormed over to help him.

"STOP! STOP!" Chris intervened. "He was supposed to get out when he was ready and surprise everyone, but you guys just had to ruin it!"

"Please, Chris, everyone knows that Alejandro is in that suit," Heather sneered.

"Look, Cartoon Network went to the trouble of convincing fans that there was a robot on this season and they did not specify whether that was a real robot or some guy in a suit!" Chris shouted.

"No Chris, Cartoon Network was teasing the idiots who could not spell but somehow know how to log in to a website on Internet Explorer," Noah deadpanned.

Alejandro eventually broke free from the costume and panted. He glared at Chris. "You entrapped me in this piece of shit for a year you basket case!" he snarled.

"Hey, be glad I had Chef cut three holes in it so you could eat, drink, piss and shit," Chris defended himself. "Anyway, since you're on contract, you will be on the Villains team and all that other shit." The host turned to Heather. "Heather, I'm putting you on the Heroes team for being a bitch and spoiling the surprise."

"There was no surprise to begin with!" Heather protested.

"How is putting her on the Heroes a punishment?" Noah asked, before seeing the quick, poorly disguised look of sadness pass over Alejandro's face as he heard the news. "Never mind."

"Well tough." Chris huffed. "Besides, I realised that the Heroes have only six compared to eight on the Villains."

"How the hell am I a Hero?" Heather demanded.

"Well you were the main protagonist in World Tour, so that's good enough for me," Chris shrugged.

"Fine," Heather glared. She turned to Noah. "Just make sure Alejandro does not get anymore injuries and make sure he makes it past the elimination ceremony if the Villains lose tonight," she ordered.

"Why should I babysit the eel?" Noah demanded.

"Because if Alejandro is eliminated tonight I will see to it that you will be joining him TOMORROW!" Heather threatened the bookworm.

Noah scowled. He knew when he was beaten. "Whatever," he shrugged. He turned to Alejandro. "C'mon Eel, let's go."

"Noah, I never imagined there'd be a day you and I would be cooperating," Alejandro smiled as Noah pushed him in the bottom half of the robot suit.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only helping because Heather believes in the "power of friendship"," Noah sarcastically told the Spaniard.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Alejandro:** "It's a shame Noah and I did not get along in our previous mutual season," Alejandro smirks. "But too bad Noah won't have a choice but to work with me. I could use an alliance member, after all." The arch-villain rubs his hands together, smiling evilly. "Besides, I'm going to need someone to help me with my mobility impairments," Alejandro adds, shaking his legs with his hands. "Oh legs, why won't you work?"

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Duncan asked Gwen.

"Well, I've accepted that I'm on the villains," Gwen replied. "It's not going to be easy to fit in."

"Aw c'mon, bad is good," Duncan teased Gwen.

"For someone with your personality," Gwen playfully hit Duncan. "I'm just a Goth trying to get through life while keeping her sanity in a crazy world."

"For someone with YOUR personality, this could build character," Duncan smirked.

"You're right," Gwen smiled. "I'll try to make the best of this. But I still draw the line of becoming the next antagonist, or the next Bella Swan." Duncan chuckled at that remark.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Duncan:** Okay, so having Gwen on the villains team could be fun, if Courtney makes this awkward then I don't know what's going to happen. I don't get why Courtney's still mad about this! I mean what's wrong with liking two girls at once? I was just trying to spice things up a little bit and I didn't know they would end up hating each other! I don't get how it's such a bad thing, you wouldn't believe how much hate mail I got sent to me about this. This season is going to be different, I'm not going to screw things up this time, I'm just going to win and then take my winnings and move far away and never do this show again! Maybe I'll meet a nice girl when I win and then we ca-NO! No more girl talk...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

When both teams arrived up to the top of the hill to do the diving challenges, everyone was tired when they got there as Chris was sitting in a lawn chair with Chef by him, everyone gave them death glares considering he made them all walk there.

"Welcome to the first challenge!" Chris announced. "It took you guys a really long time to get up here, I expected more from Jo and Lightning, maybe Brick...Not really the rest of you, I'm just amazed most of you didn't die from walking up here. Okay, so remember the very first challenge you guys did on Total Drama Island? Yeah, we're doing it again only this time there are some mutant sharks down there who would love to eat you."

"You just had to say that..." Scott groaned. "Fang's down there, isn't he?"

"Who's Fang?" Gwen asked.

"A shark with legs that wants to kill me." Scott shuddered. "Anyway I can get out of this? I have a fear of Fang and dying..."

"You really expect me to believe that a mutant shark with legs is after you?" Gwen laughed.

"I'm serious!" Scott told her. "If you don't believe me then maybe you should go first."

"I'll go first!" Brick stood in front of Chris and saluted him. "This one is for the heroes!"

Brick jumped down into the water. The sharks weren't even phased by him and he swam out safely and cheered when he came out unharmed.

"Well that wasn't as fun as it should have been." Chris frowned. "Scott, you'll need to jump and get us some action around here. Chef, you should go and get that bucket of blood and pour it on him before he goes in."

"You can't put blood on him." Courtney sighed. "If he dies, you'll get sued. I read the rules 6 times before I even stepped foot on his island."

"I like that in a woman." Scott smiled. "I love a woman who can get me out of death."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me." Courtney smirked. "If you die then the game ends and this is a crime scene."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney:** I didn't say that to help Scott I just don't want to see him get killed and have the show get cancelled. I came here to win this game and I'm not about to let Chris ruin it because he wants to see Scott get eaten alive by a shark. He needs to wait for the final 5 before even even considers killing him off the show. I could care less about Gwen and Duncan this season, I came back to make myself feel better after what happened last time.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I'll take the jump for the Villains." Alejandro offered.

"Really? You just spent a year in a metal robot outfit and you decide that the best way to celebrate is by jumping off a cliff?" Noah asked him.

"Si." Alejandro smirked. "Maybe we can jump together so you can help me out of the water when I land?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fat chance, eel. I don't need to add any more fuel to the fire about my possible homosexuality, thank you." He walked over to the edge. "I'll go first, and then if you need help I'll help you."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Brick:** I thought Noah and Alejandro were enemies during World Tour, but now Noah is helping Alejandro? Something smells fishy…*He pulls out a dead fish from behind the toilet.* Ew, it's probably that. *He drops it into the toilet* Anyways, the fact that he's helping Alejandro doesn't seem right…

* * *

**Scott:** Hey, you wouldn't blame me if I you were in my shoes! There's no way I'm jumping, that damned shark almost killed me!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Alejandro shrugged. "Okay, go for it."

Noah sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He shot an annoyed look at Chris. "Do you think me jumping off will make it in the final cut this time?"

Chris shrugged. "Couldn't care less. You're too unpopular for me to care." He wrapped an arm around Duncan. "Not like this ol' moneymaker right here."

Duncan shoved him off. "Get off of me."

"AEEEEIIII!" Noah screamed his rather feminine scream as he plunged into the icy waters below.

The sharks, once again, ignored the small fry as he clambered hastily to shore.

"Guess I'm up." Alejandro said, still in the bottom of the robot suit. He tried to pull himself out.

"Having trouble?" Jo asked rudely.

"My legs don't work." Alejandro said, giving Jo a pointed look.

Jo sighed. She grumpily walked over to the Latino and yanked him out, rather harshly. Unfortunately, this caused the bottom of the robot suit to fall off the cliff, creating a large wave below. This, needless to say, agitated the sharks.

"Great." Alejandro sighed, giving Jo another glare.

Jo laughed at him. "Maybe next time you should pull your self out, Only-hands-dro."

"Hah!" Duncan cackled. "Nice one!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo:** Finally! Someone who appreciates my killer zingers!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Great." Scott squirmed. "Now they're all restless and chompy!"

"Don't make me sha-hurl you over the side." Lightning threatened, holding up his meaty fist in Scott's face.

"Actually, Lightning." Chris interjected. "You can't."

"What? Why not?" Gwen asked. "LeShawna did it to Heather in Island!"

"Well, it was kind of B.S." Chris admitted. "If she hadn't done that, then the Gopher's would've lost big time. And who knows how that would've changed the history oF Total Drama."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alejandro, who was lying down at the edge of the cliff, asked.

Chris frowned. "Yeah…I had a point in there somewhere…oh well! Anyways, I stand by what I said, because I'm me! No forcing."

"Bu-" Jo protested, but Chris held a hand up to shush her. "Zip it!"

"Wh-!"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Chris restated.

Duncan scoffed at the host. "What a cry baby."

"Can we move on, please? I'm getting bored of all the Villain's yelling at one another." Courtney sighed.

"Then jump," Heather told Courtney.

"This is madness!" Courtney protested. "I'm jumping into a lake where I could risk getting eaten up by sharks!"

"Yeah? Well if you don't jump into the lake, you could risk getting booted if we lose!" Heather threatened Courtney.

Courtney glared at Heather, but she knew Heather had a point.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney:** Courtney sighs. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, Heather's right. If we lose tonight, the vote would be between me or Heather. Harold and Sierra would obviously side with Heather, while Brick, Mike and Zoey would as well if we lost because I refused to jump. There's no denying the fact that my performance in the latter half of World Tour gave many fans and castmates the impression that I was more deserving to be on the Villains than Gwen. In fact, now Sierra fully ships "Gwuncan" and bashes anyone who rejects it, though I'm pretty sure it's because she wants one less obstacle to molest Cody. Bottom line is, I have to try my best, and get acquainted with Zoey, Mike and Brick. Or at least try."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Courtney inhaled deeply and jumped off the cliff. She landed in the ring. Jo, Zoey, Duncan and Harold followed after her. Harold landed on his balls again.

"AAAAAAAWWW! NOT AGAIN!" Harold wailed. Jo laughed at Harold's misfortune. Duncan slapped Jo a high five. Gwen noticed this and began to feel uneasy.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen:** "I know Duncan is only being friendly with Jo, but what if I lose Duncan to her?" Gwen wonders. She sighs. "God, what am I thinking?! I have to trust Duncan. I broke up with Trent in Total Drama Action because he didn't trust me... though I was spending too much time with Duncan... and I was misinformed about his number nine obsession. I just hope I don't create drama like I did in the last two seasons I've competed in."

* * *

**Jo**: "Duncan is such an awesome fella to hang around with. Overrated as he is, I can see why that is the case. Gwen, you are one lucky girl. Don't blow it like Trent did with you."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Gwen noticed Lightning attempting to pry Scott from the rock. The latter was clinging to despite Chris's prior objections.

"Sha-c'mon! You have to sha-jump!" Lightning insisted.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Scott yelled, biting Lightning in the shoulder.

"Sha-YEEEEOUUCH!" Lightning yelped, letting go of Scott.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen:** "I guess now that I'm a villain based on a "technicality", I might as well help the team," Gwen shrugs. "Besides, I need to start bonding with the rest of my teammates besides Duncan. And Scott looks like he's not the same as was before."

**(End Confessionals.)**

* * *

Gwen approaches Scott. "Listen, I know you don't want to go down there, but what if I created a distraction?" she offered.

"What kind of distraction? Fang would stop nothing to get at me!" Scott clutched his legs in fear.

"If you jump, I'll come down right after you and trash around to give you enough time to get on the boat."

"And why should I trust you? Why should I trust ANYONE?! This is Fang we're talking about!"

"I know that if I lied to you, you'd throw the challenge in an attempt to get me voted off," Gwen replied. Scott thought for a moment.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Scott:** "Well, from watching World Tour, I don't think this is something Gwen would joke about either."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Okay, but I'm putting my life in your hands," Scott warns Gwen.

"I got it," Gwen nodded. Scott performed the sign of the cross and jumped. As promised, Gwen dived after him. Fang immediately noticed Scott's presence in the water and proceeded to swim towards Scott, just as the boat arrived.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! GO!" Gwen urged. Scott did not need to be told twice and trashed his way towards the boat. Gwen followed him. Fang got closer and closer, and just as Scott reached the boat, Fang managed to get into the shark-free zone. Gwen noticed this quickly and kicked water at the land-shark, giving Scott enough time to climb onto the boat. However, the splash temporarily impairs Fang's perception, causing him to mistake Gwen for Scott. Just as Gwen reached the ladder to get onto the boat, Fang whacked her with his snout. Gwen let go of the ladder and fell back into the water. Fang flashed Gwen a smile and charged at her. Gwen felt she was going to die when Fang was just a few centimetres away, but just as Fang was about to bite the Goth, Scott pulled Gwen up onto the boat.

"Whew, thanks Scott." Gwen sighed, relieved as Fang sank back into the water, growling menacingly.

Scott shrugged. "Well, you did help me out, so it's only fair I return the favor."

"Can we get this moving?" Chris whined from the top of the cliff. He scratched his neck. "Damn it! I'm starting to sunburn! HURRY UP!"

"Sha-fine." Lightning grumbled, annoyed that the host was screaming in his ear. "Don't have a sha-cow." He walked over to the edge of the cliff. "You sha-better move." He warned Alejandro, who was still on the edge of the cliff.

"No," Alejandro said, annoyed. "I'm jumping next, if you don't mind. I waited as the others jumped, and it's my turn."

"Well too sha-bad!" Lightning grinned, turning to kiss his biceps. "Lightning is going first, because he is number-sha-oh…"

Whilst Lightning was bragging, Alejandro had rolled his eyes and fallen over the side of the cliff. He crashed into the water, but with Noah's help quickly got to shore.

"You happy?" The bookworm grumbled as Alejandro shook his mane.

*SPLASH*

Lightning crashed into the water, punching Fang in the mouth on the way down. Fang meekly backed up as Lightning resurfaced, raising his fist menacingly the sharks way.

Lightning smirked. "That's how you sha-roll!"

"Okay Sierra, you go next!" Heather sighed from the top of the cliff.

"Oka-oh uh…" Sierra gasped in realization, looking down into the top of her bikini, where she had hidden her phone.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Sierra**: Oh no! I brought my phone, and I don't know what to do! If I leave it up top, Chris will confiscate it and I'll be cut off! If I jump, then it'll be ruined! There's only one way to do it…

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I can't jump!" Sierra bawled. "No it's too high and the sharks are too scary!"

"Get off of me!" Heather snarled, shoving the stalker off of her.

"Wow." Chris chuckled, pulling out a dusty chicken hat. "I was not expecting a chicken, especially you Sierra! You had no problem jumping in Jamaica."

"She hasn't chickened out yet!" Courtney said quickly, shooing the chicken hat away. "We all can go first!"

Chris shrugged. "Not that it matters, but okay." He winked at her.

One by one everyone jumped and Sierra's team was glaring at her, so far she was the only one who hasn't jumped.

"C'mon! Brick yelled. "Cadet you're going to need to jump or we'll lose!"

"I'm not doing it." Sierra crossed her arms.

"Last Chance." Chris smirked. "If not then you'll just have to lose for your team!"

"What if I jump again?" Zoey suggested. "That's fair...Right?"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Zoey**: That would be fair right? I mean, I just want to win and I don't want anything to happen to Sierra or this team. If she won't jump I'll just do it again, if that's okay!"

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"No can do, Sierra jumps or you all lose." Chris laughed.

"No way." Sierra told him. "I'll take the lose!"

"Then the villains win!" Chris announced.

* * *

The Heroes were back at their cabin and everyone was sitting around deciding what they should do. Sierra was almost in tears because her team was mad at her.

"So you see I have my phone and that's all I have of Cody and I can't be voted out!" Sierra told them. "I just want to keep my only contact with Cody! I'm soooo sorry, please don't vote me out!"

"Will you promise to keep your phone in the cabin from now on?" Zoey asked.

"Really?" Heather glared. "That's your excuse? You cost us the challenge and everyone is going to pretend that it didn't just happen? If I did something like that you would have sent me home!"

"Why are you on this team again?" Zoey asked her.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" Heather asked her. "If you do then you need to get the hell over it already! I'm a hero because I kicked Alejandro's ass in the finale, that's heroic!"

"Yeah, but then you kinda high jacked the plane in season 4." Zoey reminded her.

"Yeah, you also ended up making out with him..." Brick reminded her.

"SHUT UP!" Heather yelled.

"Sorry Ma'am…" Brick muttered and put his head down.

"Can we stop talking about Heather and who we're voting out?" Harold asked. "Gosh, you all are such idiots!"

"Shut up!" Heather yelled. "Let's just go to the stupid elimination ceremony!"

"Without talking about what happened today?" Harold asked. "What kind of idiots go to an elimination ceremony without having an actual conversation about it first?!"

Heather smirked at Courtney and Brick, sharing a knowing glance between the trio. "I don't think theres much to discuss, dweeb." She turned to look at the ginger. "_Is there_?" She growled at him.

Harold quickly backed off, raising his hands up in defense. "Gosh!…no." He sighed, walking out the door, quickly followed by Brick, Heather and Courtney.

Mike and Zoey consoled a bawling Sierra for another moment before they too left the cabin.

* * *

"Hah, look at 'em go, chumps." Duncan laughed. The delinquent was relaxing on the porch of his cabin, surveying Noah and Alejandro, the former trying to fully extract Alejandro from his robot suit. The bookworm had gotten the majority of it off during the diving challenge but there were still some pieces attached. However, at the moment that's not where Duncan's attention was fixated, but rather at the slumped shoulders of the seven downtrodden Hero's going to face an elimination ceremony.

Lightning smirked, peeking his head out of the cabin. "They just bummin' because they ain't on the same team as Sha-Lightning!"

Scott laughed his nasally laugh. "There's a couple I wouldn't mind seeing at the end of it, though. Miss CIT and Sergeant Bedwetter could prove useful in the future.

Gwen sighed from inside. "I hope they ditch Heather." She ignored Alejandro's 'Hey!' of indignation from outside.

"We can dream." Jo rolled her eyes. "But if they have any game brain what so ever they'll eliminate that crazy stalker girl. The one who didn't jump. I mean, that's the whole reason that team is even there."

Noah rolled his eyes, aggravated at the speculation. He gave a large tug to a piece of metal that had seemingly glued itself to the back of Alejandro's legs. The piece came undone with a snap, and Alejandro gasped in surprise. Unbeknownst to all, his leg gave a twitch.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Alejandro**: *Grinning* Excellente! You thought I was lying about my legs? No indeed, I could not move them. However, when Noah removed that piece he must've unclogged the loss of blood, and I can walk again! *He stands up.* But of course…*he sits back down* they don't need to know that, do they? *He laughs*

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Welcome Heroes." Chris said gravely.

"Bite me." Heather scoffed, sitting down on a stump.

"It's not even dark out…" Mike pointed out. "Why are we doing this now?"

Chris laughed. "Because I said so…now anyways, we're going back to the original, baby!" He held up a tray of marshmallows. "Six marshmallows." He said dramatically. "Seven campers. Who will receive one?"

"You could start the ceremony and tell us?" Zoey suggested, effectively ruining the suspense.

"Quiet!" He yelled at her, throwing a marshmallow at her face.

"Ow!" Zoey rubbed her cheek. She picked the marshmallow off the ground. "Does that mean I'm safe?"

"Yes." Chris grumbled, picking up another marshmallow. "This marshmallow goes to Courtney."

Courtney smirked, catching her marshmallow in the air.

"Mike and Brick, you dudes are also safe." Chris stated, giving the MPD and cadet their symbols of safety. He grinned at the bottom three.

Harold gulped, while Heather scoffed and Sierra looked like she was ready to pee herself.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

Harold."

"Yes…" Harold pumped his fist as his marshmallow hit him in the glasses. Unfazed, he readjusted his spec tales and blew the dirt off of the marshmallows, popping it into his mouth soon after.

"Heather, Sierra…this is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris said gravely. "It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather."

"What?" Sierra gasped. None of her teammates looked surprised. "I'm out?" She shouted at Chris.

Chris looked at his fingernails. "Uh, yeah. That's what I just said. It was a 4-3 vote, Sierra. Tough tooties."

"Sorry." Brick apologized. "But if you had just jumped then we wouldn't be here."

Harold nodded. "Yeah, this place is no team for idiots. Gosh."

"Screw you guys!" Sierra frowned, stomping over to her luggage, and shoving Heather over for good measure. "You suck!" She screamed as walked over to the Boat of Losers, where Chris was standing, an angry look on his face. He stopped her as she walked by.

"What do you want, Mclean?" The stalked growled at him.

"It's come to my attention." Chris frowned, holding up a voice player. "That you smuggled a phone onto the island. Is this true?"

Sierra smirked. "Yeah it is." She bragged. "I was able to get past your check-in Chris?" She pulled it out and waved it in front of his face.

Chris sighed. "Kids these days." He told the camera. He then swiped the phone out of Sierra's hands and smashed it onto the dock. It shattered, but for good measure he stomped on it and had Chef blaze it with a flamethrower.

"Cody!" Sierra squealed, dropping to her knees and watching her phone burn. Chef then promptly chucked Sierra into the boat as she wailed, driving off into the night.

Chris looked at the camera as the remaining Heroes filed back to camp. "Well folks, that's that. See what's up next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Heather: "Sierra lost us the challenge. No point in keeping deadweight around. Besides, it's either her or me."_

_Zoey: "Heather is mean, and she's totally not a villain!" She winces. "Uh, sorry Heather, but it's true. Anyways, I vote for you."_

_Harold: Harold picks his nose. "Due to Heather's track record, it would probably be smartest to not immensely piss her off. So I vote for Sierra."_

Sierra: Sierra sobs. "I don't want to go, this island has so many Cody fragrances! I vote for meanie Heather!"

_Brick: He salutes the camera, for some reason. "I vote for Sierra. She is not a team player and does not benefit the platoon!"_

_Courtney: She smirks. "Well, I'm pretty much the swing vote, but Heather will be much more useful later on. I plan on winning this season, and NO ONE is going to stop me!"_

_Mike: He scratches his head. "Man, I really didn't do much this episode, did I? Guess I'm boring without my personalities. Oh well, I vote for Heather._

* * *

_**Final Result:  
**_

_Sierra: Four Votes. (Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather.)_

_Heather: Three Votes. (Mike, Sierra, Zoey.)_

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Mike, Zoey.**

**Villains: Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Jo, Lightning, Noah, Scott.**

**Eliminated: Sierra.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the start of this amazing collab with myself, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and RedEyedWarrior! Make sure you check out all their stories and review! Ciao, guys!**


	2. Dig, Maggots, DIG!

**-Knifez: Hey guys! Time for chapter 2! I'm glad you all liked the last challenge! This is definitely a spicy chapter haha!**

* * *

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: HEROES VS VILLAINS!" Chris announced. "The season started with a bang when we assimilated some of the best new contestants in with the best of the old, and we got quite a lot of drama! Noah helped Alejandro against his will, Gwen hated being on the Villains but helped Scott nonetheless and Heather was put on the Heroes team where she had trouble fitting in as well. Sierra refused to jump to protect her phone from damage and as a result was the first contestant of the season sent packing. Too bad her phone ended up getting damaged anyway. You should really be careful with them, they're very fragile, and they won't survive a drop." Chris paused. "What the hell are you looking at me for?! But anyway, will the gender-imbalance be resolved? Gwen and Heather adapt to being on the wrong teams? Will Courtney forgive Gwen and Duncan?"

"NEVER!" Courtney shouted from a distance.

"Which team will lose and who will be joining a Cody deprived Sierra in Loserville?" Chris continued, ignoring Courtney. "Find out, right here, on Total... Drama... HEROES VS VILLAINS!"

*Theme song plays*

* * *

In the male side of the Heroes' cabin, Brick's alarm went off, causing Harold and Mike to wake up in a jolt.

"What was that?!" Mike gasped. Brick casually awoke, silenced the alarm and headed out for a jog.

"It was Brick's idiotic alarm clock! GOSH!" Harold replied. "Did you know that hitting the snooze button and falling back asleep will only make you more tired, and that it's therefore better to just get up right away?" he added.

"Uh... yeah?" Mike lied.

"Impossible!" Harold gasped. "GOSH!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Mike**: "I'm not sure if I like Harold," Mike explains. "He comes across as being condescending and rude."

* * *

**Harold**: "Did you know that standalone alarm clocks are close to becoming obsolete due to smartphones and tablet computers?" Harold gabs.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Sorry cadets! I have to go for my morning run around the lake!" Brick saluted them. "It's the best way to stay physical in challenges!"

"Have fun." Mike yawned. "I think I'm going to get back to sleep."

"I'm going to see if Heather wants to go to breakfast with me and form an alliance." Harold told them. "With my mad skills and her evil nature we can be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, you just told everyone your plan." Mike yawned. "Have fun with that!"

* * *

Brick was jogging around the lake at camp, trying to burn some extra energy and clearing his mind so he would be able to focus, only to get lost in thought and have Jo push him into the river and laugh as she ran past him.

"Haha!" Jo laughed. "You really should watch where you're going!"

"Damn it!" Brick yelled. "Payback's a bitch!"

"You'll have to catch up to me first!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Brick**: I guess Jo hasn't changed that much since last season, she really needs to get some military discipline in her life and then maybe she'll be nicer to everyone!

* * *

**Jo**: I thought that Brick might like to take a bath in the lake this morning! Haha!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

At the Villains Cabin everyone was getting ready to leave and get some breakfast, as Gwen was as Gwen opened the door she found Lightning sitting outside on the wooden steps of the cabin and he was shaking and sitting by a large container.

"Uh...I was going to get some food and attempting to talk to Courtney..." Gwen looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Never better!" Lightning told her as he shook. "This is my training powder and I just add water and I'm good for the day! No nasty Chef food for me this season!"

"Energy drink power?" Gwen looked down. "Uh, how many glasses have you had?"

"Oh, I didn't drink any in a Sha-week!" Lightning told her. "So, I'm making up for it by drinking 7 glasses."

"Let me see that." Gwen grabbed the container and read it. "Oh, okay this is just loaded with caffeine so you'll be fine...Uh, you're going to most likely pass out before the challenge, you know that right?"

"Nah!" Lightning laughed. "I just get really Sha-Hyper!"

"Well, you can try drinking some water and maybe it will dilute it somewhat?" Gwen suggested. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go try and find Courtney."

Lightning shivered. "Better be sha-careful, girl! I don't know how she's not on this team, but Lightning is sha-glad!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked off.

* * *

Alejandro sighed in dismay, currently in the Mess Hall. He made sure Heather, sitting at the Heroes table, was in earshot. "Oh dearest me." He sobbed. "My wonderful, flexible legs are so asleep and I can't help move. I am in so much pain."

Over at the Heroes table, Heather looked away.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather**: *She glares at the camera* I already feel bad enough about that volcano thing, Ale-asshole. No need to rub it in! How was I supposed know that the volcano would blow up and horribly and brutally maim him. *She crosses her arms.* Handsome jerk.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

As Alejandro continued to moan and groan, Courtney sat down next to the queen bee.

"Ignore him. He's practically begging for your attention." Courtney scoffed, shooting a disdainful glance the Spaniards way. "Anyways-" She interrupted Heather, who was about to reply. "I'm not here to talk boys, but strategy."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Well, we aren't exactly the most...heroic on our team, something that could be a problem." Courtney confessed. "So why don't we watch each others back until the merge hits?"

Heather tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Fine." She conceded. "Sounds like a plan. We're still outnumbered two to four, though. Should we find somebody else? I think I might be able to beat Harold into doing my bidding."

Courtney shrugged. "Don't care. As long as I, uh, we aren't the ones leaving, I could care less."

At that moment, Gwen entered the Mess Hall. "Hey Courtney!" She called.

Courtney huffed and ignored Gwen. Gwen sighed but was still determined.

"Listen, I'm sorry for stealing Duncan away from you," said Gwen. "I'm not going to many excuse for myself for that one. I should have known that he meant so much to you, and that I had betrayed you and made you feel exactly the way I felt when Heather tricked Trent into kissing her on Total Drama Island, if not, worse."

"You realize she's not listening," Heather smirked.

Gwen ignored the queen bee and continued. "It was also wrong of me to lie to you; pretend nothing happened between Duncan and I until Tyler told the truth. I cannot understand how you felt or are still feeling about this, but I should have just accepted my elimination instead of insulting you on my way out, and I should have tried to get Cody and Heather to vote you out. Even if I did not kiss Duncan, you definitely deserved to win that season more than I did, especially since you put in more effort than anyone else."

"Please save yourself the embarrassment, Weird Goth Girl, and accept that you are a villain!" Heather scoffed.

"Let her finish, Heather!" Zoey spoke up. Heather scoffed. Gwen gave Zoey a gratifying smile and returned her attention to Courtney, who continued to not look at her.

"I hope what I've done to you won't come between you and your happiness and ambitions," Gwen finished. "That is all I have to say." She walked off back to the Villain's table.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Did anyone feel a cold breeze?" she asked.

Zoey looked at Courtney in disgust. "Look, I know you were hurt on that plane, but wasn't that two years ago? Gwen did apologize to you," she pointed out.

"Two years too late," Courtney scoffed.

"So you were listening," Heather smirked.

"It's not like I had a choice," Courtney scoffed. "Besides, if Gothy was sorry, why is she still with Duncan?" she demanded.

"Because she loves him," Zoey interjected. "And believe it or not, the short-lived friendship between you and her did in fact matter to her, which is probably why she tried to hide the kiss from you. Besides, what would you do if you were in Gwen's situation?"

"I would never kiss someone's boyfriend!" Courtney snapped.

Zoey flinched but stood her ground. "Yeah, but Gwen is only human. I would hate it if someone kissed Mike, and maybe I would react the same way you did, but I'm only human as well. It's okay to be upset for Gwen and Duncan for betraying you, but you will never be able to move on until stop being angry with them. You don't have to forgive and forget, but you can't be letting that triangle get to you otherwise it would define your character."

"Yeah, well Courtney is also human, so she has every right to be angry," Heather retorted. "Do yourself a favour and stay out of other people's businesses. If you feel sorry for the Goth, go be friends with her. We don't care."

"Excuse me, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Mike stood up for Zoey.

"Whatever, this is between Courtney and Gwen, so I'd suggest you too to piss off," Heather warned.

"Then why don't you stay out of it as well?" Mike grumbled, standing up. "C'mon Zoe, let's get out of here."

Zoey sighed. "And I thought this was the Heroes' team," she muttered, grabbing her tray and leaving the mess hall with Mike.

"Pardon me ma'ams, but wasn't that a bit rude?" Brick asked.

"Well tough luck for them," Heather scoffed. "The redhead and her one-note personality boyfriend should learn that life is not the Disney Channel where all of our problems get resolved at the end of the day."

"I can confirm that they are aware of that," Brick replied, "but Zoey was only being honest, and Mike was only doing what a good boyfriend would do and he stood up for her."

"It was not Zoey's place to be honest," Courtney glared.

"Yes, but I'd rather accept a harsh truth over a comforting lie, and I think the world would be a much better place if we all did the same." Brick stood up.

"Well here's some honesty for you," Heather smirked, "for someone who aspires to be in the military, you have no backbone. In fact, you should read all of those stories up on Fan Fiction Net. They're hilarious."

"I accept your premise, but I don't need to take that crap from you," Brick countered. He got up and was the third Hero to leave the table, leaving Heather and Courtney with Harold.

"Did you know that-" Harold opened his mouth, but Heather cut him off.

"Harold, would you like to join our alliance?" Heather asked.

"Oh no, I don't want him in our alliance," Courtney insisted. "He was the reason I got voted out in Island, remember?"

"And then you attacked him with a lamppost, so now you're both even," Heather huffed. "You can still work with him."

"And if I refuse?" Courtney questioned.

"Please remember who we are up against," Heather warned Courtney. "You may have been cheated by Gwen and Duncan, but everyone else on the team would rather have Gwen instead of you on it so I'd recommended taking what you can get when you consider that there are no alternatives."

"Excuse me, don't I have a say in this?" Harold raised his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me," Heather rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be in an alliance with us or not?"

"Sure thing, mi'lady!" Harold smiled at Heather, clasping his chest with his right hand. Courtney sighed. She knew when she was beaten.

"Fine, he can join our alliance. But if he tampers with the votes against me again, make sure he's written his will first," Courtney threatens.

"He won't, will he?" Heather looked at Harold.

"I have learnt from mistakes as a true ninja," Harold crossed his heart.

"Problem solved," Heather smirked. "We'll talk strategy after today's challenge. Now if you'll excuse me: I have to get ready for the next challenge."

* * *

When it was time for the challenge, Chef shot paint balls at all the contestants until they ran to the beach and were out of breath, most of them were now covered in paint and Chef laughed.

"So who won?" Heather panted trying to catch her breath as she dropped down into the sand in exhaustion.

"That wasn't the challenge." Chris laughed as he sipped on some lemonade. "It was just fun for me to watch, however the challenge does take place here!"

"That wasn't the challenge?!" Scott yelled. "You chased us here just for amusement?"

"Pretty much." Chris laughed. "Okay, so here's the deal, Chef buried some pieces to a puzzle that you have to build, the heroes are building the Eiffel tower and the villains are building the big Ben and you have to dig them up and you may come across some traps along the way! First team to find and assemble the pieces wins!"

"Sha-Lightning is going to win this!" Lightning yelled and ran to dig in the shallow water.

"Maybe we should dig in the sand!" Duncan yelled. "Because you can't bury anything in shallow water! You would have seen the piece by now! Why don't you come help Gwen and me?!"

"Lightning is his own man!" Lightning sat down in the shallow water and continued to dig.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Lightning**: Yeah! Lightning is his own Sha-Man! He digs where he Sha-wants!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I think we should start digging over there and then start working in a clockwise formation and that would be the easiest way!" Mike suggested.

"Yeah, if we were MORONS." Heather yelled at him. "We divide the dirt into sections, and each campers picks a piece and digs."

Courtney nodded. "I like that idea." She and Heather exchanged smirks.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney**: Huh, I guess there is a reason Heather's made it far in nearly every seasons she's been in. She's certainly not an imbecile. Not as smart as me, granted, but not a dumbass nonetheless.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Mike cringed away. "Okay, sorry."

Zoey frowned at the two girls, but held her tongue.

Within minutes the Heroes side was divided into quadrants and every Hero was digging.

* * *

"Okay, people! Listen up!" Jo called. Everyone glanced her way minus Lightning, who continued to dig in the water. "We're Villians!" She told her team. "We're smart and cunning, so let's do this and do it quick and right!"

Duncan and Noah glanced at each other.

"But we're Villains!" Scott repeated, smashing his hands together. "We're nasty, vile, don't play well with others kinds of villains!"

"Maybe _you're_ that stupid." Jo laughed. "But I'd take smart cunning villain over evil douchebag any day. Now lets' set up some strategy and do this. Capice?"

"What about protein-for-brains?" Noah asked, pointing over his shoulder at Lightning, who was vibrating with energy.

"I have the perfect plan for him." Jo smirked. "Hey Lightning, we're holding the dig contest! Winner becomes dig Champion!"

Lightning froze, drenching himself with water in the process. "Sha-what?" He gasped, sprinting through the water to skid to a halt next to Jo, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Champion! Lightning will be champion! Lightning is ALWAYS champion!" Lightning boasted, kissing his vibrating muscles.

"Well, in order to be champion, you have to find the most pieces hidden on the beach." Jo said, gesturing around to the sandy ground.

Lightning smirked. "Let's do it!" He started digging incrdibly fast through the sand.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: *She laughs* Big muscles times lots of protein powder plus negative IQ equals a second win for the Villains. Sha-thank you, dumbass.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

The Heroes remained divided as they continued to dig. Heather, Courtney and Harold dug on one side while Mike, Brick and Zoey dug on the other.

"Did you know that there are four types of sea-related erosion?" Harold suddenly gabbed. "They are abrasion, erosion-"

"Just keep digging, Harold," Courtney rolled her eyes. "I know my Geography. Heather knows her Geography. Brick does since he's a cadet and maybe Mike and Zoey too."

"So you are not interested in listening to my fun facts?" Harold raised his eyebrow.

"Not right now," Heather interjected. "Wait until after the challenge, then you can go enlighten Lightning, Gwen, Duncan and everyone else on the villains. Noah would be very interested to talk Geography with you," she lied.

"Okay, mi'lady," Harold smiled, continuing his digging. Courtney sighed in relief and thanked Heather.

"Honestly, I had to deal with that a lot when he was on my team in Island," Courtney muttered.

"He lasted much longer in Action and was on my team," Heather agreed. "But on both of those teams there was Duncan, so we practically had a way to shut him up. But he's an important asset, so we're just going to have to tell him to go bother someone else."

"I'm still holding that grudge over tampering the votes," Courtney admitted.

"Well it was four years ago, so it's not like he's going to do it again," Heather assured the CIT.

"Seriously, thank you," Courtney smiled.

"No problem," Heather shrugged. "Now let's get back to the challenge. We don't want the other team to win." Courtney was only too eager to comply.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather**: "Normally I would find the CIT to be a B-I-T-C-H, but she is very good at challenges and dedicated to winning. Almost too dedicated, but for now we need her. And Weird Goth Girl and that freak she's lowered her standards for are also on the other team, so I won't have to worry about her throwing challenges."

* * *

**Courtney**: "I may not have gotten on so well with Heather in World Tour, but this season she's very cooperative. Especially considering that she is the only one on this team who is aware that this is Total Drama and not Total Friendship. Zoey and Mike seem to think differently, Brick tends to lean towards their opinions but is at least competitive and Harold... I still don't trust him, but at least there's a chance he'd be useful."

* * *

**Harold**: "Did you know that for every "normal" webpage there are five pornographic webpages online?"

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

On the villains team Lightning was so busy trying to out dig everyone else that he managed to fling sand at Noah and Jo at least 2 times and Duncan was getting extremely pissed.

"I found a piece!" Duncan heard Zoey yell and that just made him start digging faster.

"We need to win this." Gwen told Duncan. "I don't want to go to elimination, they'll vote me out first for what I did in season three!"

"They won't." Duncan reminded her. "They're villains, they'll praise it."

"If you say so." Gwen sighed.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: I know I shouldn't stress over what happened with Courtney but I still can't help but feel bad. Duncan always tells me that being bad is fun but I still don't see what's so great about being nasty. I would love to trade places with Heather!

* * *

**Duncan**: I really like Gwen and we have a lot of fun together but if she's going to be on the same team as me then she better start doing some bad things. Maybe after the challenge is over I can show her how to steal ice cream from Chef or we can steal Brick's pants...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Hey Blonde Eva..." Noah walked over to Jo and sighed. "Look, you and I need to have a chat."

"I have a name you know." Jo stopped digging and glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need an alliance and it's not going to be with that slippery eel." Noah told her. "What do you say that you and I form an alliance at least until the merge?"

"It's either you or Scott so I guess I'll go with brains." Jo agreed. "Consider it done."

"Yes! I found a piece!" Gwen yelled and Jo sighed in relief.

"Guess the goth isn't as useless as I thought." Jo muttered.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: I really didn't like that goth girl and I still don't but at least she's not as useless as I thought she was. Maybe she'll make it one more week if we lose but if she thinks she's making it to the merge she's got another thing coming! How does kissing boys even make you a villain?

* * *

**Lightning**: Sha-Lightning is winning this digging contest! Sha-Zam!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Back on the heroes team, Heather was working on finding a piece for her team. She managed to dig a fairly large hole and found a piece, the only issue she was having was there were two crabs in the hole and as she fell in her hole one attached itself to her foot and another on her lips.

"Ouch!" Heather yelled. "Somehone get thes theing off my fphase!"

"Looks like you made some new friends, Heather." Chris laughed. "Is that as painful as it looks because it looks really painful..."

"I hpate you!" Heather yelled as she threw her piece onto the platform and climbed out of the hole.

"Does anyone want to do the heroic thing and help Heather? If not then I'll have to send her to the medical tent where the only doctor is a 20 year old intern..." Chris informed the heroes.

"That would cost us the challenge." Courtney groaned. "I'll help her! I was a C.I.T. and I'm the only one who could possibly know what to do in this situation."

"I don't care who helps her as long as it's not me." Chris laughed and walked away leaving Heather and Courtney to deal with the current issue.

"Looks like Heather has crabs..." Duncan laughed. "Hey Al, did you know she had crabs? Good thing you can't walk to do anything to her lately!"

"Aren't you quite the comedian." Alejandro faked a smile at Duncan as he dug out a piece and sat down to use his hands and throw the piece on the platform but instead it hit Duncan in the head. "Sorry amigo!"

Agh." Duncan groaned as he sat up, holding the statue piece. He rubbed his head.

"You kinda deserved it." Gwen chuckled.

Duncan smirked. "Worth it."

* * *

**(****Confessional.)**

**Alejandro**: *He frowns.* Hm, Duncan and Gwen's relationship is not what I expected. They could be a threat. I'll have to take care of that.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Over on the Heroes team, Harold had just uncovered another piece.

"Gosh!" The nerd frowned, holding the piece at eye level. "This isn't even historically correct! It's off by a 5.5cm if it's a 200 to 1 scale!"

"Nobody cares." Heather scoffed, digging in her own section. "Just go bring the piece over and keep digging!"

Harold nodded and ran his skinny ass over to the drop off, thudding the piece onto the ground.

"And the Heroes tie it at 2-2." Chris announced.

"We can see that." Noah rolled his eyes. "Who are we, a bunch of Hellen Kellers?"

Chris frowned and pressed a button, causing a springboard that was underneath Noah to active, sending him soaring into the water. "Thanks to Mr. Smartypants." Chris complained, "I have now activated traps that I originally wasn't going to bother using."

Jo sighed at her new alliance mate as he clambered ashore.

"Don't look at me like that." Noah said defensively. "I'm sure the Heroes are going to be hindered too."

As he said this Brick ran by, being chased by bees. He tripped and got a face full of sand, and screamed as the bee's stung him.

"Hah, guess it was worth it." Jo said as Noah chuckled.

As Brick dragged himself back to his side, Scott found another piece.

"Yeehaw!" Scott cheered, lifting the piece up over his head. Unfortunately, his grip on it wasn't that good and he dropped it on his head, slamming it into the sand. "Ow!"

As everyone took a pause to laugh at him, Jo picked up the piece and brought it over to the platform.

"You two." Jo pointed at Noah and Alejandro. "You're the smart ones, start putting that thing together."

The two nodded and set to work.

* * *

Courtney noticed what the Villains were doing and pitched the idea to her team.

"I'm on it!" Harold grinned.

"I could try and help too." Mike suggested.

"Good." Courtney nodded. "Let's keep moving, people!" She addressed her team. Heather, Zoey, Brick and Courtney got back to work.

"Okay, this piece goes here." Harold said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose as he adjusted two pieces together. "No! Idiot! Don't do that, gosh!" Harold shouted as Mike attempted to put another piece together.

"Why? It fits." Mike said, annoyed.

Harold blinked. "Oh. Okay. Sorry."

Mike sighed.

* * *

Soon both teams found all of their pieces and were scrambling to have their masterpieces completed before the other team. Noah and Jo and Mike and Harold were working and neck and neck. Noah was just about to fit in the last piece when all of a sudden, disaster struck.

"Sha-LIGHTNING!" Lightning chanted as he randomly whacked the sand with his shovel. Unfortunately, a trap was laying underneath where Lightning was standing and where he had ht the shovel, prompting Lightning to be launched towards the Heroes' masterpiece and crash into it.

"DAMNIT LIGHTNING!" Courtney snarled, lunging for the jock and beating the snot out of him.

"Whoa, sounds like Courtney is not happy with Lightning not being a good sport," Chris laughed. "Okay, both teams start over!"

"What?!" Jo demanded.

"You heard me," Chris repeated. "Because the Heroes have to start over, it's only fair that I make the Villains start over as well."

"Since when were you ever fair?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I am doing this so we'd have more footage and judging by the looks of you all there is going to be a lot of deleted scenes," Chris admitted. "Besides, if I don't intervene, Courtney would most likely sue me and even though I'd most definitely win, the lawsuit would still be a waste of my time."

"All this because Lightning had to ruin everything," Noah scoffed.

"You should talk!" Duncan snarled at him. "If it wasn't for you, Chris wouldn't have bothered with using those traps!"

"Chris would've used them anyway!" Jo interjected. "He just was just waiting for a contestant to be a dick to him so that he would get everyone to hate on said contestant and stir up more drama."

Noah watched this in amazement.

"Why are you standing up for this worm?!" Duncan demanded. "He's an asshole."

"Yeah, but that's what makes him a villain, and villains stick together," Jo insisted. "Now stop being a douchebag and let us work, will you?" She returned to Noah and they got to work on their masterpiece again.

"Listen, thanks for standing up for me," Noah whispered.

"Your the brains of this team," Jo replied. "We need you. I've got smarts as well, but you can never have too much. Scott may have them as well but he's become a pussy," she snickered.

"Totally," Noah agreed, and then they got back to work.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: "Normally I wouldn't stand up for people, but Noah is useful in challenges and he's got an attitude to boot. Normally people are afraid to approach me, even when they are brave enough to do so, such as people like G.I. Joke, but Noah has no reservations. He just went up to me asking for an alliance like he didn't give a shit and had the never to call me Blond Eva. Now that is confidence and we need more of that."

* * *

**Noah**: "I am amazed that she stood up for me. Normally, I'd expect people like her to get along better with the likes of Duncan, who was one reason I didn't get to the merge in World Tour. Normally I wouldn't give a shit about the competition, but now that I have an alliance, I might as well put all my effort into it. Only problem? There's a chance Jo takes Lightning everywhere she goes, so I get to deal with that as well. Wonderful."

* * *

**Lightning**: "Lightning could feel the appreciation from his team for helping them! Sha-BOOM!"

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Chris! If you make us start over I'm going to kill you!" Heather yelled at Chris. "Do you know how hard I busted my ass off to get as far as we did?!"

"I don't care Heather." Chris laughed. "Just start over and deal with it!"

"Deal with this!" Heather climbed on the platform and threw a piece of her statue at Chris. "That's what I think of starting over!"

"Really?!" Gwen yelled. "How is that a heroic thing to do?! I would never do something like this!"

"We'll discuss this later after my lip stops bleeding." Chris glared. "This challenge is over and the Villains win because Heather threw a blunt object at my face."

"Way to go Heather." Mike crossed his arms and muttered.

"What did you say?!" Heather yelled at Mike. "You better not be thinking about saying anything bad about me! I can find another piece of that statue!"

"I didn't say anything..." Mike muttered.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Mike: Heather scares me, I should really say something to her but that's not how I was raised. Heather is a girl and I'm sure deep down she can be a good person! I mean, I watched season five and she was actually the good guy!

* * *

Zoey: I hate the way Heather treats Mike, it's like he's not even there at times! Mike has ideas too and Heather needs to start listening! Mike needs to stand up for himself! When did he become such a coward?

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Back at the cabins the Heroes were all gathered around the steps as they decided who was going home. Heather was the one who was doing most of the talking.

"Listen here, you're not voting me out because I deserve to be here!" Heather yelled.

"It's your fault we lost, Ma'am." Brick told her. "I think as the soldier who started this war you should be in the front of the line."

"That's the nice way of telling you that we're voting you out!" Zoey yelled. "I can't deal with you Heather, Mike has amazing ideas and opinions and all you do is push people around and make us lose challenges! We would be complete fools to not vote you out!"

"Well aren't you quick to run your mouth." Heather smirked. "I did what everyone was thinking and it ended the challenge quicker. That was the heroic thing to do."

"This is dumb and I'm getting some fresh air." Zoey glared at Heather. "Are you coming Mike?"

"No. I think I'll just stay here." Mike told her.

"If that's what you want." Zoey sighed and left.

* * *

The Villains were sitting in their cabin while Alejandro was rubbing his legs, pretending to try getting feeling back in them while Scott was carving a piece of wood, getting the shavings all over the floor. Noah was taking a nap and Jo was eating an apple.

"C'mon Gwen, it'll be fun." Duncan took Gwen's hand and pulled her up from her bed. "I can guarantee that you'll get ice cream from Chef's freezer."

"I'm not going to do that." Gwen told him. "I'm just going to wait here until Chris calls us to the elimination ceremony. I wonder who they'll vote out."

"It should be Heather, she was a bitch and hit Chris in the head." Duncan told her. "So let's just go and get some."

"No way." Gwen told him. "I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to get some." Duncan walked out the door leaving his girlfriend there.

* * *

Zoey didn't know where she was even going or if she would make it back in time for the ceremony. She found herself over by Chef's kitchen, leaning against the door. She hated having Heather on her team and she hated that Mike wasn't standing his ground, the love they had was supposed to make them stronger as a couple but Mike's changed and Zoey didn't like it that much.

"You snuck over here to get some ice cream too?" Duncan walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, Uh...Hi." Zoey looked at him and sighed. "I'm just clearing my head."

"You want some ice cream?" Duncan asked her. "I was going to bring Gwen but she wasn't into the idea of coming with me but you're here and I'm here so we should get some ice cream."

"Okay, yeah I could go for some I guess." Zoey awkwardly laughed as Duncan unlocked the door and held it open for her.

Duncan grabbed a pint of chocolate and a pint of vanilla and handed Zoey a spoon. The two enjoyed their ice cream in silence with Zoey glancing at Duncan every few minutes until finally Duncan put his ice cream in the fridge and Zoey wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You smell really good." Zoey complimented him. "I'm glad you asked me to come with you, we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." Duncan agreed, feeling awkward but brushing it off as something Heroes do. "This wasn't a horrible time."

Zoey leaned in and kissed Duncan who pushed her away and started backing away from her.

"Woah! I have a girlfriend..." Duncan reminded her. "You have a boyfriend too! I'm not doing this again! I'm not losing Gwen."

"I'm sorry!" Zoey blushed. "I thought that you and me...well you wanted to...and Mike and I aren't getting along and...I'm so sorry!"

"We should get going to the elimination ceremony. Don't do that again." Duncan put his head down and quickly walked out the door.

* * *

"As you know thanks to Heather you heroes are sent to elimination for the second time in a row!" Chris laughed. "Before we vote someone out, I'd like to tell you that the winners will be staying in that giant spa and hotel so Villains you can enjoy that tonight."

"Just get on with it." Scott crossed his arms. "We have better things to do!"

"Alright already!" Chris yelled. "It seems someone has been acting like a Villain and someone has been acting like a Hero! So, we're going to do a team switch!"

"Finally!" Gwen yelled. "Later Villains, it's been fun."

"It's not you, Gwen." Chris glared. "Sit down!"

"Not me?" Gwen asked, flabbergasted. "Then who?"

Chris smirked. "Who indeed? The person switching to the Heroes is...Jo!"

"What!?" Jo and Noah yelled.

"Why me? That's bullshit!" Jo protested. "I'm so villainous!"

"Yeah, standing up for your teammates, oozing team spirit, real villainous." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Buh, wha-, I. Damnit!" Jo spluttered, crossing her arms and walking over to Heroes team.

"And then theres the Villain." Chris smirked, looking at the Heroes. Heather smirked, looking forwards to being back with Alejandro.

"The Hero switching to the Villains is...Zoey!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled but Duncan.

"What did she do?" Mike asked angrily.

"Don't question me!" Chris snapped at him.

"Okay, sheesh, fine." Mike rolled his eyes. He looked at Zoey, who was looking sadly right back at him. She switched teams.

"What the fuck, Chris? I busted your lip for God's sake!" Heather screamed at him. "How more villainous do you want me to be?"

"Yeah, that was mean." Chris smiled. "But, a better punishment is keeping you on this team."

"Bastard." Alejandro mumbled, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Time for elimination, this certainly puts a new twist on things." Chris laughed. Heather leaned in and whispered something in to Jo's ear. She frowned, but nodded.

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals.)**

**Mike**: *Crosses out picture of Heather.

* * *

**Heather**: *She crossed out Mike.*

* * *

**Brick:** *Frowns* Heather wants me to vote for Mike, but she blew the challenge. Sorry Heather. *He crosses out Heathers photo.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"The first marshmallow goes too...Jo!" Chris said, giving Jo a marshmallow.

Jo took it without reaction, looking interested about who would be going home.

"A marshmallow also goes too Harold, and one for Brick as well." Chris said, throwing two marshmallows at the two boys.

"And one for Courtney." Chris said solemnly, handing the penultimate marshmallow to the CIT.

Heather smirked while Mike looked shocked.

"Mike, Heather, this is the final marshmallow of the night. It goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather."

"WHAT!?" Mike yelled, while Zoey breathed a sad sigh of relief.

"Yup!" Chris smirked, holding up a picture of Mike with an X through it. "Adios, Mike!"

"No!" Mike yelled, as Chef grabbed him. "This is crazy? What? I'm so confused."

"That makes two of us." Noah groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Time to head back." Chris told the twelve remaining campers.

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were walking back to the cabin by themselves. Duncan was debating whether or not to tell Gwen about Zoey.

"Hey guys!" Zoey called, running up to Gwen and Duncan.

"Hey Zoey." Gwen said while Duncan looked away awkwardly. "Uh, what are you exactly doing on the Villains team?"

Zoey's face turned bright red, but the dark hid it. She stood on the other side of Duncan, taking his hand, also invisible to Gwen due to the darkness.

Duncan jumped and quickly shoved Zoey away. She stumbled into the darkness.

"Let's go!" Duncan said quickly, pulling Gwen forwards.

* * *

"Ergh, that damn host!" Heather seethed, stalking back to her cabin with Courtney and Jo.

"Don't worry about it." Jo said. "We've got a very good team now."

Courtney nodded. "She's right, you know. Jo and Brick are strength, Harold is an elimination fodder if we lose, and you and me are the strategists."

Heather nodded, as a smile slowly crept over her face. "Fair point." She smirked. The three walked to the Heroes girls cabin.

* * *

"Poor Alejandro." Scott laughed. "So excited that Heather might've been on our team, but alas, no dice."

"Shut up." Alejandro growled.

Noah elbowed Scott. "I would have to agree with Alejandro, here dirtfarmer." He said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Are you afraid of losing a million sha-dollars?" Lightning laughed.

Scott groaned and shut up.

* * *

"I can't believe Mike went home!" Brick raged. "That's total bullshit!" He yelled, a rare case of anger.

"Did you know bull's empty their bowels between one and a million times a day?" Harold blabbered, not aware of Brick's anger.

"Gah!" Brick groaned. "Leave me alone!" He ran off to the Heroes cabin.

"What an idiot." Harold scoffed. "Gosh."

* * *

Chris stood on the dock. "Well, it sure has been a dramatic episode! Kind of confusing, too, but oh well! Find out whose going next, what's going to happen with Zoey and Duncan, and whether or not Lightning will be a dumbass, right here, next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Jo: "Gah, I can't believe I'm here! This team sucks!" She growled. "Anyways, Heather told me to vote for Mike, which is fine by me! Better him then me!"_

_Harold: M'lady wants me to vote for Mike, so I will! Did you know 'm'lday' was created in the 1400's by...*camera shuts off.*_

_Mike: "I vote for Heather, she totally cost us the challenge! But why on earth is Zoey on the Villains team? I need to find out."_

_Brick: "Sorry Heather, but you blew it this challenge!" Brick scowled._

Heather: She smirks. "Good thing for allies, huh? Mike is the most useless. How helpful would that Australian personality of his been today? Very. Did he show up? No. Useless.

_Courtney: "Mike's useless." She looks at the camera. "Of COURSE I plan on betraying Heather, nows just not the right time."_

* * *

_**Final Result:  
**_

_Mike: Four Votes. (Courtney, Harold, Heather, Jo.)_

_Heather: Two Votes. (Brick, Mike.)_

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Jo.**

**Villains: Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Lightning, Noah, Scott.**

**Eliminated: Sierra, Mike.**

* * *

**Whoa! Zoey kissed Duncan! Shocker! What will happen next time? Find out soon! Thanks again to RedEyedWarrior and Ill Cover Angel and Collins for being awesome!**


	3. Hold Your Fire!

**Disclaimer: No Total Drama ownage in my, I'll Cover Angel and Collins's, or RedEyedWarrior's possession.**

* * *

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA: HEROES VS VILLAINS!" Chris announced happily. "The Courtney-Gwen conflict grew more intense, and while Gwen is still not doing very well with her team, Heather managed to dominate the Heroes." Chris paused. "I meant with the alliance, you sick perverts! You guys really need to let go of those filthy thoughts... Anyway, for the challenge, the campers had to look for treasure buried in the beach and each team had to build a masterpiece out of the items they found in the sand. Typically, Lightning caused his team to have to start all over again because he knocked over the Heroes' masterpiece, but the Heroes still managed to suck. I know: shocker. Ha-ha. Any-who, because Jo stood up for Noah, and Zoey became a rape threat to Duncan, Jo and Zoey were forced to swap teams, enabling Heather and Courtney to get rid of Zoey's boyfriend Mike, who has not done a single thing that was interesting. He didn't even bother to let Manitoba Smith out in the challenge. BORING! How will Brick manage now that he is ironically the only hero on the Heroes' team? Will Noah find a new alliance member? Will Alejandro grab Heather's attention? Will Harold stop rambling on about some boring facts? Will Zoey manage to stay out of Duncan's pants? Yeah... the last two are the least likely to happen. Find out, right here, on Total... Drama... HEROES VS VILLAINS!"

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Scott yelled as he attempted to slid down the stairs railing and fell. "Ow! That hurt but it really doesn't matter, this is the best night of sleep I've had in...ever! I normally sleep with a pillow made of straw."

"This is why we need to keep winning." Alejandro walked down the stairs on his hands and jumped off the last four steps, landing perfectly on his hands and not using his feet at all. "The more we win the less time those Heroes have here and we'll be relaxed and sleeping well. We'll be unstoppable!"

The two walked into a large dining area where there was a buffet of food and Lightning was already stuffing his face with bacon while Duncan was shoving almost half a waffle in his mouth with one bite. Alejandro and Scott went to see what was available to eat right as Noah walked in the room and looked at Lightning and Duncan stuffing food in their faces.

"Seriously?" Noah laughed. "You're eating like you haven't eaten in a month. They do feed you here, you know."

"Can it!" Duncan yelled with food flying out of his mouth as Noah shook his head and walked away.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: Why do they always have to act like savages? You give them a nice place to stay and good food and they still manage to act like they've never eaten a day in their lives.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"You're disgusting Duncan." Gwen told him. "You're getting pieces of waffle on me."

"But it's so good!" Duncan told her. "This is why being bad is so great!"

"I guess the spa is nice but I shouldn't have to do bad things to get nice things." Gwen told him. "I'm going to go and take a shower before Chris shows up and makes us do a stupid challenge."

"Might as well enjoy a decent shower while you still have the chance." Duncan shrugged and started drinking some orange juice. "See you later."

Alejandro was sitting at the other end of the table eating some sliced fruit and ignoring Lightning who was trying to talk to him with a mouth full of food. The doorbell rang and a few moments later the butler walked in with Heather in tow.

"This has to be against the Sha-rules!" Lightning yelled. "You're not on this Sha-team!"

"Deal with it." Heather sat down next to Alejandro. "Are you really using your feet to eat fruit? That's disgusting."

"We do what we have to do." Alejandro told her. "What do you want this time, Heather?"

"I don't know why you're being so cold to me this season." Heather smirked. "You we're all over me in World Tour and this season...you're not?"

"I already allowed you to break my heart once and I'm simply not allowing you to do it again." Alejandro told her. "I guess what you and I had in the past was simply a strategy you had."

"Don't even go there, I waited for you to call me all summer!" Heather yelled. "You never did so it's not my fault."

"I was in the hospital for weeks getting treated." Alejandro sighed. "Then I was so ugly that I was forced to spend five months of my life stuck in a robot suit that Chris had built and a-"

"Save it." Heather told him. "I think I've heard enough, now I'm going back to the loser shack."

"No, you need to listen." Alejandro told her. "It was a high tech robot suit and all I did was think about you and every time I called you and left you messages, you never called me back."

"I think I would have called you back if you did." Heather told him. "I don't want to hear your lies anymore."

"Your number is 825-9749." Alejandro told her. "I know because I called it every day!"

"No, my number is 825-9549." Heather informed him.

"So you gave me the wrong number?" Alejandro asked her. "So that means it was your fault and not mine."

"I know my number and you're dialing wrong." Heather told him.

"See for yourself, I kept your number in my pocket." Alejandro smirked. "You'll have to reach in and get it though..."

"Let me see that!" Heather reached into his pocket and grabbed the paper and recognized her hand writing and realized she did write it down wrong. "Oh...Uh...Maybe you just couldn't read my hand writing, it's an easy mistake."

Alejandro frowned. "No, a seven looks nothing like a five! And I'll have you know I considered that and tried 9149 AND 9199."

"Uh, well...you should've given me your phone number than, Mr. Goodie-two-shoes." Heather retaliated.

"Weak." Noah called from across the mansion.

"Shut up!" Heather yelled back. She turned back to Alejandro. "Well, look. I'm sorry about that. It's it the past now, though. And you have my real number. You over it?"

Alejandro sighed. "It is hard to stay mad at one with such wonderous beauty." He admitted.

Heather tried to hide the tint of red on her cheeks.

"Okay, seriously. You need to Sha-leave." Lightning threatened. "Maybe if I go and get Chris he can sha-disqualify you."

Heather widened her eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Scott asked from across the table.

"Because her loser-ness is affecting my Sha-Lightning-ness!" Lightning proclaimed.

"Whatever, I'll leave." Heather growled, swiping a stack of pancakes that Lightning was about to eat. Ignoring Lightnings cries of misery, she turned to her ex/potential/maybe boyfriend. "See you at the challenge." She told him.

"Ah, leaving without a goodbye kiss?" Alejandro said suavely, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, as if." Heather said, trying to hide the blush. "You have to work for it." She said playfully, ignoring the fake, loud retching sounds coming from Noah across the mansion.

"My pancakes!" Lightning sobbed as Heather left.

"Hey guys!" Zoey smiled as she came down the stairs. "Nice place, huh?" She sat down next to Duncan.

Duncan coughed awkwardly. "Whoa!" He checked his wrist. "Would you look at the time. I, uh, gotta go take a shower! Bye!"

"Ooh, great idea mind if I tag along?" Zoey smiled, standing up as well.

Scott widened his eyes, spitting pancake out of his mouth, being the only one in the room other than Duncan to hear this, as Lightning was still bawling and Alejandro was sighing dreamily.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Scott:...WHAT!?

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Uh, no!" Duncan said. "No. How about some more no? I am, uh...going to leave now. Yeah. Bye." He ran from the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the loser cabin, Heather entered the girls' side with the pancakes.

"Where'd you get those?" Jo asked.

"I went over to the Villains to talk strategy with Noah," Heather lied. "But because Lightning was being an annoying little shithead, I stole his pancakes," she smirked. "We might as well get a taste of what we'll be getting tonight and tomorrow morning, because no matter what, we are not losing!" She gave a pancake to Jo and another to Courtney and had the last one for herself.

"Those are delicious!" Courtney beamed.

"Okay, besides my ego, there is another reason I want to be on the winning team," Jo agreed. "But because Harold is the only one who's a weakling, we should have no more excuses."

"He's elimination fodder," Courtney reminded her. "He's elimination won't be such a loss."

"But he can also be easily manipulated due to his crush on me," Heather countered. "And how many more episodes are left until the merge? We need to save him and Brick for later. Besides, wouldn't it be bad if Weird Goth Girl and her sex-slave - AKA: your former boyfriend - had another night of luxury?" she smirked.

A look of determination suddenly appeared on Courtney's face. "You're right! Gothy and that ogre are having fun and enjoying comfortable meals, comfortable beds and comfortable company while we are stuck with Chef's brown slop, lumpy mattresses and Harold! Tonight, our winning streak commences!"

Courtney, Heather and Jo slap a group high-five in agreement.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney**: "But nothing would be more satisfying than having Gothy and that ogre get eliminated," Courtney smirks.

* * *

**Heather**: "Now that I have an alliance I am pretty much in control of this team," Heather brags. "But am I in control of this game? NO! What the Villains lack as a team is an alliance. They have Gwen and Duncan, but Duncan is more interested in being bad than being on the Villains' and Gwen is moping about being on "the wrong team". She has no idea how lucky she is that she is not on a team dominated by Courtney, Jo and I. In fact, Jo actually finds Gwen annoying for this reason. Too bad Gwen didn't appreciate how lucky is, but she will. Because people always appreciate what they have when it's too late. I'm going to talk to Noah about forming an alliance with other members of his team and recommend that Duncan and Gwen be among his first targets."

* * *

**Jo**: "I didn't know Noah was in an alliance with Heather as well," Jo states. "I must ask him about it because I don't trust Heather. I admire her strategy and everything else she's done in her previous seasons, but that doesn't mean I should trust her. I know she'd do anything to win. But she is not the only one with that mindset so we cannot be competing in the same competition. At some point I will have to get rid of her before it is too late."

**(End Confessionals.)**

* * *

"Did you know that all male citizens in countries such as Austria, Brazil, Denmark, Finland, Greece, Israel, South Korea, Norway, Russia, Singapore, Switzerland and Thailand have to serve in the military for six to 24 months?" Harold gabbed. Brick, who was doing push ups, was trying to ignore Harold but to no avail.

"Harold, can't you see I'm trying to exercise?" Brick groaned.

"Yes, but if Canada had conscription, I could be serving alongside you," Harold continued. "In fact, I could become an officer immediately solely because of my intelligence."

"If we had conscription I'm sure you'd be exempt," Brick rolled his eyes. "Hopefully anyway."

"You're right, my intelligence is too valuable to go to waste," Harold nodded. Brick decided he had enough of Harold for one morning and headed towards the door for a jog to clear his head.

"Actually, it wouldn't be intelligence," he told Harold. "It would be you being annoying," he muttered.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Brick**: "I've been trained to be cooperative and patient with even the worst of people," Brick huffs. "But Harold? I don't trust Jo, Courtney and Heather but at least they are just trying to win, so them being backstabbers, while unacceptable, is understandable. Harold... I can see why Duncan, Geoff and DJ picked on him."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Chef called everyone to the challenge and as they all got there, they ended up waiting for 10 minutes before Chris showed up.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked when Chris finally arrived. "You shouldn't be allowed to call us until you're ready."

"I was putting my hair gel in." Chris told him. "It takes time to get the hair to look like this! Do you think this just happens Scott?"

"You're hair always looks bad." Scott shrugged. "No worse then usual."

"Oh really?" Chris smirked. "Chef, please show Scott and the others what the challenge today is going to be."

"You got it." Chef picked up a paintball gun. "You're gonna play paintball and instead of actually using paintball's you're going to be using leeches and you can take someone out like this."

"Cpan someonpne ghpet this off mehp?" Scott muttered as Chef hit him in the face with a leech.

"So this means that I can hit people with these things?" Heather laughed. "This is my kind of a challenge."

"Yet some how Jo and Heather are heroes and I'm still over here hanging out the villains." Gwen sighed. "Were you drunk when you picked these teams this season?"

"Chef? Can you please hit Gwen with a leech?" Chris asked. "I would but I'm pretty sure that you have better aim."

"What?!" Gwen yelled. "You want to hit me for asking a question?"

"Can we start the challenge?" Courtney asked. "I really want to take a shot at Gwen."

"And me right?" Duncan asked hopefully. "You want to take a shot at me too?! You know for breaking your heart on international TV?!"

"Please, you mean nothing to me." Courtney told him. "I forgot you were even here until you started talking to me but Gwen? Yeah, while you took off like a coward she was my only friend and I'm still not sure how someone can do that to a friend."

"I said I was sorry!" Gwen yelled. "What if I shoot him with a leech?! Would that prove to you that I'm sorry?!"

"I think the best thing to do in this situation would be for you to dump Duncan." Zoey suggested.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Zoey: If Duncan and Gwen break up then we could be together. I mean I like Mike but he's changed and I think we'd be better off as friends. *She looks at the camera.* Now, you may be thinking this is totally random of me to do this...but I'm a teenage girl! *She frowns.* We have needs!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Can we just start the challenge!?" Brick asked. "I want to shoot Jo because she pushed me in the lake the other day!"

"You can't." Jo laughed. "We're on the same team now you stupid loser."

"If Brick accidentally shot Jo I would still allow it because it would make some good TV." Chris told them. "and the challenge starts...NOW!"

"Wait, you idiot!" Harold interrupted. "You complete imbecile! Way to give us good directions to the challenge, NOT. God! How many rounds? Do we only have one life? What's the penalty if Brick shoots Jo?"

Chris growled. "One round, one life, and friendly fire is applicable for everyone except Brick if he shoots Jo, because I DEFINITELY need a laugh after Harold."

"God." Harold muttered, as Brick grinned at Jo, who tried not to look nervous.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: *Sighs* Thanks, McLean.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Wait, Harold does have a point." Gwen said. "Where are our leech firing mechanisms?"

"Oh, yeah." Chris thought. "I should probably tell you where those are. They are...somewhere down that path!" He pointed down a path.

"Real specific." Heather scoffed.

"Now, since the Villains won the last challenge, they get a one minute head start." Chris told them.

"Lightning has this no problem." Lightning smirked, as the Heroes groaned in annoyance.

"Great." Courtney scowled. "Lightning's going to crush us!"

"Do not fear!" Brick said heroically. "We can still do this!"

"And the challenge, for REAL," Chris said, glaring at Harold, "starts now!"

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Duncan smirked. He turned to Gwen. "Now's your chance to be bad!" he urged.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well if me focusing all of my shots on Heather is bad, then I suppose you've gotten your wish," she smriked.

"I'll take out Harold and Courtney if you'd like," Zoey offered, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you just come out of?" Duncan demanded.

"I was here the whole time," Zoey shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

Sensing that Duncan was uncomfortable, Gwen spoke up: "Look, I appreciate that you stood up for me yesterday, I really do. But Duncan thinks you are coming on too strong for him. He doesn't like it when people appear out of nowhere. He's been to Juvie after all." Duncan blushed red.

"I never dropped the soap, okay!" he scoffed.

"Yeah, but anyone who's been to prison would be paranoid anyway," Gwen rolled her eyes. "Which is one reason I don't like being bad. Another reason is guilt," she shrugged. She turned to Zoey. "Let's just focus on the challenge. I'm sure you have some scores to settle with your team for voting your boyfriend out?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah," Zoey lied. "Well, I see you guys later, if that's okay with you guys." She ran off. Duncan sighed in relief.

"For the record I was not uncomfortable around Zoey," Duncan defended himself before Gwen could even speak. "I was just startled because... what if there was a bear after us?"

Gwen suspiciously raised an eyebrow at this. "If that's what you say," she shrugged. "Let's go find Heather. You can shoot anyone you want, but I'm only shooting Heather."

"That's not bad enough," Duncan teased, eager to go along with the change of subject.

"Well that's all you're getting from me," Gwen teased back. "Heather has been on my case since season one so she has it coming."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: "Okay, so maybe I am bad after all," Gwen sighs. "I did steal Duncan from Courtney, even though I'd hate to admit it. After all, Heather did kiss Trent back in season one despite knowing that I was in love with him, though I never meant to upset Courtney. Plus, I actually want to see Heather suffer for being a total bitch to everyone. I'm only human. In fact, I prefer to human. I know I can't be fully good, but I don't want to be fully bad either. Why can't Duncan understand that?"

* * *

**Duncan**: "Gwen really needs to let loose her inner bad girl," Duncan tisks. "Not only would it help take the edge off, it would also help her to fit in with the Villains. I don't want her to go home so early in the game."

* * *

**Gwen**: "Speaking of Duncan, why was he so nervous and jumpy when Zoey was around?" Gwen asks. "Did he have a nightmare about her or something? It sounds very suspicious to me, and I might as well see what's going on. I hope that turns out to be a waste of time though."

* * *

**Duncan**: "Not only would I miss my girlfriend, but that Zoey girl has been creeping me the fuck out," Duncan cringes. "She just flatout tried to rape me last night and this morning she wanted to join me in the shower? What dafuq? Doesn't she realise that I'm taken? Now, I am promiscuous and I'm sure Gwen is getting close to accepting this, I think, but Zoey seems like she wants more than just the shift. And doesn't she have a boyfriend? Y'know, Mike? Wait... MIKE?! Oh Christ! He's gone!"

* * *

**Zoey**: "I think Duncan and I would make a good couple. Now I do care about Gwen, but I think she'd be better off being single, rekindling her relationship with Trent or finding someone else, because I don't think Duncan suits her," Zoey points out. "Duncan wants Gwen to be bad, but Gwen doesn't want to be bad. I could be bad. I want excitement in my life, but Mike's personalties have become the only exciting thing about him, and Duncan is far more exciting."

* * *

"I'm going off on my own." Heather told her team. "I need time to myself."

"I'm aiming for Gwen." Courtney told everyone. "I don't care what you guys do."

"How is this the Heroes team?" Brick sighed as Jo hit him with a leech disregarding Chris's orders. "Can you please get this off me? And where did you even find those?"

"No way!" Jo laughed. "And I found the crate down the path while you were all listening to Chrissy mc Blabbermouth." She directed the Heroes to the crate, where some rather crappy looking leech guns lay in a crate.

"Couldn't've found the better ones, could you?" Courtney scoffed.

"I would've." Jo scoffed. "But someone beat me to it."

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning smirked, handing out fancy looking leech guns to his team. "We're coming for you, Jo!" He stuck his tongue out at the jockette.

With that, the Villains team dispersed into the woods.

"I'm going to find some villains to hit, I'm a great shot." Brick told everyone. "I don't want to lose this challenge and have another team member go home."

"I'll go with jockstrap!" Jo laughed and hit Brick with another leech.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Brick**: I don't understand how this is a heroes team! If they were at military camp they would be forced to do 100 push-ups for their failings. You don't shoot your own men, Jo!

* * *

**Jo**: I want to win this challenge but hitting Brick is so much fun! If I see a villain I'll shoot them but that does not mean Brick is getting any slack from me!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Heather wasted no time getting away from the train wreck that was her team and started walking in the woods, looking for Alejandro. She wanted to talk to him about earlier and she just wanted some alone time with him. While she was looking for him she saw Zoey lurking around and could have easily hit her but she had more important things going on in her mind.

"Alone at last." Alejandro appeared behind her, holding his gun with his shoes. "I could shoot you if I wanted to but I'd rather not. Can you hold the leech gun? Maybe take a few shots for me?"

"As if." Heather smirked and grabbed his gun. "How were you even planning to shoot with that thing? How about we don't play this dumb game. We never get along when money and competition in the way."

"Are you suggesting that we just...stop?" Alejandro asked. "I never thought I would see the day you stopped trying to win."

"Let's do it then." Heather told him. "Look, there's a tree over there and those idiots will never look for us in an obviously open area."

"Let's do it then." Alejandro stood up on his legs. "This? It was all an act to make you feel bad and want me."

"Well it worked...Sorta?" Heather laughed. "What really worked was that I thought you didn't call me at all."

Meanwhile, someone was watching the interaction with a very annoyed expression.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: Slippery eel. Of course his legs are fine. Well, we'll just have to see what the REST of the team has to say about this.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Noah, making sure to stay hidden, quickly fired a leech at Heather, hitting her square in the stomach.

"Agh!" Heather screeched. "Get it off, get it off!"

Alejandro, too preoccupied with his screaming girlfriend, didn't see Noah quickly run back deeper into the woods. He quickly plucked the leech off of her.

"Ooh, and Heather takes the first hit! 7-4 Villains!" Chris announced.

* * *

**(Confessional.) **

**Noah**: Satisfying.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Rckishmishn...Gwen..frikkenflappn boyfriend stealer...freaking...gothy blister..." Courtney grumbled to herself as she stomped through the forest. She heard a twig snap and dove behind a tree. She looked out to see Lightning, looking around, as he had heard her dive behind the tree.

Courtney peeked back around the tree again, but didn't see anything. Puzzled, she retracted her head and came face to face with Lightning's muzzle.

"Agh!" She screamed, kicking his gun into the underbrush and scurrying away. She drew her gun up, but before she was even half way there, Lightning had knocked the gun from her hands and snatched it for himself, aiming it once more at her forehead.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney**: I might be able to see how Lightning is so arrogant. Did you SEE those reflexes? He might make a great ally later on...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I have no quarrel with you." Courtney griped at him, as Lightning paused his trigger finger, confused.

"But we're on different teams." Lightning asked, puzzled.

"Doesn't matter, I just want GOTHY OUT OF HERE!" She yelled the last part, swiping the gun out of Lightning's astonished hands and stomping away from him, not even bothering to shoot him.

Brick, who saw this from a distance, sighed and shot Lightning in the butt as he went to grab his gun.

"And Brick evens the score by taking Lightning out of commission. It's now 6-4, still Villains." Chris told everyone.

Meanwhile, Scott was prancing around the forest looking for someone to take out. Upon hearing footsteps, Scott got on his knees and crawled into the bushes. He looked out through the leaves to see Jo walking by, looking like she could not care less about what was going on around her. Scott aimed his weapon and placed his finger on the trigger guard, ready to fire.

Suddenly, the farmer felt a soft tapping on his right shoulder. Scott turned around to see Fang sitting behind him.

"What the?!" Scott jumped. He was immediately hit in the back with a leech.

"Nice guerrilla strategy, Ginger," Jo cackled.

"But Fang is right behind-" Scott paused to discover that Fang had disappeared. "He was right here, I swear it! I would've gotten you if hadn't snuck up on me!" he protested, prying the leech off of him, ruining his wife-beater.

"Dude, you should seriously check into a mental hospital," Jo rolled her eyes, walking off.

"And the score is now 5-4 after Jo takes out Scott, with the Villains still in the lead!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: "Scott has just went from a villain last season to a pussy." Jo sneers. "Well, obviously his strategy last season was bull, but at least he wasn't a coward. Now look at him. He's slowly becoming the next DJ, and if you ask me, it's kinda depressing."

* * *

**Scott**: "I'm telling ya, Fang was there!" Scott insists. "He's been sneaking up on me ever since I got here and no matter where I go he's stalking me!" Suddenly, Fang walks into the confessional and sits on Scott's lap, smiling evilly at the farmer. "See?!"

* * *

**Scott**: Scott is covered in bite marks. "I just can't catch a break on this fucking island!" he scowls.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were looking for a Hero who has yet to be taken out -since Heather had already been taken out by Noah earlier - when they heard a somebody breathing loudly. They turned to see Harold standing there.

"Did you know that when you are holding a gun you are supposed to have your index finger on the trigger guard to prevent accidental discharge?" Harold asked. Duncan immediately aimed his gun at Harold and fired at him. But the lanky teen was too quick.

"You did not acknowledge my interesting fact at all!" Harold gasped. "Are you too idiotic to even do that?" Duncan and Gwen both fired at him, but again Harold dodged and took out Duncan.

"You bastard!" Duncan roared.

"Did you know that a bastard is actually someone who was born when their parents were unmarried?" Harold asked. "But as a result of the recognition of common-law relationships, it is less-ly that a child born to an unmarried couple would be considered-" Harold was cut off mid-sentence when a leech got him in the back.

"Thanks for interrupting me!" Harold glared at Zoey.

"Harold takes out Duncan only to be taken out by Zoey! The villains are still in the lead, 4-3!" Chris called out.

"Thanks for helping us," Gwen thanked Zoey.

"No problem," Zoey smiled. "You go after Jo, Courtney and Brick while I stay here and prevent anyone else from harming Duncan."

"Actually, Duncan will be fine," Gwen rolled her eyes, removing the leech from Duncan's chest and helping him up. We'll go after Jo or Brick and you can go after Courtney. See ya." She dragged Duncan away and they continued to search for a Hero who is still in the game. However, after walking a few paces, Gwen looked over her shoulder to see that Zoey is still following them.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: "Okay, I am beginning to become suspicious of what Zoey did to get into the Villains," Gwen glares. "I do not like how she is being so interested in Duncan all of a sudden and I do not like it one bit." She sighs. "And you know the worst part? It is making me realise how much I've probably hurt Courtney. I don't want to be a hypocrite, but I'm just going to have to vote Zoey out the next chance we get. I just don't trust her."

* * *

**Zoey**: "Nobody hurts Duncan," Zoey glares. "Nobody."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Gwen was walking with Zoey and Duncan, not very happy that Zoey was with their group, Duncan also looked annoyed by Zoey following them.

"So Gwen, after this game is over I was thinking about going to hang out at the beach." Duncan told his girlfriend. "We can build a fire and steal some booze from Chris and make a night out of it."

"I'll go with you guys." Zoey smiled "It'll be fun! The more the merrier!"

"I think he meant the two of us." Gwen crossed her arms. "Have you heard anything from Mike? You know, your boyfriend?"

"No, he's at the playa until the game ends." Zoey smiled. "So I figured that I would just hang out with you guys."

As the three of them were walking and talking, Courtney jumped down from a tree branch and fired 3 shots at Gwen and then laughed.

"Ha! Gothy is down!" Courtney clapped. "I've waited over a year to do that!"

"Courtney! You hit her in the face, arm and left boob with leeches!" Duncan yelled. "You're only supposed to hit her once!"

"What's your point?" Courtney started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to take a shot at Zoey or me?" Duncan asked. "you wasted all your ammo on Gwen!"

"Don't care." Courtney told him. "It was worth it! Besides, I bet you two morons are out anyways."

Gwen was on the ground, trying to get leeches off of her and Duncan looked at Courtney and then at Gwen deciding to not shoot Courtney and instead help Gwen get the leeches off of her. Zoey couldn't believe that Duncan was letting Courtney get away with this and helping Gwen when he should have been paying attention to her. Zoey picked up her gun and ran after Courtney, Duncan saw this and sighed in relief. He was just glad Zoey left them alone and he could help his girlfriend.

* * *

Zoey ran as fast as she could to keep up with Courtney, she was going to catch her if it was the last thing she did. She hated Gwen but if Duncan was upset that Courtney shot Gwen then she was going to get justice for him.

"Hey Courtney!" Zoey yelled when she finally caught up. "You're going to regret hitting Duncan's girlfriend!"

"Can't you just say her name?" Courtney asked as she dove behind a tree. "Haha. You missed me."

"I won't miss again!" Zoey ran at Zoey and as Courtney ran away Zoey took another shot and she hit Courtney in the back and the girl fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Zoey jumped up and down. "I did it! Now to make sure Duncan is okay."

As Zoey walked away she started whistling to herself, proud of her handiwork. As she was making her way back she got hit in the back of the head with a leech.

"Brick reporting for duty!" Brick yelled to Zoey. "It's all part of the job!"

"Dammit!" Zoey groaned.

"Incoming!" Jo shot a leech at Brick who turned around and glared at Jo.

"I shot her down and you just keep shooting me!" Brick yelled. "If we were in the army right now you would be discharged for this!"

"We're not in the military." Jo laughed. "So looks like that isn't happening! Look, I have one leech left and I promise I'll hit someone else other then you."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Brick**: I'm trying to be polite but if Jo keeps hitting me I think I'm going to hire a girl to punch her in the face!

* * *

**Jo**: I guess I should hit someone else other then Brick...

* * *

**Zoey**: I don't care that Brick hit me, if we lose then I just vote Gwen out!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Back in the woods were Heather and Alejandro who were still sitting on the ground. The two couldn't care less about this challenge at all.

"So last year I took Spanish just so I would know how to insult you in your own language." Heather admitted. "My friends made fun of me for it but it was worth it...now anyway."

"You should come to my place after the game ends." Alejandro suggested. "My Family would love to meet you."

"I guess we can do that." Heather told him. "You should come with me to my friend's party too!"

"Yes, it will be magnificen-Yeow!" Alejandro shrieked as a leech hit him directly in the left nipple.

"Sorry, soldier!" Brick said, somehow moving across the forest to where Alejandro and Heather were. "It's all part of the game." He saluted and ran back into the woods.

"Idiota." Alejandro muttered as he flicked the leech away. Jo's cackling laughter flowed throughout the forest.

"Man, the Heroes have really come back! Or, should I say, Brick has really come back." Chris laughed. "It's now Brick and Jo against Noah. Oh boy should this be exciting! And by exciting…I mean painful…for Noah…hahaha!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Great. How'd we lose?" He muttered to himself. "Oh, I know! Eel-man was busy canoodling with his girlfriend, same with _Gwuncan_, Scott's a retard, Lightning might've taken someone out but he's also dumb, and Zoey's too nice." He scoffed. "Some Villains."

"Thanks for talking!" Jo blurted out just as Brick was about to fire at the egghead.

"Jo!" Brick roared in annoyance as Noah dove behind a tree, the leech missing what would've otherwise been a perfect shot.

"Well sorry!" Jo said sarcastically. "I was planning to say it epicly as you fired, but _someone_ took their damn sweet time shooting their leech!"

"What?" Brick spluttered. "You have to be kidding me! That's totally bull, you just need to keep quiet and let your superiors do their work."

While Jo and Brick were having a pissing contest, Noah weighed his options. "Perfect." he rolled his eyes, not seeing a good way out of it. Taking a chance, he moseyed around the tree and brought his gun up to eye level, about to fire. Before he could, however, a leech slammed into his neck. He screamed and tried to tug it off, dropping his gun and sprinting through the woods.

Brick had turned and fired his gun perfectly, hitting Noah without even looking away from a yelling Jo.

"And the Heroes win! Actually…more like Brick wins! And the other Heroes are just lucky to be on his team!"

Brick and Jo, however, were too busy screaming at each other to notice.

"I'm tired of you treating me like trash!" Brick bellowed, bowling over Jo's words. He jabbed her in the chest with his pointer finger. "I'm not letting you push me around anymore, and if you do it again, so help me!"

"Help you what? Get a brain?" Jo laughed, unfazed.

Brick brought his gun up.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger," Jo sneered. "I bet you were planning on it the whole time!" Brick kept his gun trained on Jo, his fingers itching on the trigger guard.

"Go on! Hurry up with it!" Jo commanded. "I haven't got all day!"

With one final huff, Brick withdrew the gun and walked off. Jo rolled her eyes. "I knew you didn't have it in you, G.I. Joke!" she scoffed. But Brick ignored her, pretending he heard nothing but the nature around him. Jo shrugged and fired her last leech at him. Right in the back of the head. Also this did prompt Brick to jump, the cadet simply peeled the leech off of him and threw it away. Jo gritted her teeth.

Noah noticed this and smirked. "Don't like Brick giving you the silent treatment?" he mused.

"Oh shut up, egghead!" Jo butted him with the back of her gun and stormed off in a sulk.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: "What's Brick's problem?" Jo demands, swaying her arms about. "He's the one who's been making a big deal out of everything. Why is he taking it all out on me?"

* * *

**Noah**: "I can sense tension on the other team," Noah comments. "I could actually use this to my advantage. But for now, my main priority is to get that eel off our team. Heather will get pissed, but she did say I only had to make sure Alejandro Deadass outranked at least one contestant. So far, he's outranked two. But who else will vote for him? Well, let's just say it would've benefitted the eel for a certain love triangle to have stayed a secret in World Tour. Lightning will probably be easy to convince as well..."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Back at the cabins the villains were sitting outside on the porch of their crappy loser cabin that they weren't happy to be staying the night in.

"This place bites." Duncan groaned. "I can't believe we lost."

"Maybe it's because of everyone slacking off?" Noah smirked. "How's Heather?"

"Let's not go there, amigo." Alejandro glared. "Leave her out of this."

"The eel here decided it was a good idea to flirt with Heather the whole challenge." Noah told everyone. "If that's not elimination worthy then I don't know what is."

"Heather was helping me shoot because I can't walk." Alejandro assured the team.

"He can walk on his feet." Noah told them. "Being a villain is fun! I never imagined that I would get such a great satisfaction of ratting someone out publicly but this is just too good to keep to myself."

"Can you prove that he can walk?" Duncan asked. "If you can then I'd be willing to vote for him."

"Uh...No." Noah awkwardly laughed. "I guess that's the one thing I forgot."

"See? He's just lying because he wants you to see me as a threat." Alejandro told them. "I personally think Noah is a bigger threat, he's the smartest and that means he's going to play all of you."

"Says the guy who played 3 girls in world tour." Noah sighed. "Besides." He adressed Gwen and Duncan. "He did reveal you guys in World Tour, which is the reason Courtney now hates you. And the eel, said it himself, he's a major threat."

"We have a few minutes before we have to go and vote so why don't we split up and get our thoughts together?" Zoey suggested.

"Sha-Lightning thinks that's a great idea!" Lightning agreed. "I think we should vote for Jo!"

"She's not on this team anymore." Scott sighed. "I know who I'm not forming an alliance with."

"Wait...She?!" Lightning was shocked. "You mean he's a chick?!"

"Yes." Scott muttered. "Can I split up as far away from Lightning as I can?"

The Villains all agreed that they were getting on each others nerves and felt that it was time they discussed it in smaller groups. Gwen and Duncan took off as quickly as they could to get rid of Zoey.

"I want Zoey gone." Gwen told Duncan. "She's getting on my nerves."

"I want her gone too." Duncan agreed. "It's too soon and nobody would vote for her at this point."

"You're right." Gwen sighed. "We need her gone, she's freaking me out. I guess that leaves...*Bleep*"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: Okay, he wants her gone as much as I do! That's good...Right?

* * *

**Duncan**: If Gwen wants to get rid of Zoey then I'm cool with it! Zoey can go to the playa with her boyfriend and hopefully soon! Looks like we're going to have to get more people to help us.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

While Gwen and Duncan were talking, Noah took the time to talk to Lightning and Scott. Lightning was insisting on voting for Jo even thought she was no longer on the team. Noah decided to use this to his advantage.

"You can't vote for Jo, she's on the other team." Noah told him. "You should vote out Alejandro because he has bigger muscles then you!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: I feel like an idiot telling him this but there is no way you can reason with stupid so I'm just going to tell him whatever I need to so I can have his vote. Payback is oh so satisfying...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"You're right!" Lightning told him. "I need to have the sha-best muscles on this team!"

"I'll vote for him too." Scott told Noah. "He knocked my food on the floor and I think it was on purpose."

"I'd be mad too if he did that!" Noah agreed. "Only an asshole would do something like that."

"Seriously." Scott agreed with Noah. "Only my Ma makes me eat off the floor. He's going down."

* * *

The villains were sitting down around the fire as Chris threw the Marshmallows at the campers and everyone was paranoid.

"Wow, you guys much really hate each other." Chris laughed. "Zoey you have one vote so you're still safe! Take the Marshmallow!"

"Someone voted for me?" Zoey asked shocked.

"Apparently." Chris laughed."Gwen, have a Marshmallow! You only got one vote!"

"Someone voted for me?" Gwen asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I have only one left now." Chris laughed. "Looks like it's down to you two! Noah and Alejandro and the final Marshmallow goes to...Noah"

"WHAT?!" Both Heather and Alejandro yelled.

"Quiet Heather!" Chris yelled. "You're not on this team so sit down in the peanut gallery thing that Chef made for the winners to watch the losers..."

"No! You can't just vote him out!" Heather yelled.

"You wanna take his place?" Chris smirked.

"No." Heather sat down and crossed her arms.

"That's what I thought." Chris laughed. He addressed the Latino, who was fuming. "Alright, _Al, _time to pack up."

The arch villain snarled at Noah as he walked by him. Noah merely smirked and waved mockingly at him.

Heather turned away, trying to hide her disappointment as best she could, furious that she couldn't go and say goodbye to him, as she had to sit in the booth.

"Any last words?" Chris chuckled as Alejandro walked onto the boat.

"Yes!" He yelled over the boat engine. "Heather! I will miss you! And I was framed! Avenge me! It was-" His voice trailed off over the motor.

Heather's eyes snapped up, glaring at the Villains with pure fury in them. She made a vow to figure out which one it was...and it was _not _going to be pretty.

* * *

"Well!" Chris grumbled. "We ran out of time so I'll recap. Heather was bitchy and mad. Noah was smug. Gwen and Duncan were creeped out by Zoey. Brick almost punched Jo _and _Harold, but Jo beat him to the literal punch, haha! What drama will unfold next time? Find out right here...in about six to eight days, on Total! Drama! Heroes Vs Villains!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals.**_

_Alejandro: He smirks. "Noah trying to set me up for elimination? We'll see how well that goes for him."_

_Duncan: "Well, Alejandro is the biggest threat." He cringed. "As much as I would like Zoey off my balls, better vote for someone who has a shot at leaving."_

Zoey: "I vote for Gwen!" She stares at the camera. "I think my reasons are obvious."

_Lightning: "I sha-vote for Ale-sha-jandro! Ain't nobody going to have bigger muscles then the Lightning!" _

_Scott: "Alejandro...smacked...my pancakes!" He starts sobbing. "What jerk! What a meany face! I vote for him!" Suddenly Fang busts through the door to the outhouse and grins at him. "Augh!" Scott screames, slamming through the opposite wall to the confessional._

_Gwen: Gwen surveyed the wrecked outhouse. "I'm not even going to ask." She sighed. "I know I told Duncan I'd vote for Alejandro, but Zoey is just creasing me! She needs to go."_

_Noah: He smirks. "Justice, my slippery friend. Am I expecting Heather to find out? Yes. Do I care? Not right now. The taste of vengeance is sweet...oh so sweet._

* * *

**_Final Result: _**

_Alejandro: Four Votes. (Duncan, Lightning, Noah, Scott.)_

_Noah: One Vote. (Alejandro.)_

_Zoey: One Vote. (Gwen.)_

_Gwen: One Vote. (Zoey.)_

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Jo.**

**Villains: Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Lightning, Noah, Scott.**

**Eliminated: Sierra, Mike, Alejandro.**

* * *

**And Alejandro is gone! I was sad, but ICAAC and Red came up with this _awesome _idea, and he had to go! Oh well. Anyways, please review comments and thoughts, and clicking that Follow/Fav button sure is a great way to make me happy :). Ciao!**


	4. Stuff it in! STUFF IT!

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA HEROES VS VILLAINS!" Chris barked. "The Heroes finally ended their losing streak! While Heather was goofing off in favour of canoodling with Ale-hunk-dro, and Jo and Brick were fighting, the Villains... weren't doing very well yesterday. You see, Zoey continued to make passes at Duncan, even to the point it was pretty obvious and utterly creepy. Zoey revealed she pretty much hates Gwen, and now that Gwen has figured out that Zoey is hitting on Duncan, the feeling is pretty much mutual. Noah outed Alejandro's laziness and false claims about being dead from the waste down and as a result, Alejandro was sent to elimination. The Heroes may have won, but how far will Heather go to find out and get back at whoever was responsible for Alejandro's elimination? Will Brick and Jo make amends or continue on their path from being rivals to becoming bitter enemies? Will Courtney let go of her grudge on Gwen and will Harold stop being annoying? Will the feud between Gwen and Zoey end before things get more chaotic? Find out, right here, on Total... Drama... HEROES VS VILLAINS!"

* * *

Courtney walked down the stairs of the resort to find that everyone else was already up and having a good time while they were eating and watching TV. Courtney couldn't believe how nice this place was.

"This place is amazing." Courtney sipped her juice. "We better keep winning! I don't want to go back to that other dump the losers sleep in."

"You said it." Harold agreed. "Did you know that people do 80% better in everything they do if they think they're getting a reward for it."

"Why am I talking to you?" Courtney sighed. "Where is everyone else?"

"I'm watching a documentary on Zebra's." Harold told her. "You're more then welcome to join me so you can be educated in the near future and not be an idiot."

"I'm going to drown you in the hot tub if you say another word." Courtney reminded him. "Do you remember what I did to you in season one with that pole? I can make that seem like a paper cut compared to what I have planned for you if you don't shut up."

Right as Harold was about to say something stupid that would most likely get him killed Brick ran in the front doors of the resort with Jo behind him, beating the crap out of him. Courtney's eyes went to Jo who was hitting Brick and cursing at him and Brick fell on the couch by the TV and Jo jumped on top of him.

"ENOUGH!" Courtney went over to Jo and pulled her off of Brick. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?! You! Jo, what happened and why are you hitting him?!"

"If you must know." Jo sighed. "Brick and I were racing around the lake and he cut me off so I beat him up."

"You're kicking this guys ass because you challenged him to a race and lost?!" Courtney yelled at her. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Oh, You! Brick is it?"

"Ma'm, yes Ma'm!" Brick saluted Courtney.

"Hit her back you moron!" Courtney yelled at him. "You need to stand up to people! If someone did that to me I would kick them in the face!"

"She would." Harold confirmed. "I know from personal experiences."

"I was told to never hit a lady." Brick told Courtney.

"If she hits you first then it's self defense!" Courtney yelled at him. "You people are all pathetic! Where is Heather?! I need to talk to her!"

"She went to the Villains team to talk to Gwen." Jo laughed. "Like she'll have any luck there."

"I'm taking a shower, try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Courtney rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: Who does Courtney think she is?! If Brick stands up to me then it's all her fault!

* * *

**Brick**: Wow! A girl who isn't afraid to stand up to Jo! Maybe now Jo will leave me alone for good!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

At the Villains camp, Heather was over there yelling at Duncan because that was the first person she came in contact with when she got there.

"I'll murder you if you don't tell me who planned this?!" Heather grabbed Duncan by his shirt. "We were just working things out! We got back together and then you guys go and get rid of him?! Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want him to go?!"

"That's not how this game works, I could care less if you wanted him here or not." Duncan grabbed Heather by the wrist. "Get off me and beat it!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Duncan**: Heather's manicured nails just scratched my chest and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding. Ouch...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I know you had something to do with what happened to him." Heather glared. "I'm watching you."

"That's nice. I'll be taking a shit in the outhouse if you wanna watch me there." Duncan laughed. "Good look on whatever you're trying to do."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: I'm not allowing this to happen! I'm having a talk with Zoey and I'm putting this to an end before it goes any further!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Gwen couldn't take it anymore and she walked up to Zoey who was writing in her diary, taking a deep breath first, Gwen was getting ready to tell her.

"Can we talk?" Gwen sat down on Zoey's bed. "Listen here. I know you like Duncan and I ju-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zoey interrupted Gwen who put her hand in Zoey's face.

"No, you're listening and I'm talking." Gwen told her. "Duncan is my boyfriend and Mike is your boyfriend. You can't have my boyfriend."

"I don't see a problem with it." Zoey smirked at Gwen. "You stole him from Courtney so I can probably steal him from you. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Okay, you do make a good point." Gwen sighed. "What about Mike? He cares about you."

"Yeah, Mike likes me but Chester, Vito and Manitoba hate me and Svetlana wants to make out with me and that's just weird." Zoey told her.

"That's not my problem." Gwen told her. "You need to go and talk it out with your boyfriend and stay away from mine."

"What if I don't want to talk it out with him?" Zoey asked Gwen. "What if I just want to break up with Mike?"

"Then do it." Gwen told her. "If I see you flirting with my boyfriend again then I'm writing your name down and I bet I can get other people to do it too."

"Oh yeah?" Zoey scoffed, a rare occurance for her. "Like who?"

"Let's see, Duncan because he thinks your nuts," Gwen started, noticing the wince on Zoey's face. "Lightning, because you and Cameron ganged up on him last season and he's full retard, Scott could probably convinced and Noah would do it because then Duncan would just beat him up."

Zoey's confidence shattered like glass and she relented. "We'll see." She said reluctantly. "I won't start anything, but if he does something than I'm not going to run away! Like I said, once a cheater always a cheater."

"Whatever." Gwen sighed, "Good talk." She left the room.

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Gwen**: Is it bad if I thought that went better than expected?

**(End Confessional:)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather had stormed throughout the Villains cabin. She eventually gave up and stormed back into the winner cabin.

"You!" She shouted at Harold, shoving over and shattering the TV he was watching.

"Gosh!" Harold whined. "My Zebra documentary, Zeebrosis! Did you know that only four-hundred million six hundred fifty-two thousand one-hundred and fourteen copies made of that documentary? Now there's only four-hundred million six hundred-"

"ZIP IT!" Heather screeched at him, and Harold used his insane smarts to shut up. Heather took a deep breath. "Alejandro went home last night, and I want to find out HOW."

"Okay?" Harold asked, puzzled. "How might you supposed you do that?"

Heather facepalmed. "You WILL go and hack into the footage and find out who, do you understand me? If you don't, so help me I will break your lanky, skinny arms and shove them up your ass! Then I'll vote you off!"

Harold nodded, slightly pale. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Heather growled some more and stomped off.

"ALL CAMPERS TO THE BEACH, THAT'S ALL CAMPERS!" Chris barked over the intercom.

* * *

Everyone was standing before a gigantic obstacle course.

"Today's challenge is going to be tough on your tummies!" Chris announced, chuckling at his own alliteration, much to the groaning of everyone else. "Each team is given a plate with a giant stack of pancakes! Each contestant must eat as much as they can before they can in one minute before they can start the obstacle course! Each stack is also loaded with animals, mousetraps, bombs and a psychotic intern Chef kidnapped from the local psychiatric hospital who would bite anyone who comes near them! Then you must run through the same obstacle course as the one in the second epsiode of last season, without vomiting, or they will be eliminated!"

"Why are you ripping challenges off from previous seasons?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, Scott! I guess I might as well add the Salad Spinner at the end," Chris chuckled. "I've never tested it, but on completing your run through the course, you have to go in there and make it out without puking. Or else you're eliminated!"

"Thanks alot, redneck," Duncan scoffed at Scott.

"I could hold it in no problem," Scott shrugged. "Don't see why you cannot. I've seen you in previous seasons and I can tell that you are somewhat stronger than me." Duncan shrugged while Zoey glared at Scott.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Zoey**: I can't believe that Scott would say something like that to Duncan!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I want to go first!" Brick yelled "Please let me go first so that Jo can't trap me in any way!"

"Alright fine." Chris sighed. "Brick can go first for the heroes."

"I guess that means I'm Sha-going for the villains!" Lightning announced to his team and started to stuff his face with pancakes.

While Lightning was stuffing his face, Brick continued to eat and had rats come flying out and attacked his lips which made Chris laugh and Brick screamed.

"Run Brick!" Heather yelled. "Don't be an idiot! It's just a couple of rats!"

"Excuse me Heather, I just wanted to let you know that idiot is my word." Harold told her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say that."

"Idiot!" Heather yelled at Harold. "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! Harold you're the biggest idiot ever!"

"Run Brick!" Courtney yelled.

Brick gave her the thumbs up and started to run through the whole course while Lightning wasn't far behind him.

"This is Sha-Awesome!" Lightning yelled as he and Brick were flung into the salad spinner and then tossed out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Brick laid down on the ground. "The world is moving way too fast!"

"That was Sha-Awesome!" Lightning yelled. "Can I go again? I'm ready to go again!"

"NEXT!" Chris yelled into his megaphone.

"I'll go!" Heather announced to Chris.

"I'm just going to get this over with." Noah sighed. "The less people who put their mouth on the pancake the less likely I am to get a disease from this show."

Noah and Heather both started to stuff their mouths full of pancakes, though the former was moving at a much slower pace.

"C'mon, bookworm!" Duncan yelled at him. "You've only got one minute, get scarfing!"

"Does it look like I eat a lot?" Noah groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Your minute is up!" Chris exclaimed, and Heather and Noah took off down the course.

"Some funny business went down on your team last night, nerd." Heather hissed to Noah. "And I known to find out what."

"Good for you." Noah rolled his eyes. He then pushed ahead of Heather and jumped into the salad spinner, but the Queen

Bee wasn't far behind.

After exiting the spinner, the two got to their feet,

Looking extremely queasy. One vomited.

"Ooh, looks like Noah's out!" Chris laughed.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: so Heather thinks something is up, of course she would. Am I worried about my chances in the game? No. She's on the other team so I wouldn't have to worry about her until the merge. Am I worried about what she'll do to my spine? Maybe.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Alright, the heroes are slightly ahead but it's still anyone's game. Who's next?" Chris asked gleefully.

"I'll go!" Gwen volunteered.

"Perfect! I'll go too!" Courtney shouted. The two scrambed for their respective teams' plate of pancakes. Gwen kept her head down and ate while Courtney wolfed down as much pancakes as she could in an effort to eat more than Gwen. However, in her haste, Courtney managed to suffer through five boobytraps whereas Gwen only went through two, so Gwen ended up eating a bit more. As they ran through the obstacle course, Courtney made sure to stay ahead of Gwen. At one point, she yanked Gwen backwards and pushed herself forwards, much to Gwen's annoyance. Scott noticed this with dismay.

"HEY!" Scott called Chris. "Courtney can't do that! That's cheating!"

"I didn't say there were rules against cheating," Chris laughed, earning a middle finger from Scott. Gwen and Courtney survived the spinner but both were extremely dizzy. Zoey smirked as she looked at Gwen.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Zoey**: "It's as if the universe actually likes making me feel better," she sighs.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Both Heroes and Villains get a point!" Chris barked. "Who's next!" Zoey did not hesitate to run to the starting point.

"Outta my way, Brickhead!" Jo scoffed, shoving Brick onto the ground, earning a glare form Courtney.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney**: "What the fuck is Jo's problem?" Courtney demands to know. "It's as if Jo gets some sick pleasure from tormenting Brick. Brick may think that he's doing the female population justice by not hitting females, but women can be just as dangerous as men. Bearing in mind that if anyone uses me as an example, I will come after that person and they will never see the light of day again."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

As Jo and Zoey compete, Courtney walks up to Brick. "You need to stand up for yourself, Brick," she tells him.

Brick sighed as he stood up and dusted himself. "But I'm not supposed to hit a woman," he protested.

"Yeah, well I'm a woman and I hit men as well as other women," Courtney tells Brick. Noticing Brick gazing at her, Courtney immediately adds: "Men and women who are about to attack me or who are threatening me. The point is, no matter what gender that person is, if they are threatening or hurting someone who is innocent, then you have to stop that person. If you were a single father and a woman broke into your house and tries to kidnap your child, you won't have time to call the police and save your child. You'd have to hit the woman to apprehend her."

Brick sighed. "Maybe you're right. But I can't bring myself to hit a woman anyway," he confessed.

"Why not?" Courtney demanded, as Zoey barfed while falling out of the spinner. "Surely, they don't teach you this in military school."

"AND ANOTHER POINT FOR THE HEROES!" Chris announced.

"I know that," Brick replied. "I've been partnered up with female colleagues in sessions such as Judo and I've criticised for losing every time despite having potential to win. It's just... the reason is very personal for me. And I would prefer not to discuss it." He walked off to be alone. Courtney sighed, feeling sorry for the cadet.

"I'll go!" Harold wheezed, waving his scrawny arms around. "My mad eating skills will help us!"

"Ugh. Fine, let's get this over with." Duncan yawned, strolling up besides Harold.

"Prepare to face my awesome skills! You cannot win because you are an idiot!" Harold laughed.

"Ooh, good one." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Never heard that one before."

"And, go!" Chris announced, ignoring the way Harold was frowning at the delinquent.

Duncan and Harold ran up the pancake, which was pretty much evenly eaten, and started packing it in.

"Agh!" Duncan yelped, ducking as a boxing glove soared over his head. He straightened and smirked. "Is that all you got-AWGH." A second boxing glove came and pelted him in the throat.

"Ow!" Duncan coughed, his voice three octaves higher. "What the?"

"I may or may not have injected those boxing gloves with helium doses." Chris laughed.

"Piece of shit." Duncan squeaked.

"MAD SKILLS!" Harold laughed, flailing past Duncan on the way to the obstacle course. Duncan's dilema had cost him time and the Heroes had pulled ahead.

The nerd and the bully raced through the obstacle course, swerving and ducking through the possible pain inducers and making it to the spinner. Unfortunately, Duncan's shirt snagged on a nail, and as he was sent spinning at a high velocity his shirt ripped off. He fell to the ground, groaning, and Harold landed on top of them. Niether puked, but Harold barely made it.

As they rejoined their teams, Scott muttered under his breath: "Psh, I'm surprised Zoey didn't pass out." Sarcastically.

* * *

**(Confessional: Duncan.)**

**Duncan**: *looks worried* Pig boy knows about this? Oh that is NOT good.

**(End Confessional: Duncan.)**

* * *

"Everyone has now ran through the obstacle!" Chris barked. "Who wants to do their second run now?!"

"LIGHNING WILL!" Lightning chanted. "Sha-BAM!"

Courtney firmly raised her hand. "Count me in!" The two ran off towards the obstacle course. While they were at it, Jo went up to Brick.

"So are ya still ignoring me, Brickhead?" Jo taunted. Brick did not respond, though deep down, he was treading very close to his breaking point. "Thought so," Jo snickered, shoving Brick to the ground. Courtney, who was stumbling over after having gotten out of the spinner, witnessed this and was profoundly shocked by what she saw. The shock prompted to CIT to lose her mental grip on her stomach and vomit. Lightning puked as soon as he saw Courtney's puke.

"AND BOTH COURTNEY AND LIGHTNING PUKE!" Chris announced.

"No fair!" Lightning protested. "Lightning never pukes! Sha-LIGHTNING!"

"We have the action replays to prove you otherwise, dude," Chris deadpanned. "NEXT!"

"I'll go!" Heather told him. "I'll keep going until I win!"

"I'm game." Gwen told Chris. "This isn't the worst thing you've had us do."

"Yeah, it's kinda weak." Scott shrugged. "You're losing your touch Mclean!"

"Is that how you all feel?!" Chris yelled. "God, do you know how hard it is to come up with these things? Since Scott, Gwen and Courtney think that this is ridiculous and that I'm losing my touch here's how it's going to work! Chef! get over here!"

"What?" Chef walked over to Chris as he checked was laughing at something on his phone. "I'm watching these youtube kids do weird challenges and it's hilarious."

"Email those to me!" Chris told him. "I have got to see those! Anyway, I want you to go to the kitchen and get all the cockroaches out of there and then were going to throw them in a blender with some of that pancakes and Harold's dirty underwear and we're going to make everyone drink them until they puke because it's so gross. It'll be a little tribute to season one with an added bonus."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Harold**: Why does he have to use my underwear?! I try not to leave them on the floor but it's the easiest place to find them.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Chef walked back over to the group of kids and placed a blender in front of him, he then placed a large jar of roaches next to it and grabbed a handful of pancake and threw it in. You could hear the roaches crunching in the blender.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Lightning**: This sha-sucks! I don't know sha-why Scott always has to open his big sha-mouth!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"You hear them crunch, Chris." Chef laughed. "This'll make the game more interesting for sure. I love seeing them puke! We should put this on youtube."

"I know! That would be awesome!" Chris laughed. "So, this is how it's going to go. I have enough for at least fifty of these little drinks you'll be having, you'll all drink them at once and the last one standing wins for their team and the losing team will be cleaning the bathrooms out tonight because the intern who did that is in the hospital from testing another challenge that ended badly."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Duncan**: The best part of this challenge is that Harold has to eat his own underwear! I won't even care if we lose as long as I get to see him do it.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"So are the contestants who puked previously still having to do this?" Noah asked, looking a little green.

"Haha! Yup!" Chris strode up to him and laughed in his face for about fifteen seconds.

"Are you quite finished?" Noah asked dryly, wiping the spittle off of his face.

"Hold on." Chris paused. He then laughed in his face again for another good thirty seconds. He then strode back over to the spotlight. "Now then! Get chomping, round one!"

"Can we just quit?" Noah asked again.

"You're talking alot." Chris frowned. "And yes, you do. Now zip it."

"Sha-done!" Lightning smirked, thudding his empty glass onto the floor.

Jo pinched her nose and swallowed whole. "Oh that is revolting." She confirmed. "Really goddamn revolting."

Within five minutes everybody finished their first glass and no one had puked.

"Time for round two!"

"Bring it on!" Heather smirked. "You guys are going down." She snarled at the Villains.

After the second round Noah and Harold were the only ones who had puked.

"Time for round three." Chris laughed.

After the third round, Zoey was the next to vomit. The fourth round came, and after that, Brick, Courtney and Scott were out. The fifth round came and Lightning was out.

"NO FAIR!" Lightning screamed. "SHA-LIGHTNING DOES NOT PUKE! SHA-!"

"TIME FOR ROUND SIX!" Chris yelled, to be heard over Lightning's protests. Gwen and Heather were the next to drop out, leaving Duncan and Jo. Round seven came. "And the winning team is..." Chris announced...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Duncan was the first to throw up.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE HEROES!" Chris cheered. The Heroes whooped with joy whilst the Villains groaned, nobody groaning louder than Noah.

"HA! I knew I'd win for the Heroes!" Jo boasted. All of a sudden, her face went green. "Uh oh, I think I'm gonna-" The jockette could not finish as she proceeded to retch violently. Ten seconds later, the last of her vomit came out. Brick, meanwhile, was covered head to toe.

"Haha, nice!" Jo jeered Brick.

Courtney had had enough. "Jo, what is your problem?!" she demanded.

I don't know what you're talking about." Jo smirked. "I'll be in the resort for the rest of the night so why don't you stay out of my way and I'll try not to hit you."

"No, you're not going anywhere." Courtney grabbed her arm. "Why the hell are you doing this crap to Brick?! He's one the nicest guys on this show at the moment! Look around at the rest of the guys! Lightning's a sha-moron, Scott tried to make me a mud pie for breakfast, Duncan a goth loving cheater, Harold can't shut up for a second about stupid facts that nobody cares about! They're all just idiots so if he's going to be nice to you then you should appreciate it!"

"I don't know why you're even involved in this." Jo told her. "This is between me and Brick and you need to stay out of it!"

"Go drown in the lake, Jo!" Courtney grabbed Brick by the arm. "C'mon we don't need to deal with her crap. I'm going to take a walk and calm down. You can come with me."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Brick: That was really nice of Courtney to stand up for me like that. She's actually pretty and she's nice. I don't know why Duncan would ever cheat on a girl like that.

* * *

Courtney: I can't just let Jo do that to Brick, he's a total sweetheart and he's one of the strongest guys on this team, he just needs a little push here and there and he'll be great in an alliance!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

As Brick and Courtney stormed off in one direction and Jo stormed off in the other, Heather approached the only remaining Hero that had not stormed off.

"Harold!" She barked. "I require your 'mad skills'." She rolled her eyes.

Harold was by her side in an instant. "Do you know I have over twenty-seven and a half different kinds of mad skills?" He grinned, puffing his chest out.

"Couldn't give less of a shit." Heather scoffed. "But I do need you for something. You're good with tech, right?"

Harold, unfazed, nodded happily.

"Good." Heather smirked. "Now go figure out what we talked about earlier.

Harold raised an eyebrow worriedly. "Already? Is that a good idea?"

Heather's glare was enough to shut the nerd up and he sped off towards his destination.

* * *

The Villains were sitting once again on the porch of their cabin, a silence between them.

"Well." Lightning stated bluntly. "Who we sha-kicking off tonight, fools?"

Zoey shifted her eyes. "Don't know..."

"What about you?" Gwen glared at the meatheaded jock. "You didn't exactly do stellar in todays challenge, you know."

Lightning looked thunderstruck, but Duncan came to his defense.

"Nah, Sha-Dumbass scarfed more pancake then the rest of us."

"Which is why he puked..." Gwen scoffed. "Twice."

"THE LIGHTNING DID NOT PUKE!" The jock broke out of his stupor.

"Sure." Noah rolled his eyes. "And this team isn't dysfunctional."

Gwen and Duncan chuckled as Scott rolled his eyes. "Well." The dirt farmer said mischeviously. "Due to something I heard earlier, I have an inkling on who would be good for elimination..."

Zoey and Duncan's eyes widened, both in anger.

"I think the person we should put up for elimination is...gurk!" The redhead was knocked unconcious by a rock thrown from Duncan and kick from Zoey.

Noah stared at Scott's drooling form. "Uh, not that I really care...but why?"

"We shouldn't listen to anything he has to say." Zoey improvised. "I mean, look how devious he was last season!"

"Yeah!" Duncan said quickly. "Maybe we should, uh, kick him off. Better him than us, right?"

The Villains all looked at each other, doubt and acceptance struggling for control in their brains.

* * *

Harold's glasses shined brightly as he scanned through the recordings in the dim tent. He had just finished figuring out what Heather wanted to know. "I see." Harold smirked. "Interesting..Heather will be pleased." He then chortled. "I sounded like a brain-dead grunt that is just following someone else out of fear! I'd never do that." He then strolled out of the tent and found Heather in the Mess Hall. When Heather saw Harold sitting there in the doorway she quickly got up and left her dinner, following the ginger outside.

"Well?" She asked, hands on her hips. "What went down."

Harold said one word into Heather's ear, and that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Heather**: That slimly little egghead...I'm going to CRUSH HIM!

* * *

**Harold**: Yeah, sure. I could've totally lied to Heather if I wanted to, but I've got way too much honor for that! I learnt honor at Samurai Steve's Super Stealthy Saucy Samurai Seminar. Besides, if I lied Chris might put me on the Villains team and then Duncan would beat me up again.

**(End Confessional:)**

* * *

Heather was super pissed when she found out. She had no idea how she was going to get back at that person, but she knew for a fact that that egghead was going to regret that he was responsible for Alejandro's elimination. She walked over to the outhouse where Zoey and Gwen were arguing over Zoey's behaviour. They immediately stop as soon as Heather enters the outhouse.

"Gwen, Zoey, I never thought you two would fight," Heather deadpanned. "Thought you two would be friends or at least acquaintances."

"Trust us, it's a lot more complicated than that," Zoey glared. "And it is also none of your concer," she added.

"Not that I should care, but I must say, it is adding a lot of depth to your personality which was recently dominated by being the trophy girlfriend of a guy with MPD who also lacks a personality of his own," Heather retorted. "But now that you two are fighting, you would probably vote each other off, cancelling out these votes and effectively making you two somewhat more vulnerable."

"Okay, what do you want from us?" Gwen bluntly demanded.

"There is someone on your team who has to go," Heather told them. "Instead of wasting your votes on each other while the rest of your team could not give a shit about your petty feud, you could vote for that someone who is a threat or who is holding back your team."

"Who?" Zoey asked. Heather whispered the name to them.

"Make sure he goes," Heather warned them on her way out of the outhouse.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: "I know Heather is up to something, but I might as well vote for who she suggested," Gwen scoffs. "After all, I still want to know why Zoey is being a bitch to me and voting her out won't leave her enough time to explain herself."

* * *

**Zoey**: "Gwen is lucky she won't be going down until the next time we lose," Zoey glares. "Besides, I know that Duncan is going to take Gwen's side because he's Gwen's boyfriend and what happened before Total Drama, assuming he remembers. Scott obviously hates me and Lightning can easily be swayed to vote me off, while Noah doesn't really give a shit. One of the latter three has to go in order for Gwen to get eliminated before I am eliminated."

* * *

**Heather**: "And there you go!" Heather laughs. "That person is going down. Plus, now that Gwen and Zoey are fighting, I think I might find out what they are fighting about and use that to my advantage."

**(End Confessionals.)**

* * *

"Fine Heather, we'll do it." Gwen groaned. "Well at least I will, I don't know If Zoey will do it."

"Of course I'll do it, for now anyway." Zoey agreed. "This doesn't mean we're friends, I just think voting for him would be better for the team."

"So, how would you girls like to tell me what you're fighting about?" Heather asked.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "So you can blackmail me like you did with Trent and me in season one? So you can tell everyone like you did when you read my diary to everyone? I'll vote for who you want because it's not a bad strategy even though I'm sure it benefits you in some way."

"I'm heartbroken you would think that." Heather fake sounded sad and offended. "I'm a hero after all and we heroes don't do that kind of thing!"

"Rub it in my face Heather." Gwen told her. "I'd love to be on the heroes team."

"I'd like if you were a hero too." Zoey added. "Heather why do you even want him gone so badly?!"

"Because of Alejandro." Heather glared. "I just got him back into my life and now because of your team someone voted him out and now they're going to pay for it!"

"I thought you didn't fall in love." Gwen laughed. "That changed fast. So are you together now? Let's hope he's not just playing you again and after you leave here you'll never see him again, wouldn't that been the second time that has happened to you?"

"Do you want to die?" Heather glared. "I will kill you in your sleep! Don't you dare ever say things about my relationship when you were the one who stole Courtney's boyfriend!"

"Karma may pay you a visit Gwen." Zoey laughed. "I think it's sweet that Heather and Alejandro are reconnecting."

"He's not even my boyfriend." Heather told them. "Do you know why? Because your team sucks and voted him off! Everyone on this island has it out for me! Just vote for who I told you and we won't have any problems during the merge."

"What if you don't make me?" Zoey asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Heather asked. "Do you wanna be sorry? You'll regret ever saying that!"

"I wasn't threatening anyone, I was just asking a question." Zoey stated.

"Whatever." Heather flipped her hair. "Just vote for him and we won't have a problem."

"But Heather what if it's-" Gwen went to say but Heather cut her off.

"JUST DO IT!" Heather yelled.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather**: Gwen and Zoey are idiots and just need to shut up and do what I ask or they'll be sorry. That goes for anyone else who crosses me! I'm not 100% sure what my feelings are for Alejandro but I know what I am sure of, I will make it to the merge and I will win this and anyone who gets in my way is going to pay. I'm still the Queen Bee around here and I want my throne back.

* * *

**Zoey**: Heather is really bossy and I'm starting to see why people didn't like her in previous seasons. I remember when I was 13 and season one was on TV and I thought that Heather was just hyping it up for rating but now that I'm here with her I can see I was wrong...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I'm glad that's settled on the vote tonight." Gwen sighed. "I'll go tell Duncan who to vote for."

"Maybe I should tell him?" Zoey suggested. "I think he would like to know what's going on."

"He would, that's why I'm telling him." Gwen walked quickly away from Zoey to tell Duncan. "He's my boyfriend."

"For now." Zoey rolled her eyes as she watched Gwen take off.

* * *

The Villains had all finished voting and the heroes sat in the new peanut gallery and watched as usual. The last villain to vote was Zoey, who sat down next to Duncan when she was done and that got her a dirty look from Gwen.

"Well then." Chris looked at the votes. "It looks like it's settled then and the following people get a marshmallow, those people are Gwen, Duncan, Zoey and...Wait a second, Lightning did you vote for Brick and sign your name next to it?!"

"Yes I did." Lightning happily told Chris. "I'm hoping the sha-team agrees with me!"

"She's not on your team so your vote does not count..." Chris gave him a strange look. "Nobody voted for you either Lightning but since you voted for Jo, I'm giving her your marshmallow! Head's up Jo!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Jo: What a Sha-idiot! I guess I should thank him because I happen to like marshmallows. *Jo eats the marshmallow*

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I have one Marshmallow left and I hav-" Chris was going to say but Lightning interrupted.

"Can I have it!?" Lightning asked.

"No." Chris sighed. "Anyway, I have one left and I have Noah and Scott sitting here and the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Noah.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Scott yelled. "You guys voted for me?!"

"Nothing personal on my end." Duncan laughed. "Later..."

"Well that was fun." Chris laughed as Chef came and escorted Scott away. "Let's go watch him get flushed! It's like my favorite part!"

"Nah I'm good." Gwen told Chris. "I'm going to bed."

"I have to go and thank some people." Heather smirked.

"Good luck with that, Heather." Noah laughed.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: So Heather thinks it was Scott who got rid of Alejandro? Better her then me."

* * *

**Heather**: Thank you Gwen and Zoey for doing all the dirty work. *She laughs.* Of COURSE I know Noah is behind it, but let him think that he's off the hook. If he makes the merge, BAM. Blindsided. Twerp won't know what hit him. Just you wait…

Just you wait.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Ooohohooh, spicy!" Chris laughed. "How will Heather's attempt to blindside Noah go? Will Harold ever shut up? What's going to happen with Brick, Courtney and Jo. Not to mention the Zoey and Gwen rivalry. You know...when you think about it, there is no surprise that Scott went home, he's done nothing! Hahah! Find out what's going next time on Total! Drama! Heroes Vs Villains."

* * *

**_Voting Confessionals._**

_Scott: "Well, I guess I vote for Noah. He puked first both times."_

_Lightning: "I vote for the scrawny guy! He's useless!" He crosses his arms.  
_

_Gwen: "Vote for Scott? Seems legit. Duncan and I were already planning on it." She laughs. "Zoey, you're getting on my nerves and I can't wait to see you walk the dock."  
_

_Duncan: Duncan smirks. "Bye-bye, Pig Boy. Probably shouldn't of let slip you know about how nuts Zoey is."_

_Noah: He groans. "Today sucked. Alot." He rolls his eyes. "I guess Scott should go. He's a threat and annoying. Plus, better him then me. I hope Heather doesn't find out anytime soon..."  
_

_Zoey: "Psh, Scott got everyone eliminated last season. As much as I would love to send the gothball home, that's not going to work. Sorry Scott."  
_

* * *

_**Final Result:**_

_Scott: Four Votes. (Gwen, Duncan, Noah, Zoey.)_

_Noah: Two Votes. (Scott, Lightning.)_

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Jo.**

**Villains: Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Lightning, Noah.**

**Eliminated: Sierra, Mike, Alejandro, Scott****.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed :).**


	5. Serious Madness! No Moon Needed!

**Hey all! Chapter 5 is now here! Awesome, huh? Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!...SERIOUSLY. DON'T. I'M WATCHING YOU.**

* * *

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA HEROES VS VILLAINS!" Chris barked. "There was a lot of drama within the Heroes, what with Jo being a bitch to Brick and Brick being too much of a pussy to stand up for himself, Courtney butting in trying to help Brick and stuff and Harold being annoying as usual. Oh, and Heather was snooping around the Villains team because she was pissed that Alejandro was eliminated. Not important. Any-who, we had an obstacle course that started off with giant pancakes laced with booby traps... and some marijuana too, which had not calmed down any of the contestnats... they must've barfed it up in the surprise challenge, which lead to the Heroes winning the second time in a row! Heather found out who the evil mastermind behind Alejandro's elimination was, but voted out Scott for some reason. Not that I'm complaining, Scott was boring this season, and Fang was too busy attacking the interns to fix that. So yeah, so long Scott! Who will Heather eliminate next before she finally eliminates her target? Will Courtney finally get Jo to leave Brick? Not without her lawyers, no. Will Gwen and Zoey continue to fight? Hopefully. It's getting to the point where a cat fight is inevitable." Chris noticed the cameraman staring at him. "Hey you can't blame me? I'm horny. So what? Just find out, right here, on Total... Drama... HEROES VS VILLAINS!"

* * *

The next morning in the male loser cabin, Duncan and Noah were trying to sleep. But Lightning was snoring loudly.

"Sha-snore... sha-snore... sha-snore..." Lightning snored.

"Seriously!" Noah finally groaned. "He even says 'sha' before every time he inhales in his sleep! How is that even possible?"

"I'm just surprised I was able to at least get SOME shut-eye!" Duncan retorted.

"If he's not eliminated tonight, then feel free to hit him over the head before bedtime," Noah advised. "I normally don't condone violence - well, I don't condemn it either, once it doesn't involve me at the receiving end of it - but a knockout would do us some good."

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Duncan**: "That guy, Noah, is a sociopath," Duncan glares. He pauses as the camera shakes horizontally. "What? Thinking I'm a hypocrite, are ya? Well maybe this fist could help you to think differently!"

* * *

**Noah**: "A lot of people think I'm a sociopath," Noah laments. "Well, try staying sane while you're on an island full of people who molest cameras for reasons I don't want to know. I've seen dents on this camera before, and none of them were this big."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I'm going to see what the girls are doing." Noah sighed. "Surely hanging out with them has to be more fun then listening to Lightning snore all morning."

"Have fun." Duncan put his headphones in. "I'll see you at challenge time."

"You don't want to see your girlfriend?" Noah smirked. "That's surprising."

"Hell no." Duncan told him. "It's Zoey and Gwen and I'm pretty sure Zoey's nuts and I'm still not 100% sure about Gwen and I know Heather's nuts and Courtney's a bitch. I'm not hanging out with any of them and don't even get me started on Doris."

"Whatever." Noah walked out of the cabin leaving Duncan alone with Lightning.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Duncan:** I learned one thing from being on this show so long. All the chicks here are nuts and if you think they're bad when the cameras are rolling then you should see how it is when the cameras are turned off. No thanks! I'll stay here with my music because music isn't fucking insane.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Back at the resort with the heroes, Courtney was the first one to go outside that morning and the water actually looked peaceful and the island wasn't half bad when Chris wasn't making them do crap for money on it. Courtney's nice morning was ruined however when Jo flung the door open and ran out on the porch.

"Woah! Check out the weather today!" Jo cheered. "It's the perfect morning to run around the lake a couple of times and then do a couple laps in the water! You want to race? I bet I could beat you."

"No. I'm good." Courtney laughed. "If I'm not getting immunity or money for it then it's not happening. If you want to work out and be tired during the challenges then that's your problem, not mine."

* * *

**(Confessional**:)

**Courtney:** So there I was just enjoying something on this island for once and then Jo had to come out and ruin the peace and quiet.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

As Jo ran out to exercise Courtney thought she could get back into her mode of relaxation but she was proven wrong when Brick and Harold came walking outside and started talking about Harold's mad skills, this annoyed Courtney because Harold was standing way to close to her and invading her personal space.

"Do you two mind?" Courtney glared at Harold. "Do you understand personal space, Harold?"

"Yeah, I do." Harold told her. "But you don't own this porch so it's not actually yours and you have to share this space. It's not your own personal space Courtney! Gosh you're such an idiot!"

"Maybe we should give her some space?" Brick suggested. "Courtney, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"No thanks." Courtney told him. "It's almost 10:00am and Chris should be starting a challenge soon, he always does so I think I'm going to save my energy for then."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Brick:** I really wanted to take a walk with Courtney just the two of us to thank her for sticking up for me the other day but I think Harold ruined it.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Suit yourself." Brick shrugged. "I'm off to go exercise...on the other side of the island of Jo." He jogged off screen.

"Ah, some peace and quiet...finally!" Courtney sighed, reclining on the porch. She was interrupted by Harold's loud breathing. She shot him an annoyed glance.

"Can you do that somewhere else?" She asked, irritated.

"Gosh. Fine." Harold said dejectedly, walking towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

In the Mess Hall Zoey was currently eating breakfast while Gwen was glaring at her from across the room. Noah was sitting next to Gwen, watching the goth's glares with an amused expression.

"Why the Uchiha stare?" Noah asked, inwardly chuckling at his own joke.

"Nothing you'd care about." Gwen spat, still glaring at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes and shut up.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: I swear, you try to be nice to these people...no wonder people think I'm a sociopath! Everyone else is letting their hormonal instincts make them all emotional wrecks!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was sitting on the table behind the Villains, glaring at Noah, who had his back against her. She gritted his teeth in anger whenever there was no food in her mouth.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather**: "Noah is so going down!" Heather scoffs. "He just flatout voted out Alejandro right behind my back! He will pay for this tonight. I am going to make sure that the Villains lose. And WHEN they lose, I am going to make sure that Noah is the next to go. By getting Zoey and Gwen to vote out Noah instead of each other, and tricking Lightning into doing the same, the only problem is HOW to sabotage the Villains without breaking the rules and getting disqualified because of a technicality."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Harold walked into the mess hall and just stood there. Gwen, Zoey, Noah and Heather looked up from their breakfast and noticed him staring at him.

"What do you want, Harold?" Gwen groaned.

"Did you know that pound for pound, bone is stronger than steal?" Harold gabbed.

"Lucky for you that you're not made of steel," Heather glared.

"Did you know that people our age should have seven to nine hours of sleep?" Harold gabbed.

"Gee, I wonder why I went to bed at 11pm last night?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that Chef Hatchet's forename is-"

Chef threw a knife at Harold, who just narrowly dodged it. "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence. BOY!" he breatheed. The knife landed in the crotch of an intern who happened to be passing by.

"Chef, do you know where Chris is?" Noah sighed. "I want to get this day over with."

"You have a long ass wait." Chef laughed. "Chris is sleeping in his cabin and ya'll ain't gonna bother him!"

"He's sleeping?!" Heather demanded to know. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Someone should wake him up." Harold told everyone. "Did you know that sleeping during the day is the best way to start a bad sleeping habit?"

"Good Sha-morning!" Lightning stormed in the dining hall. "That was one of the best sha-sleeps I've had in awhile!"

"It's not morning anymore, it's almost noon." Noah laughed.

"Oh! That explains why I slept well." Lightning announced.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do all day while we wait for Chris?" Heather asked Chef.

"I don't even care." Chef told her. "The challenge is tonight so I suggest going the hell to bed!"

"I can't see well in the dark!" Harold announced.

"I think that's kinda the point." Noah rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm going to take a nap before this thing starts."

"Yeah, all the better to cross people when you're well rested." Heather glared at Noah.

Noah begin to feel uneasy when he noticed that Heather was glaring at him.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: "Crap! Heather knows!" Noah curses. "F**K!"

* * *

**Heather**: "That stare Noah has given me shows that he knows I'm coming after him," Heather smirks. "Too bad for him he'll never know when it will hit him.

* * *

**Noah**: "Well I guess now that Heather knows, I should at least try harder in challenges and make sure my team doesn't lose," Noah shrugs. "If that doesn't happen, well, I could always throw somebody under the bus."

* * *

**Lightning**: "Nothing like a nice sha-sleep!" Lightning beams. "Sha-LIGHTNING!"

**(End Confessionals.)**

* * *

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE CAMPGROUNDS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Chris barked, six hours later.

At the campgrounds, everyone was pissed off at Chris as he started off the challenge. "Today's challenge will involve a treasure hunt, like last season," Chris announced, ignoring all of the glares he was receiving. "But you must race to the other side of the island while you're at it! You also need to be present with your whole team when you cross the line!" Chris yelled. "If you don't have everyone then you'll lose! Pay attention to that moon! It's like reddish and pinkish and it has strange powers! It makes you act all cray-cray! So get movin' and don't take all day-day!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: Do you know who makes bad puns? Chris! People say my zingers are bad but he's worse then they think I am.

* * *

**Heather**: The woods is dark at night and Chris didn't give us a flashlight! If I can't see then I cam accidentally on purpose shove Noah's ass into the river!

* * *

**Gwen**: I like the moon, it's kinda romantic! Maybe Duncan and I can get a few minutes to ourselves.

* * *

**Zoey**: Ever since I got into these woods Gwen has been giving me dirty looks and I hope I didn't do anything to upset her! My Mind has been cloudy and all over the place lately!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I think we should go to the right!" Courtney suggested. "The Villains are going to the left so it's the smartest choice."

"I think we should follow the others and destroy them one by one!" Jo yelled.

"I agree with that plan." Heather laughed.

"I think we should go to the right." Brick agreed with Courtney

"Great then you go with Courtney that way and Jo and I will see you at the finish line!" Heather yelled.

Guys? What about me?" Harold asked, pushing his glasses on his nose. "Did you know that generally if you pick the same route as your opponents that you have a better chance of winning."

"Good!" Courtney quickly said, shoving the nerd into Heather and Jo. "Then you go with them! C'mon Brick!" The two sped off into the woods.

"Bitch." Jo growled as Harold started gabbing.

* * *

"We're going this way." Gwen spat, grabbing Duncan and dragging him away.

"Fine by me." Noah rolled his eyes. "It's better for me to go alone anyway."

"Oh no, 'we're' includes you." Duncan said, shooting Noah a fearful glance and gesturing with his eyes at Zoey, who merely looked confused.

"Why don't we all go together?" The redhead asked curiously. "I mean, that would make more sense so we wouldn't get split up and one of us get lost."

"Sure, sure." Gwen hissed. She glanced at Duncan. "Let's go by ourselves, please?"

Duncan melted under his girlfriends gaze. "Okay, fine." He sighed.

"Okay...wanna go together?" Zoey asked Noah, who looked alarmed.

"Uh, no thanks, Stalkerlicious V2." Noah snarked. "I'd rather have meat for brains."

"Lightning took off into the woods about five minutes ago." Duncan called back as he left with Gwen.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Zoey**: What the heck is going on? My mind is all foggy and Mike is gone! I'm on the Villains and Duncan and Gwen seem to hate me. *She shows the camera a small hole on her neck.* Also, this hole is really sore and I'm just so darn confused! I need some answers.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Listen, I really appreciate you helping me out with Jo and all," Brick told Courtney.

"You needed it though," Courtney replied. "It's not that you can't stand up to women, but it's just that you won't. I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but I think it would be good to get it off your chest."

"But I don't want the world to know," Brick protested.

"I can see to it that Chris does not air the conversation between you and me," Courtney assured him. "I have lawyers. Besides, I don't think Chris's target audience would be interested in anything that does not involve violence, toilet humour or the like."

Brick sighed. "Well... okay, I'll tell you," he sighed. "But you cannot tell anyone."

"You have my word," Courtney patted Brick's shoulder.

* * *

"Great," Noah groaned. "I'm stuck with you two."

"Sha-Lightning is the only one who is sha-stuck!" Lightning scoffed at Noah. The camera pans out to show Lightning stuck in quicksand.

"No, I meant- forget it," Noah rolled his eyes.

"We should help Lightning get out of there," Zoey said. "Not only though we need our whole team, but we can't leave another person for dead."

"So you'd help out even if Gwen was stuck in quicksand?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'd help Gwen, why wouldn't I?" Zoey asked.

"Like you don't know." Noah laughed. "It's fine by me though. I could care less what happens to any of you. If someone died during a challenge that would just mean it's one less person I have to compete with to win this thing."

"That's not a very nice way to win the game." Zoey told him. "If I win this I want it to be because I'm the best and I would never sabotage Gwen in any way."

"I like your game." Noah admitted. "Sweet innocent act. You do it so much better then Heather did in season one."

"Can you please help the Sha-ightning!" Lightning yelled.

"Yeah, I guess." Noah sighed and walked over to help him.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Zoey**: What is Noah talking about?

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"This is annoying!" Gwen turned around and glared.

"Yeah, I agree!" Duncan glared. "Gwen and I are trying to get away from everyone else! I could care less about even crossing the finish line! Can you three go follow someone else?"

"No." Heather smirked. "If it bothers you that much then I'll just have to keep doing it."

"Hey. I found these red berries and I bet that they could stain clothes really good." Jo laughed and picked up the berries and threw them at Gwen, leaving a bright red stain on her shirt. "Yep, they definitely stain."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: Why can't I just have one moment alone with my boyfriend?! I finally get rid of Zoey and now Harold, Heather and Jo are following us and throwing berries at me! What kind of karma is this?! Is this like payback for that time at school that I cut five people in line to get the last slice of cake?!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"C'mon!" Gwen yelled. "This is so annoying!"

"I'm all for following you guys because that's how you win." Harold informed them. "Following your opponents is how 83% of people win challenges."

"Following Duncan is a 100% chance of get the shit beat out of you!" Duncan glared and made a fist in front of Harold.

"I'm not afraid of you though." Jo shrugged. "If you beat up Harold then you'll have to go through me first because I can't win this challenge without Harold."

"Ditto for me!" Heather told him. "You can beat Harold up all you want after we cross the finish line! I'm not dragging an injured and bloody Harold across the finish line."

"I know a short cut." Duncan told Gwen. "We'll have to build a raft out of wood but that shouldn't take that long and they won't be able to follow us then unless they want to build a raft too. There are like a million ways we can these losers! I'm the one with a strategy and I'm going to get us there before everyone else."

Duncan and Gwen went off into the woods and Jo and Heather looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay, new plan." Heather sighed. "Jo and Harold go and cross the finish line and I'll make sure that Duncan never finishes that stupid raft."

"Fine by me." Jo rolled her eyes. She grabbed Harold and dragger the lanky nerd off.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: Let Heather trail the Villains and lose the challenge. Then we have someone to blame, and that person won't be me! Perfect.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Perfect." Noah sighed. He too was now stuck in quicksand.

Lightning was very annoyed, only his head was now visible. "You now, for someone who is supposed to be a smart guy, that wasn't very smart guyly."

"Well how was I supposed to know when I threw you the vine you would scream and yank on it as hard as you can?" Noah sighed. He turned to Zoey, the only one left unstuck. "Can you help us? Or do I have to sound like Mike and scream?"

Zoey sighed. "Of course I'll help!" She grabbed a different vine and used it to haul them both out. Or at least she tried too, but Lightning did the same thing and ended up yanking Zoey in as well.

"Sha-thanks!" Lightning grinned. "Let's sha-go!"

"Great." Noah sighed.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah: **Seriously? How stupid can you be!?

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Gwen and Duncan immediately began to work on the raft as soon as they reached a river bank. Unbeknownst to them, however, Heather was stalking them.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

HEATHER: "After rewatching World Tour, I have improved my stalking skills," Heather brags. "I can now follow people without them knowing... though it makes me sound more of a creeper every time I get caught. I owe it to Alejandro. Speaking which, as soon as I have Gwen and Duncan sorted out, NOAH IS NEXT!" she shouts.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Brick sighed. "Courtney, have you ever had parents who've been divorced?" he asked.

"No," said Courtney. "Though I kinda wished he did. One of them is always away on business while the other one is at home, at least they claim to be. I feel they'd be happier that way anyway." She paused. "Sorry, I realise that divorce could've had a negative effect on your childhood," she apologised.

But Brick just smiled. "Don't worry about that," he replied. "The divorce was actually a positive experience. Though not enough to relieve me of any of the trauma I've endured prior to that."

Courtney was shocked. "What happened?" she asked. "Remember, you can take your time with this. I know it can be difficult to share these things."

Brick sighed, but he continued. "Well, I was eleven years old when the divorce was finalised," he confessed. "It was very rough for me. It took months of a bitter, painful custodial battle before the judge finally awarded sole custody to my mother and my father was not allowed to see me. You see, my dad was a very physically abusive man. Every day when I was little, whenever I was around, he would punch my mom, usually over her cooking, cleaning and parenting. This was not true. My mom was very warm and kind to me when dad was not home, and when he was, she did everything she could to pretend she was not afraid of him, and that it was perfectly normal."

Courtney was stunned. After a few seconds of silence, she was finally able to respond. "What changed her mind?" Courtney asked.

"I befriended a kid in middle school," Brick replied. "I came over to his house once and noticed his dad stayed at home and that he and his wife respected each other. One time my friend and I heard them have an argument but we never heard any exchange of slaps or punches. In fact, whenever they raised their voices, they'd immediately realise it and lower their voices. When I came home, I told this to mom and she was not shocked at all. She just said that it all varies from one family to the next. But I was still confused so I asked a teacher about this... and that was when social services got involved..."

Courtney could believe what she was hearing. She KNEW that stuff like this happens in many families, but she never once thought that she would ever meet a survivor of domestic abuse. "What happened next?" she asked.

"My parents, even my mom, sugarcoated everything," said Brick. "I'm not sure how the authorities responded, but they left within an hour and I was sent to my room that time. But when they left, my dad burst into my room and started to attack me. I've seen him angry a lot of times before, but like that, not even to mom. He accused me of being a filthy liar, beat with his belt and threw me against the wall. After I was thrown, he lunged for me. But then my mom ran into my room and she immediately started to fight my dad to protect me. I could not believe it. After she managed to subdue him, she grabbed me and ran out of the house to the neighbours to get help. The police came and my dad was arrested. He contested the divorce and the claims of domestc abuse and demanded that he got sole custody of me. Thankfully, the judge ruled in favour of my mom and I and my dad was sentenced to prison. I wasn't allowed in the courtroom, but I was told his sentence was short, but with a restraining order afterwards. My mom and I moved to another province."

Courtney was almost speechless. "Oh Brick, I'm so sorry to hear that," she told him.

Brick sighed. "I appreciate it. Thanks. I still have nightmares from time to time, but.."

"Has life gotten better for you afterwards?" Courtney asked.

"It did," Brick replied. "As soon as we moved, my mom rented a apartment under my uncles'. Until then I never saw my maternal extended family, but my mom's only sibling was gay, which my dad did not approve of. But my uncles were two of the most nicest people I have met. They both met in the army, and my cousin also aspired to join to be like his dads, so that motivated me to join. My maternal granddad was also a soldier, and he was a very kind man. I made a lot of friends, but most of the women and girls I knew were very confident and brave, and none of them had an abusive male family member. I assumed that was why, and htat mistreating women oppresses them."

"Well, of course it does," Courtney explained. "But treating ANYONE terribly is basically oppressing them, regardless of gender. I know cases where women abuse men are not as common, but they do happen, and in a lot of these cases, the get away with it because the victims rarely report it. Because of societal expections ot mem to be brave, they are too afraid to do so."

Brick smiled at Courtney. "Thank you, Courtney. I honestly appreciate you taking the time to listen." He hugged her.

"No problem," Courtney assured him, returning the hug. "And I won't let anyone find out as well until you are ready to share it yourself. I will make sure Chris won't air it without your permission. I have my ways."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney**: "It all makes sense now," Courtney sighs. "No wonder Brick lets Jo walk right over him. Poor thing. All of this is making me realise that maybe I should stop being violent as well towards people. And yes, I sayd I had my mays about making sure Chris doesn't air anything sensitive," she adds, turning stern all of a sudden. "Please don't be making assumptions."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Courtney, do you think that maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" Brick asked her. "I would never usually ask someone like you out but I figured that I don't have anything to lose and the worst that could happen is you'll reject me."

"I'd love to." Courtney smiled. "You're really sweet and we should definitely go out sometime. Let's go and kick some ass in this challenge! It's getting darker and darker every minute and I just want to finish this challenge and go to bed."

"I hear you." Brick agreed. "Uh, Courtney is that a herd of angry rabbits?"

"Don't be ridiculous, rabbits don't travel in herds." Courtney laughed. "I like you and all but I think you're being slightly paranoid about some harmless bunnies!"

"Look!" Brick spun her around to a wild herd of about 12 rabbits and they had fangs and looked like they could have been part vampire. "I told you there were some freaky looking bunnies!"

"Run!" Courtney commanded Brick and the two ran and screamed into a bush with thorns that both Brick and Courtney got their clothes and hair stuck to. "Great! this is the worst possible situation that could have happened to anyone! We're so going to lose this challenge! Stupid Chris making us do this stupid challenge at night!"

"Courtney, just hold still and we can get out of this." Brick tried to reason with her. "We'll get out of this and make it to the finish line with plenty of time."

* * *

Lightning, Zoey and Noah were now all stuck in quick sand and Lightning was sinking the quickest because he kept moving the most out of the three of them.

"This is just perfect." Noah sighed. "I'm stuck here with a Bi-polar nut case and an idiot who won't stop moving and is going to slowly die first and bore me to death by saying stupid things while he dies. Lightning, can you stop talking? I estimated that I have maybe two hours to live and I'd like to have that time to think about everything that I've done in my life that got me to this point."

"I just want to say that if I was able to kiss Mike one more time that my life would be made." Zoey told them. "I miss him so much. If I knew I was going to die at the age of 16 years old I would have gotten married when I was 14 to that kid who lived up the street from me."

"If Lightning knew he was going to die today then he would have Sha-told Chef that his cooking was the worst that he ever eated." Lightning yelled. "Sha-YOLO!"

"Seriously? You would have married the neighbor kid and you would have pissed Chef off?" Noah glared. "Eated is not a word and saying YOLO kills brain cells."

"Maybe there is still some hope that the others will come and find us!" Zoey told them.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Noah told her. "Our team is full of stupid people who don't know how to do simple tasks. Do you really expect anyone to show up and help us? If they actually show up they would just get stuck here with us and we would all die together."

"Then we would sha-win!" Lightning exclaimed.

"HELP!" Zoey yelled. "HELP! Chris?! Chef?! Producers?! Interns?! Villains?! Heroes?! ANYONE?!"

"Yeah, yell to everyone and make us a target for attacks." Noah face palmed. "This is the worst and most likely last night of my life and I'm stuck here with you two."

* * *

Back at the edge of the river Gwen and Duncan were working on building the raft that they were going to use to sail their way to the finish line. Duncan was making the raft and Gwen was using his lighter to help him see what he was doing.

"I can't believe that we actually have a minute alone and you don't want to talk." Gwen told him. "I thought you cared about me."

"Gwen, it's dark and I'm in a bad mood dealing with everything else so I just want to enjoy this night with my girlfriend. Take a look around, it's nice out."

"If it's so nice out then why don't we take a nice walk back to the finish line?" Gwen asked. "We can have some alone time, it's the first time since this season even started."

"I'm almost done with the raft too." Duncan kissed her. "How about you let me get something to tie this thing together with and then we can take a nice smooth ride to victory?"

"Oh, alright." Gwen smiled. "I'll wait here."

Duncan walked away and Gwen leaned against a tree and watched from a distance and while she wasn't looking Heather crawled over to the raft they were making and attempted to break it and stepped on a twig in the process making Gwen turn around.

"Hello?" Gwen held the lighter out and flicked it to see Heather. "Are you still spying on us Heather?"

"Sue me." Heather put her hands on her hips. "It's not like you two are getting any type of action going on in the first place."

"Heather, just beat it." Gwen crossed her arms. "I don't want to deal with your crap right now!"

"What's going on?" Duncan asked as he came back with long leaves. "Gwen, we can use these to get us to the finish or at least that will cut our time in half."

"Heather was spying on us." Gwen told him. "She's not even any good at it. Were you trying to give yourself away that easily?"

"Are you really trying to take away one of the few moments alone I have with Gwen?" Duncan sighed. "I hate to do this to you Heather but I really think I need to teach you a little lesson that's going to stick with you."

"Oh, what are you going to do to me, Duncan?" Heather laughed. "Beat me up? On national TV none the less?"

"Nope. I'm going to do this." Duncan laughed and ran up to Heather quickly, scooped her up and threw her in the river behind them. "Have a nice swim Heather!"

"You're so bad." Gwen laughed. "She had that coming! If only we could throw Zoey into the river then everything would be perfect."

"Are we going to stand here all night or our we going to get moving on this raft?" Duncan pushed it in the water and jumped on and took Gwen's hand. "C'mon!"

The two were slowly rowing down the river, not a sign of Heather anywhere and they were thrilled about that. Everything was going great until they heard yelling and they looked around but couldn't see much in the dark.

"Hello?!" Gwen yelled. "Anyone out there? Heather? is that you?!"

"Gwen?!" Lightning yelled. "Is that Sha-you?!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Duncan muttered. "Where are you guys?! I have a lighter and we'll find you with it! Just keep talking!"

Duncan and Gwen paddled the raft to the shore and started talking to Lightning so they could hear how close he was to them.

"We're in quick sand!" Noah yelled. "Don't get stuck too or we're really all screwed!"

"Okay." Duncan agreed as they started to get closer to them. Duncan finally found them with the very dim light of the lighter. "And my probation officer told me I needed to quit smoking..."

"I'm on the edge! Can you help me please?" Zoey started taking deep breaths. "This is really starting to freak me out!"

"I got you." Duncan told her and he wrapped his arms around her and threw Gwen his lighter and he scooped her up in his arms as he slowly pulled her out little by little. "Gwen keep the light on while I get Zoey out and then find something to pull the guys out with."

"Thanks for getting me out Duncan." Zoey told him. "You're really strong! Almost as strong as Mike."

"Except he's not Mike, he's my boyfriend." Gwen reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." Zoey told her as Duncan put her down. "It's really nice of him to get me out of the quicksand."

"That's because he'd look like an ass if he left you die." Gwen told her.

"Girls! Can you not say anything at all?" Duncan asked them. "I just need to get these two and then we can win this thing."

"Whatever." Gwen and Zoey muttered.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Zoey**: What the heck is everyones problem?!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Cheers." Noah sighed, relieved, giving a knuckle bump to Duncan.

"You look like shit." Gwen laughed.

"Love you too." He replied right back, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, let's get to the finish line...does anyone have any idea where we are?" Duncan asked.

"I bet it's that way!" Lightning cheered, pointing towards the dirt they were standing on.

"I'll get a closer look!" Zoey smiled, ignoring Lightning as he started to dig. She quickly scaled a tree and disappeared into the undergrowth. She hopped back down not twenty seconds later. "It's over there." She confirmed. "There's smoke and I caught some whiffs of burning meat. It's probably Chris waiting for us."

"Sounds good." Duncan nodded. "Hey tapioca-for-brains!" He called down the five foot whole the mornoic Lightning had dug. "We found the finish line. First team there becomes line crossing champions."

Lightning was out of the whole in the blink of an eye. "Which way?!" He cheered

Zoey pointed to the direction and before any of them could blink Lightning had sprinted off in that direction, cheering loudly.

"At least he'll distract any predators." Noah snarked.

* * *

Brick and Courtney struggled to pry themselves out of the thorn bush whilst dodging the attacks from the rabbits. It looked very hopeless until Brick came up with a plan.

"Courtney!" he yelped. "Follow my lead!" He remained still while a rabbit lunged for him. Courtney looked at this in fright. But usddenly, Brick shifted sideways at the last second and the rabbit got stuck in the bush. The rabbit instinctively bit on the thorn apprehending Brick's arm, thinking it was Brick's arm, enabling Brick to free it. Brick did the same with his other arm (trapping another rabbit in the process). Courtney immediately picked this up and did the same. Three minutes later, they both managed to pry themselves out of the bush, trapping most of the rabbits in the process. They have also sustained many thorns and scratches, and Courtney's hair was a mess.

However, three rabbits were not as gullible as their comrades. They sprung for Courtney and Brick, but this time, Courtney and Brick managed to dodge out of the way and they used the moonlight to dodge any plant in their way as they ran.

* * *

"Did you know that it takes 45 minutes for the human eye to adjust to this level of darkness?" Harold gabbed.

"Anyone who's seen Bear Grylls would no that, dweeb," Jo rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that your iris increases in size when you go into a dark room or area, but when you enter a much brighter room or area, your iris decreases in size and you find yourself squinting as a result?" Harold gabbed.

"Yeah, I learnt that in biology," Jo growled.

"Did you know that a tiger can see in the dark six times better than a human?" Harold gabbed.

"Did you know that I don't give a shit about that?" Jo was getting fed up.

"Did you know that-"

"Harold... SHUT... up!" Jo finally told him off. "This iis a challenge. Stay focused."

"Alright! GOSH!" Harold flinched.

"Hey, look!" Jo pointed. She heard some thrashing and panting behind the trees. She also heard familiar whispers.

"It's Gwen and Duncan!" Jo growled. "And Zoey and Noah too! AFTER THEM!" She immediately ran towards them, with Harold in pursuit. For some - blatantly obvious - reason, Harold decided to unleash a battle cry.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harold roared, doing some weird 'ninja' reflexes as he followed Jo. Needless to say, it did not take long for it to occur to the Villains that they were being chased.

"RUN!" Gwen and Zoey yelped in unison. They took up faster than Jo and Harold. Duncan did the same, but not before grabbing Noah and pulling the bookworm along. Noah stared at Duncan in disbelief, but Duncan ignored him.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah**: "Did Duncan just do what I think he did?" Noah smirks. "Well... that was nice of him."

* * *

**Duncan**: "What?!" Duncan demands. "Chris said that the whole team had to make it past the finish line! Noah is too weak to keep up by himself!" He glares at the camera. "When I get home, I am going onto Fan Fiction Net and I'm going to personally report every single suggestive story about me!" He realises how suggestive that sounds. "I MEAN IT!"

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"There's the craft services tent up ahead!" Zoey yelled.

"SHIT!" Jo cursed. "HAROLD! STOP ACTING LIKE A CREEPY NARUTO WANNABE AND POUNCE ON THEM!"

"I can't get them all, Jo." Harold told her. "There are a lot of them and only two of us!"

"JUST DO SOMETHING RIGHT!" Jo shoved Harold into Gwen.

"Shit!" Gwen landed on the ground with Harold on top of her. "Harold get off of me! I think you just broke my arm!"

"Keep sha-running!" Lightning ran past everyone else.

"You didn't just break Gwen's arm!" Duncan stopped and stormed up to Jo. "Did you just push Harold into Gwen?! I'll hurt you Jo and I don't care if you're a girl or not!"

"She's fine!" Jo yelled as she started to run and laugh. Duncan got pissed and chased Jo until he caught up with her and shoved Jo down on the ground and smacked her in the face.

"What's wrong with you?" Duncan and the Villains looked at Jo. "Harold get off Gwen now!"

"I'm fine." Gwen told him. "You guys should run with Lightning."

"I'm not leaving you here." Duncan helped her up and picked her up. "I'm making sure you get back and once we win this thing we're going to the medical tent and getting your paw checked out. Can you move it?"

"She broke her arm, not her foot." Noah smirked. "You don't need to carry her."

"Can it." Duncan glared. "Let's go back now. We have our team together and they don't."

"Look, I'm sorry!" Harold told Duncan and Gwen. "Jo shoved me into her!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Jo: Wow, Duncan has balls! He's the first person to ever hit me back. I guess I can respect that.

Harold: I didn't push Gwen down! It was all Jo's fault and I would never mess with Duncan's girl because he just recently stopped picking on me and now because of Jo it looks like Gwen may be injured and Duncan is going to kill me.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Did you know that 87% of accidents that happen in the woods are from guns?" Harold asked Jo as he helped her up.

"Nobody cares." Jo glared and shoved Harold down. "I'm walking to the finish line on my own."

As Jo went one way, Harold went another way and the Villains all made it down to the an area where Chris was lounging around drinking lemonade and Chef was playing Volley Ball with some interns while there was some random intern cooking things on the grill and they had a bunch of stage lights to light the area, most likely left from Season two.

"Yes!" Noah happily exclaimed. "I never thought I be this happy to see Chris and win a challenge!"

"Chris! We won!" Zoey happily ran up to him. "We're all here."

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris looked confused as he got up from his chair. "This is for the host and the crew only."

"Yeah, but we won." Gwen told him. "I also think Harold broke my arm."

"Yeah, this is the craft service area for me and Chef and some of the interns that I don't hate." Chris told them. "You guys may have found me but I wasn't expecting anyone to get to the finish line for at least another two hours, I hope you guys don't plan on staying here! You guys need to go back into the woods and keep looking."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Duncan yelled. "You need to take Gwen to the medical tent and fix her arm!"

"Alright fine." Chris groaned. "Gwen, let's go and have Chef take a look at it and maybe call a real doctor that'll cost us some money. Since you didn't actually quit the challenge you won't make your team lose by not doing the challenge. Everyone else go back into the woods."

"Hey, bi-polar girl." Chef noted as Duncan, Noah, Zoey and Lightning trudged into the darkness. "What's that on yo' neck."

"Huh?" Zoey stopped running, panickily checking her neck. "Is it a bug?"

"No." Chef squinted. "Come here."

Zoey, confused and slightly nervous, waved her teammates on. "Go on, guys. I'll catch up."

Chef peered at the girls neck. "Looks like an irratated needle mark."

"Needle mark?" Chris asked. "Do we have a contestant doing drugs?"

"What?" Zoey gasped. "No! I didn't..." She paused. "But the past few days have been kind of a blur." She admitted. "Kind of fuzzy."

"She did kiss Duncan." Chris told Chef.

Zoey blanched. "I WHAT?!"

Chris looked bewildered. "You...uh...kissed Duncan? One of those things that was a blur, I'm guessing?"

"Uh, you think so?!" Zoey screeched, still pale. "Oh no. Mike's gone! But, are you sure? Oh my god, what will everyone think of me?!" Realization dawned on her face. "Is that...is that why I'm on the Villains?"

"That." Chris answered. "And the fact you've been hounding Duncan like a beast in heat.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Zoey: Duncan?! Duncan!? *She throws up* No wonder they hate me!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Could be someone else injecting her." An intern noted.

"Duh." Zoey sighed. She then winced. "Sorry."

"Probably some sort of inhibition drug. Gets your hormones all wild." Chef told her.

"How do I stop it? If someone is injecting me, I mean." The redhead asked nervously.

Chef shrugged. "Not much you can do."

"We can put a camera in the cabin and check out whats going on." Chris suggested.

"Sure." Chef nodded. "I don't know why you're all clean now, it seems."

"Maybe the moon?" Another intern asked.

"I don't see how that's possible." Chef frowned.

"Gosh, idiot!" Harold's head popped out from underneath an intern's shirt sleeve. "It's cartoon logic! Everythings possible!" He then dissapeared.

"Uh..." Everyone muttered.

* * *

"Damnit! Where did everyone go?" Heather scoffed, trying to make her way through the dark woods. Suddenly, she tripped over a root and rolled down a hill. Finally coming to a stop, she rubbed her head and looked up. She gasped. "The finish line! I'm here first! Yes!"

Lightning, sprinting faster than anyone could imagine, ran down the hill and crashed into Heather.

"Ow!" Heather screamed, being crushed by the jock. "You-*whoa, censored.*

* * *

Duncan and Noah were running as well. First reason is the fact that they want to win; second reason is that they want to avoid Zoey. They are still not sure whether or not to believe that Zoey was drugged. Suddenly, Noah saw the finish line. "THERE IT IS!" he shrieked.

"And the jock has made it!" Duncan added. The delinquent and the bookworm take their running up to a notch, when all of a sudden:

"Did you know that the speed of light is equal to exactly 299,792,458 metres per second?" Harold gasped, as he randomly popped out of nowhere, right in front of Noah and Duncan just as they were roughly fifteen metres from the finish line.

"Goddamn you, cartoon logic," Noah deadpanned, as he and Duncan fell over.

"Well what are ya gonna do about it?" Jo cackled, as she walked right over Duncan and Noah.

"Yeah, plus, you cannot wish for bad luck to be brought upon cartoon logic, as it is not an ORGANISM!" Harold glared at Noah. "GOSH!"

"Harold," Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Now let's go!" Jo yanked Harold by the collar and dragged him through the finish line.

"Okay, we can still make it," Duncan muttered, as he and Noah forced themselves up.

Out of nowhere, Brick and Courtney ran past them with a trio of rabid rabbits in hot pursuit. Before Noah and Duncan come to their senses, they are mauled by the rabbits, giving Brick and Courtney enough time to cross the finish line.

"AND THE HEROES WIN!" Chris shouted.

"WHAT?!" Duncan and Noah snap in unison. The shock gave enabled them to pry the rabbits off of them and toss them aside as they marched over to the finish line, where Harold was gabbing about how fast cheetahs are and Heather was pushing Lightning off of her (for some strange reason, Lightning did not want to get off).

"HA!" Jo jeered. "Guess the only one on your team to make it was Jockstrap here, of all people!"

"Yeah, sha-SERIOUSLY!" Lightning agreed as he stood up. "Lightning is on a team of losers!"

Noah and Duncan glare at Lightning. "Duncan, you want to beat the shit out of him?" Noah asked. "I know it only makes sense in context, but he's really annoying."

"Actually, let me help you with that!" Heather snarled, as she shoved Lightning to the ground.

"You want to help us beat up Lightning?" Duncan looked at Heather. "You aren't even on our team."

"Yeah, I know." Heather glared at him. "As I was getting shoved away by the heavy current of the river, I saw Lightning and I yelled for him to help me or at least find someone with a brain to help me he waved at me and didn't even tell anyone he saw me!"

"I thought you were Sha-waving!" Lightning yelled. "It was also really Sha-dark out and I couldn't tell who you even were!"

"We were also stuck in quicksand so we couldn't have helped you even if we wanted to." Noah told her. "Yeah, but we're pretty sure that none of us would have wanted to help anyway."

"Great, can we go now?" Courtney took deep breaths. "We've been running around trying to get away from weird rabbit looking things!"

"Princess is afraid of little bunnies now?" Duncan laughed. "That's to funny!"

"Shut up." Courtney glared. "I just want to go back to my bed and sleep the day away."

"I just want to wait until Brick falls asleep so I can dump some hot water on his privates." Jo laughed.

"Can you seriously stop?" Courtney glared. "I'm serious. You're really a bitch! There is two types of being a bitch, there is the competitive type of bitch like Heather and Myself and then there is the type of bitch like you, the kind when someone is that insecure with themselves that they have to make everyone else's life a living hell just to feel good about themselves and that's you. I'm willing to bet that you don't have any friends back at home Jo."

"As much as I love seeing Courtney yell at someone other then me, I'm going back to see how Gwen's doing." Duncan told everyone. "She'll just love to know we have to vote someone out before we go to bed."

"Where is your gross girlfriend anyway?" Heather asked.

"Chef actually texted me maybe 10 minutes ago." Chris laughed. "Gwen broke her arm and gets a pass out of any water type challenges, everything else I'm still making her do."

Duncan and Noah highfived. "Free pass!" They smirked.

Zoey emerged into the clearing. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" She cringed as Duncan narrowed his eyes are her. He and Noah had heard about the drugging incident but still weren't sure if they wanted to believe it.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Noah**: Zoey may be annoying, but Lightning is a dumbass, annoying, and arrogant. He's also, as much as I hate to admit it, a threat. I'll talk to Duncan.

* * *

**Zoey**: *She looks determined* I know what I have to do.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Guys, I want you to vote me off." Zoey blurted out, startling the rest of the Villains team.

"Uh, yes?" Duncan grinned.

Noah took a smarter approach. "Why?" He questioned.

"A, the drugs. B, I need to sort things out with Mike, and C, I'm sick of being on this island with you and Gwen giving me death stares for something I don't remember doing!" She addressed Duncan, slihgtly angry. "So please, just do me this favor." She begged.

"Fine with me." Duncan said, his smug attitude dropping, poorly hidden shame replacing it. "Whatever..."

* * *

"Welcome Villains. You guys are really sucking big male appendages! Three loses in a row! Sucks to suck, big boys! Hahahahaha!" He continued laughing for another ten minutes as the campers just sat there, there butts getting sore from sitting on the crappy stumps they were forced to sit on. After he was finally finished laughing, he threw the first marshmallow to Duncan.

"Another marshmallow for Gwen." The host sang, hurling the marshmallow at Gwen's broken arm.

"And one for Noah." The host flicked the penultimate marshmallow to the bookworm.

"Zoey, Lightning, this is the final marshmallow." Chris said solemnly. Both campers looked content.

"This isn't very dramatic." Chris frowned. "It goes too...Lightning."

"Thanks, horny girl." Lighnting grinned, offering Zoey a highfive.

"Uh, thanks?" Zoey asked, accepting the high five.

"Alright, get your stuff, cut the drama in half by leaving, whatever." Chris frowned.

The boat of losers pulled up. There was an extra person on it "Zoey! We need to have a talk." Mike said, wringing his hands, walking out of the boat.

"No, no, no, no." Zoey chuckled. "Mike, I was drugged! We're still good!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Mike's face broke into relief. "Oh thank god." They kissed.

"Ugh, get them out of here! So corny!" Chris gagged. Chef quickly took the kissing couple and hurled them into the boat.

"Well, this episode sucked." Chris frowned. "There was hardly any drama! Gah, oh well. Tune in next time for more terror! On Total! Drama! Heroes Vs Villains!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**?:** Hmm, Zoey's gone. Looks like my drugs won't be of much use...don't want to get too suspicious. Ah well. Time for a new plan. Muahahaha...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals.**  
_

_Noah: Far be it from me to let someone get themselves be eliminated. Bye Zoey._

_Lightning: *He smirks* Looks like Red is takin' one for the team! Sha-thanks!  
_

_Gwen: Bullshit story or no bullshit story, it'll be a relief to have Zoey out of here._

_Duncan: Thank god this is going to resolve itself and finally I can be with Gwen alone. Bye Zoey!_

_Zoey: I vote for myself! I don't want to hurt anyone else._

* * *

**_Final Result:  
_**

_Zoey: Five Votes. (Noah, Lightning, Gwen, Duncan, Zoey.)_

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Jo.**

**Villains: Duncan, Gwen, Lightning, Noah.**

**Eliminated: Sierra, Mike, Alejandro, Scott, Zoey.**

* * *

**Please review! Ciao!**


	6. Everyones Eggstatic!

**Dat update time doe. Let's get 100 reviews this chapter, shall we my beautiful readers?**

* * *

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA HEROES VS VILLAINS!" Chris announced. "We treated our campers to a relaxing, late-night stroll in the moonlight woods... After a long, boring day where Harold was annoying everyone while the male villains were trying to catch up on the sleep Lightning deprived them of with his odd snoring. Too bad the walk was the exact opposite of leisure, haha. Their objective was to get across the island. During that time, Zoey randomly went back to normal somehow, the cute animals went beserk and Heather fell into the river. Nice one, Duncan!" Chris laughed. "Oh yeah, and Cock became official... that's the name of Courtney' and Brick's new relationship, right?" There was an awkward silence. "Ahem; anyway, the Villains lost for the third time in a row, and Zoey was sent home when she realised there was something wrong with her, in the hopes that she can reconcile with Mike. But who drugged Zoey into becoming a creepy bitch? Will the Villains end up becoming the next Team Victory? And will Jo try to fuck up Cock without a blow from Courtney? ... Don't give me that look! Do you have a better idea for the ship name?!" Chris recomposed himself. "Find out, right here, on Total... Drama... HEROES VS VILLAINS!"

* * *

Courtney woke up in the resort when there was a knock on the door. Courtney yawned and looked at the clock to see it was after 7:00am and quickly went to the door and opened it to see Brick standing there with a tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit and orange juice.

"Good Morning, Courtney." Brick smiled. "I brought you your breakfast in bed because a girl as great as you deserves it!"

"You didn't make this." Courtney smirked. "Are you trying to fool me into thinking you did?"

"I never claimed to have made it, Mam." Brick walked into the room and placed it on the bed. "I just thought you deserved to be treated like the woman you are."

"Finally!" Courtney hugged him. "Someone realizes how great I am!"

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Courtney**: It's great that after five seasons of being forced to be in contract with this show that I finally found one decent guy around here who realizes that I deserve to be treated like a princess! Duncan always called me princess but he never treated me like one. I'm hoping that I can get Brick in an alliance with me and then I'll take him to the end with me and I'll confess my love to him during the final challenge, just like Heather did back in world tour and then he'll be so in love with me that he'll practically hand the million to me!...What? Don't look at me like that, I know you're thinking but I'm not playing him, I think he's sweet but after five seasons I think I deserve the title and the money.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"So Brick..." Courtney sat on the bed and took a sip of her orange juice. "Would you be willing to form an alliance with me? I'm thinking that we could go really far together as a team."

"I would be honored to be in an alliance with you." Brick told her. "I believe that with you in an alliance with me will have a great outcome. You're a great leader."

"Yeah, I know." Courtney smiled. "It's so sweet of you to notice."

"Courtney, would it be okay with you if I joined Jo in a jog race around the lake?" Brick asked. "I feel like I can beat her this time."

"Sounds good." Courtney nodded. "You go ahead and good luck! I'm going to finish my breakfast and take a shower and I'll see you before the challenge."

The second Brick saluted her and left the room Courtney had a few bites of her breakfast and then saw Heather walking down the hallway so she flagged her down. Heather sighed and walked in and looked at all the food on Courtney's tray in her bed.

"Over eating much?" Heather laughed. "You're not pregnant, are you? If you are I'd vote your ass out. We don't need a pregnant girl on this team."

"I'm not pregnant." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just spoiled by Brick."

"Yeah, loverboy is taking a liking to you." Heather agreed. "Everyone can see it."

"I'm not hiding it." Courtney shrugged. "He's sweet and cute but I want to win this season. I want to do what you did to Alejandro."

"You want to use him to win the game?" Heather laughed. "Good luck, it's not as easy as it looks and Alejandro is still driving me nuts! I can't believe those stupid villains voted Alejandro out!"

"Here's a little suggestion for you..." Courtney smirked. "How would you like to join an alliance with Brick and Me?"

"What's in it for me?" Heather asked her. "You should know by now that I don't just bring anyone into an alliance with me."

"If you join an alliance with me and Brick when we merge I'll let you decide who goes first." Courtney told her. "Maybe we can bring one of the villains in with us and we can control this game?"

"Sounds good to me." Heather laughed. "I think we should monitor the villains and see which one is worthy enough to be in an alliance with us."

"Sounds good." Courtney nodded. "We'll dominate this game!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Harold asked as he entered the room. "Most likely something totally moronic, stupid, idiotic, and dumb, but I thought I'd be polite and ask."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you're the picture of chivalry." She said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather**: Well, Harold was in our first alliance, but now that Courtney thinks Jo is an uber-bitch and Harold is just the most annoying person I've ever met, I guess Jo or Harold are on the chopping block.

* * *

**Courtney**: This is awesome! I finally have someone who more or less cares about me and I have an alliance with two power players. That briefcase is mine!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Ugh, great, another day in the loser cabin." Noah groaned. "Is it bad that I'm getting used to this?"

"Don't be!" Lightning cheered, jumping out of bed and doing a triple somersault. He landed on his pinky finger ."Today we're going to sha-win! That's a sha-shiggity-sha-suriety promise!"

"Is that so?" Duncan yawned as he threw on his cloths.

"Lightning never lies...except sometimes!" Lightning defended himself. "Anyways, I gotta get some sha=protein! Sha-later!" He ran out the door.

"I'm going to go check on Gwen. She's all by herself with a broken arm, I can't believe Chris didn't let me sleep with her."

"Probably because this show doesn't cater to horny people with injury fetishes." Noah scoffed, smirking at his own joke."

Duncan didn't bother to reply and merely rolled his eyes walking out to see Gwen.

Duncan knocked on the door to the female cabin quiet enough so that only Gwen could hear it. Gwen answered it. "Hey, sorry to bother you," Duncan told her. "How's your arm?" he asked.

"It hasn't healed much," Gwen told him as she let Duncan in, "but the pain has mostly subdued for now."

"Well thank fuck for that," Duncan sighed. He sat down on Gwen's bed as Gwen sat next to him.

"Well, it feels a little empty in here now that Zoey is gone," Gwen lamented. "I'm glad she's not hitting on you, and her elimination is a chance to patch things up with Mike, but I hate being all alone."

Duncan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay to feel lonely," he assured her. "It happens to everyone. It's just the first time you've had a cabin all to yourself since the finale. I kinda wished I supported you instead of Owen," he chuckled.

"I remember that," Gwen agreed with a smirk. "But if you were supporting me, then things would've been more awkward between us for the next two seasons." Duncan decided to change the subject in case they brought up anyting that would trigger guilty feelings.

"Well, there is only four of us now," Duncan sighed. "You, me, Lightning, Noah... normally I don't give a shit whether we win or lose, but I don't want to risk another elimination."

"I hear ya," Gwen muttered. "Too bad my arm will be a bitch because of that stupid Jo. You don't blame Harold for this, do you?"

"I was angry with him, but Noah assured me after I calmed down that he would never do that on purpose, knowing me," Duncan replied. "After all, I've stopped bullying him for good. He would never want to bring this back. I don't either, but you'd be paranoid if your bully left you alone and something unlucky happened. Jo is definitely going donw."

"I'm glad you've left Harold alone," Gwen smiled. "You two brought the worst out of each other... well, he's a dick now, but still."

"That aside, you are not to feel guilty or any of that shit if we lose, okay?" Duncan told Gwen. "It was Jo's fault your arm got hurt, and you are a strong girl anyway. I'm certain you can pull through in challenges with a broken arm."

"I'll do my best," Gwen told him. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"I'm your boyfriend, it's what I do," Duncan told her.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" Chris barked through the intercom.

"Well that killed the moment," Gwen rolled her eyes and Duncan agreed.

"C'mon, let's go get this over with." Gwen shrugged as she and Duncan met everyone else at a place Chris was yelling about, it was apparently called 'the fun zone' and the more Gwen looked around on the way there, the less fun this place was starting to look.

"Hurry up!" Chris yelled and looked at his watch. "We don't have all day! I'm doing an interview for a magazine this afternoon! You two need to stop making out and enjoying the scenery and get over here now!"

"What magazine are you going to be sha-in?" Lightning asked Chris.

"Why do you care?" Heather glared at Lightning.

"Because I want to sha-read it!" Lightning yelled. "I like to keep up on the sha-gossip about the sha-losers around here!"

"Anyway..." Chris glared at Heather and Lightning. "Now that the lovebirds Gwen and Duncan are here we can start today's challenge, which involves a nice little trip to the fun zone!"

"What's in this 'fun zone' that we have to do?" Noah sighed. "Does it involve me doing stupid things with my team again? Because the last time we did a challenge I got stick in quicksand with some idiots..."

"Remember how I said that I got rid of all those toxic fumes and spills from the island?" Chris asked laughing.

"You didn't?" Jo sighed. "Did you?"

"Nope." Chris laughs. "I put them all in this little isolated area with a cheap wooden wall blocking it! Today's challenge is that you get to go in there and grab six mutant eggs! Once you grab them you can bring them out here and place them in these giant nests right next to where Chef and I set up our folding chairs. Hey Chef, you wanna make an intern get us some lemonade?"

"Only if you don't put a shitload of sugar in the pitcher!" Chef glared at Chris. "The last time you and I shared a pitcher of lemonade you dumped it all in! The whole thing! Only dump the sugar in the glass you're drinking out of man!"

"You mean you two are going to be out here sipping lemonade until we get bring you the stupid eggs?" Heather glared. "You know, you should at least be inside this 'fun zone' to supervise the challenge!"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris laughed. "I don't want to die, that's why you won't be seeing Chef or myself step foot on the other side of that gate."

"How am I supposed to do this challenge?" Gwen asked as she looked at her arm. "Hello injury!"

"You have two hands." Chris laughed. "Have fun! The challenge starts now!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: This is one challenge that I'm sure I'll win at! I may be a newbie compared to the people like Courtney and Duncan but they weren't here when the island was completely toxic so they don't know how to deal with this waste the way I do.

* * *

**Lightning**: Lightning is really curious to see what sha-magazine Chris is going to sha-be in!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Everyone ran into the 'fun zone' and started looking around for eggs. Duncan instantly started following Gwen who seemed annoyed by the challenge.

"This is fun, just you and me finally alone at last." Duncan wrapped his arm around her. "Right, babe?"

"If you say so." Gwen sighed. "Let's at least make an actual effort to bring something back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan asked her.

"I want to focus on actually winning a challenge." Gwen told him. "I think we should split up."

"You're breaking up with me?!" Duncan asked her and she turned around and sighed.

"No, I care about you but I want to win this." Gwen told him. "I just want to prove to this team that I'm more then 'Duncan's Girlfriend' and that I can win challenges on my own."

"You don't have to prove anything." Duncan told her. "Plus, you have the screwed up arm."

"I'll see you at the finish line." Gwen walked over to Duncan and kissed him on the cheek before walking off and leaving Duncan standing there.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Duncan: I hope this doesn't mean she wants to break up, I really don't want to break up with Gwen and I don't think she can handle the eggs with her arm being the way it is.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Let's move, soldiers!" Jo shouted. "We're going to keep up this winning streak!"

"Yes ma'-uh," Brick started to salute, but remembered what Courtney had told him. "Whatever, if I feel like it!"

Jo eyed him strangely. "You feeling okay, doofus?"

"I feel fine, Jo." Brick rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Jo rolled her eyes as well. "Whatever, have your hissy fit, just win the challenge."

"Yes, lets..." Courtney scoffed, taking Brick by the arm and stalking off.

"Good, their dead weight!" Jo muttered to hersefl.

"Gosh, I know right? We can totally own this." Said a voice right next to her.

"Harold," Jo sighed, rubbing her temples. "Screw. Off." She then kicked Harold in the testicles.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: Okay, maybe that was unjustified but Harold has been really irritating all season and Brick is standing up to me. I don't know whats going on and I don't like it. I have to reign these people in before they overpower and overrule me!

* * *

**Harold**: *His voice is high pitched* Ah-ha-ha, my grapes! *He sighs in agony* Everyone treats me like scum...its not my fault their all morons. Besides, I have a bet to win! The science fair will be mine!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Okay...gigantic forest...horrible mutants...maybe its not such a bad thing to be paired with an idiot musclehead...AGAIN." Noah thought out loud.

"Hmm. Lightning doesn't want to lose another teammate." Lightning mused. "We gotta find these eggs sha-quickly!" He gestured to Noah. "Hop on, skinny guy!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Noah: **It was my diginity, or a million dollars. What do you THINK I chose?

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Brick and Courtney were away from everyone else when Courtney stated to look around for eggs while Brick was looking at the tall grass and the rocks around them before he started kicking a rock with his foot. Courtney noticed that and got annoyed.

"Brick, are you going to look for eggs or are you just going to kick rocks around?" Courtney sighed. "I want to win this challenge!"

"I'm sorry!" Brick stood up and saluted her. "Do you want me to climb a tree or something and look?"

"No." Courtney sighed. "I'm...Uh...Sorry. You're doing fine and I'm just not used to having a nice guy around me. Do you think you can just help me a little bit and not kick rocks as much?"

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Courtney**: Okay, so I'm trying to be nice to Brick and not yell at him like he's a complete idiot. I'm just not used to it because almost everyone on this show is an idiot. I'm just going to have to try a lot harder! I told him to stand up to Jo, I shouldn't yell at him or smack him around like she would.

* * *

**Brick**: I really like being with Courtney! She has so much determination to win this challenge! It helps that she was a C.I.T. or that's what she tells me anyway...

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Hey, I think I see an egg!" Brick pointed on the ground as they watched a 3 foot worm with teeth shove an egg in the hole and then went in right after. "How do you feel about giant, slimy worms?"

"If the giant slimy worm has an egg then I feel pretty damn good about it." Courtney smirked. "How about you grab the worm and I'll reach in and get the egg?"

"Ready?" Brick grabbed the tail of the worm and pulled it out of the hole while it let out a screech and Courtney quickly reached down in the hole and grabbed the egg and pulled it out. It was covered in a sticky slim and Courtney found that disgusting but at least she got the egg.

"Ewww!" Courtney exclaimed. "This is so gross! Just let it go and let's keep moving."

"How about I just fling it?" Brick suggested as he flung it in the air as far as he could. "Let's go find us some more eggs!"

* * *

"Is that an egg?" Gwen asked, pointing with her good arm to an egg that was standing in the middle of nowhere.

"I see two perfect eggs right in front of me." Duncan wiggled his eyebrows, half joking and half flirty, glancing at Gwen's chest.

"Haha." Gwen rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, but was still smiling.

"I'll go get the egg." Duncan shrugged. He jogged into the clearing and grabbed it. He tugged on it. Nothing happened.

"Okay, Noah, put your back into." Gwen mocked, laughing.

"It's...not...budging!" Duncan grunted. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently.

"Whoa, whoa!" Duncan cried as a huge beast erupted from the ground under him. The beast, seeing DUncan on its face, ran off into the woods, roaring.

Gwen crept towards the hole where the beast emerged and saw four huge eggs.

"Looks like I'll only be able to get one a time." The goth sighed as she slid down into the hole. Using her decent strength, she was able to shoulder shove the egg out of the hole. "Lucky this egg is pliable." Gwen sighed, wiping sweat off her face as she leaned on the egg.

"Stupid Island." Gwen muttered.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: and now a mutant monster just took off in the woods with my boyfriend...Nice...I guess it's up to me to get these eggs and find my boyfriend."

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Heather was in a bush trying to figure out how to get a nest out of a tree that belonged to a miniature bear with bat wings. Once she managed to knock the nest down she collected three medium sized eggs. As she walked away to take the eggs back to the nest, Noah and Lightning ran quickly past her while Noah knocked the eggs down out of her hands and the two of them ran away laughing.

"Come back here!" Heather yelled. "Come back here and face me like a men!"

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Heather**: First Noah gets rid of my boyfriend and now he gets rid of my eggs! They're broken on the ground and that's how Chris is going to describe Noah's face when I get a hold of him! He's going to pay for all of this!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Maybe we should've grabbed the eggs." Noah pondered, still running.

"Nah, we got one right here." Lightning held up an egg they had found previously.

"Still." Noah shrugged. "But it was pretty hilarious."

The two emerged into the clearing with the bowls. Lightning placed the egg into the basket.

"And one for the Villains!" Chris announced.

"Ugh." Jo sighed, walking by herself. "Useless team!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: I don't try to be a bitch! I can't help it when you're stuck on a team that is useless it's kind of hard! What do you expect to happen when you bring back the top drama kings and queens? All they ever do is yell at each other! I personally couldn't care less who Duncan wants to sleep with, he can have a threesome with Courtney, Gwen and Zoey and I would walk in on it and I wouldn't even say anything! I'd just walk out the door and go for my morning jog. None of these people even want to play this game!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Jo was getting walking around the woods looking for eggs and ended up finding nothing. Getting annoyed she stormed off up a hill and started cursing, when she reached the top she sat down on a log to catch her breath. Unfortunately for Jo the log wasn't very sturdy and it started to roll off the cliff, taking Jo down with it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jo yelled as she crashed landed face first ,landing on a 7 foot tall mutant gopher, knocking it out cold and fell off of it landing in a nest. "Sweet! Look at these eggs! This will win us the challenge for sure!

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Jo**: How lucky am I?! I found 12 giant eggs! It'll take some muscle and time but at least I'll be able to prove my worth to the team! That is...If any of them actually remember that we're doing a challenge!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Jo started to roll the first egg and was already out of breath and she wasn't even halfway there. She bumped into Harold and normally she would kick his ass but she needed him if she was going to win this.

"Hey!" Jo yelled. "Nerdy fact weirdo!"

"I have a name, you know?" Harold approached her. "What do you want now?"

"I was thinking that you actually help me push this egg to the finish line." Jo gestured to the egg. "There's like 12 of them and if you help me I think we can win this."

"Yeah, I'll help you." Harold agreed, and the two started to push the egg, Harold reached into his pocket for a moment than clapped Jo on the back, making her jump and wince.

"Ow, dweeb. What the heck was that for?" Jo snarled.

"Sorry." Harold said quickly, tossing something into the undergrowth. "Just commending you on finding this. Excellent work."

Gwen deposited her egg into the basket after a long and painful toil.

"Two to the Villains!" Chris yelled. "Boy, the Heroes better step it up!"

Just then, Brick ran into the clearing and deposited the egg he and Courtney had gathered into their bowl.

"Scratch that, thats one for the Heroes!" Chris corrected.

Jo and Harold ran into the clearing, depositing that one egg into the basket.

"And the Heroes have tied it up." Chris yelled.

"Brick, Courtney!" Jo called. "I found this huge nest with a dozen eggs in it! Come help me grab some! They're gigantic so I can't grab them all at once."

Brick and Courtney, despite their dislike for Jo, were able to put that aside for the sake of winning the challenge, and followed the nerd and the bully.

Gwen gasped. "Oh no, not good."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Gwen**: If we lose I'm totally going home! Unless Duncan convinces Lightning to vote for Noah. But still, Noah's a decent guy and I'd rather just not lose at all. So not good!

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Sha-smash!" Lightning chuckled, standing over the remains of eleven hugs smashed eggs.

"Good one." Noah complimented. "Glad we saw Jo and Harold hoisting these things out of here. Better to just smash them up."

At that moment, the entire Heroes team minus Heather came hurling into the clearing. Jo's jaw dropped at seeing Lightning and Noah standing over the shattered remaisn of the eggs, with the former having raw egg smeared all over his hands and chest.

"Uh..." Noah squeaked as Jo's color rose. "I suggest we..."

"SHA-GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Lightning screamed, bolting into the forest. Noah was just able to grab onto the jocks jersey as Jo gave a roar of rage and chased them down, yelling.

"You bastards! Those were our eggs!" She yelled as she ran.

* * *

(**Confessional**)

**Noah**: *Looking terrified* Totally worth it...I think...

* * *

**Lightning**: *Looking exhilirated* Totally worth it! Lightning hasn't had that much of an adrenilane rush since he met that bear when he was five years old! It sha-still surprises me that Jo's a girl, Lightning has never seen a girl run so fast!

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Heather was walking by herself in the forest, grouchy and still on the lookout for eggs.

"You know." Chris taunted from his safe location outside the 'Fun Zone'. "You're boring right now, you're barely getting any screen time."

"Shut it!" Heather snapped to the sky. "I'm doing my best!"

"Heather is boring, Heather is boring." Chris sang, causing the ravenhead to growl in frustration.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Heather**: I hate that man.

* * *

**Duncan**: Even though I was trapped on that mutant, I heard Chris taunting Heather. Usually I hate that guy. Right then, I loved that guy. *He laughs*.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Gwen was walking the woods all by herself, she was whistling and looking everywhere for eggs and it didn't help that she had no clue which mutant creatures even laid eggs and which ones didn't. As Gwen was looking she heard something stampeding behind her and quickly moved out of the way as she seen Duncan screaming while he was still involuntarily riding that mutant creature.

"Hey ugly!" Gwen yelled as the creature turned around and she hit it with a rock, obviously the wrong didn't hurt the creature, it just seemed to piss it off and it made the creature chase Gwen. "Oh shit!"

Gwen ran as fast as she could as the creature chased her and she ended up by the same hill Jo was by right before she fell, even though Gwen didn't know that she ran to the edge of it and watched as it came towards her.

"Duncan! You need to jump!" Gwen yelled. "Jump off the stupid thing if you want to survive!"

"Oh god..." Duncan whispered to himself before closing his eyes. "One...Two..."

"Three!" Gwen yelled at him. "Just jump!"

Duncan jumped off of the creature, making a loud thud as he landed on the ground safely and looked as Gwen rolled out of the creatures path and Duncan quickly got up to watch the creature go down and make a huge splat as it hit the ground.

"Nice one Gwen." Duncan walked over to her and held out a hand so he could help her up. "You okay?"

"Now that I know you're okay and that I didn't break my other arm." Gwen laughed "Do you think that we still have a shot to win this challenge?"

"Hopefully." Duncan caught his breath. "Where do you wanna look now for eggs?"

"I'm starting to think that we may have better luck looking in the water." Gwen told him. "I can't look though, not with this stupid cast that they gave me!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Gwen**: I don't care what Chef says, this cast is horribly put on! Chef isn't a doctor and shouldn't be allowed to put cast on teenagers!

* * *

**Duncan**: Gwen saved my ass, not many chicks would do that! I knew there was a reason my lips picked her in World Tour!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I don't think you should be near the water." Duncan told her. "I don't want to risk anything else happening to you."

"Do you want to go look in the caves?" Gwen asked. "I'm pretty sure we can find something awesome there."

"If not we could always make out?" Duncan suggested and put his arm around Gwen and then pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." Gwen blushed. "That sounds really good..."

* * *

Courtney was crawling around in some tall grass and came out with two eggs, Brick guarded the area to make sure she was safe while she did it. When she came out she had two small eggs about the size of Brick's palm.

"Check these out." Courtney handed him two pink eggs. "I stole these from a flower that was growling at me. It was hilarious, I mean really? Mutant flowers lay eggs?"

"Does it count?" Brick asked. "I mean they aren't technically animals."

"Chris never said they had to be animal eggs." Courtney laughed. "Hey Brick, I just wanted to thank you for helping me with a lot of stuff, you're a great guy and so much more polite then half the guys back home or on this show! So, thanks for being a great guy."

"Just doing my duty." Brick blushed. "Any guy in my position would do the same thing. There are lots of gentlemen, you just need to look in the right places."

"I think that I just did." Courtney stepped closer to Brick, placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. "What do you say we win this thing and then we spend the night together? Maybe walk around the beach for awhile?"

"That sounds amazing." Brick stood there blushing.

"Great." Courtney said happily. "Let's get moving then!" The two ran off.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney**: Yes, I may be using Brick, but its not like I'm a parasite! I like the guy, I really do! Maybe not as much as I'm telling him...but he doesn't need to know that! He's still a big sweetie and I enjoy spending time with him.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Heather is a boring pants, doo-dah, doo-dah! Heather is a boring pants, oh dee do dah day!" Chris sang, effectively driving Heather absoultely nuts.

"Don't you need to do your bi-hourly jack off or something?" She yelled into the air.

"Who says I'm not doing it right now?" Chris taunted back, before laughing. "No, but seriously." He said, his voice turning stern. "I'm not. That'd be nasty. And illegal. Stop being dirty, Heather."

Heather just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

Heather: This would be more tolerable if I could just find some damned eggs!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"And the score is now 5-4, Villains leading!" Chris announced as everyone who currently had eggs deposited them in a relatively close amount of time. "By the way, since this is going kind of fast, I'm changing the rules! So I need everyone here!" The host pressed a button, and within seconds all the campers, by one unpleasant way or another, were back at the starting ground.

"Really?" Noah sighed, his body crumpled. "A springboard hidden under some moss? That's how I'm going to die?"

"Walk it off, pansy!" Chris laughed.

"Yeah, at least you didn't have to deal with beavers!" Harold scowled, burnt to a crisp. "That breathe fire."

Duncan paused from removing quills from him and Gwen long enough to laugh at the nerd.

"Anyways, despite your hilarious pain, I'm upping the game." Chris told them. "You now need ten eggs to complete the challenge."

"Oh come on!" Lightning cried. "That's way too sha-many! That's..." He paused. "Like...well...too many! Dude, that's seriously uncool."

"We only need five more." Gwen sighed. She then glared at Chris. "By the way, Chris, being launched from some freakishly mutated porcupine kangaroo? Not so great for the broken arm.

"Eh, I'd apologize if I cared." Chris shrugged, now leaving the Fun Zone. "Now get working!"

"You can't do that!" Jo yelled,

"I can and I just did." Chris laughed. "Hope you guys are having a blast!"

"Great..." Courtney sighed. "Now I have to walk even further to get to where I was!"

"C'mon Courtney." Brick smiled. "We got this."

The two started to walk away from the group and Heather remembered that Chris wasn't cutting her any slack and decided to start running to catch up to Brick and Courtney. When she managed to catch up she was almost out of breath.

"What do you want?" Courtney glared at Heather when she saw her. "We're kinda looking for eggs here."

"We're kinda on the same team." Heather reminded her. "I think we'd collect more eggs if we worked together."

"You know, I heard Chris on the intercom." Courtney smirked. "Why don't you just jerk Chris off and maybe you can get further in the game...That's how you almost always make it to the finals, right?"

"No!" Heather yelled at her. "That is NOT how I always make it to the finals."

"Don't get so defensive." Courtney laughed. "If you're looking with us then you better keep your eyes open."

"Whatever." Heather glared at them.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather**: Normally I'd cream Courtney for that comment but right now I'm not exactly miss popularity and if we lose and I don't find an egg then I'm most likely on the chopping block and going home. If that means that I have to be nice and hang out with Mr. and Mrs. MacArthur then I'll do it. There are worse people that I can hang out with! Take that Chris, looks like I'm not flying solo anymore.

* * *

**Brick**: I like Courtney but I'm not a fan of Heather but if Courtney wants her to come with us, I guess that's okay. I know Courtney told me not to let people push me around but I like Courtney and I can't help listen to what she wants.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"Alright babe, where to next?" Duncan yawned, treading through the forest with his girlfriend.

"I don't know." Gwen commented. "Maybe we can go...I don't know. Let's just roam around."

"Sounds good." Duncan wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're so weird." Gwen laughed, leaning against him.

Duncan snorted. "That's why you love me."

"Sure it is." Gwen rolled her eyes playfully. "Keep your head in the game, Mr. Testosterone."

* * *

Noah and Lightning had now split up, and Noah was searching through a rather dense part of the forest.

"Here, eggy egg eggs." Noah rolled his eyes. Suddenly, an egg hit him in the face. "Ow!"

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Noah: So, I found this egg and it smells really bad and it's about the size of my whole arm, that really hurt my head and almost killed me. Why does this type of thing always seem to happen to me? Everyone else finds romance and makes friends and I get hit in the head with egg and left in England and kicked off the show for not being part of the team! Sports aren't my thing and if this egg was from a normal animal, I could tell you what it's from. Now it sounds like I'm Harold. Can we edit this tape and forget I even made this confessional?"

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Noah sighed and took this egg back to the nest for his team, while he was walking back and about to put it in, the egg hatched and out popped a two headed, pinkish looking rat/naked mole thing (That thing Sierra called her baby in the challenge originally) that hissed at Noah the second it hatched from that egg.

"Seriously?!" Noah yelled. "Chris! What do I do if the damn thing hatches?!"

"It counts as long as it stays in your basket!" Chris yelled from the intercom as Jo rolled another large egg into her basket and stopped to catch her breath.

"Wait! What's stopping Jo from taking it?!" Noah yelled. "It keeps trying to crawl out and bite my hand!"

"I never said that you couldn't steal someone's eggs or critters from their basket!" Chris laughed and Jo smirked.

"Guess I'm staying here and possibly getting a rabies shot after this challenge." Noah groaned and leaned against the basket.

"I supposed I can wait a little bit longer for someone to watch the basket." Jo stuck her tongue out at Noah. "In the meantime, it looks like it's just you and me! Rabies bait."

"Great." Noah sighed.

Harold was all by himself, scribbling notes.

"Should kick in soon." He muttered to himself as he walked.

"And the Heroes lead 7-6." Chris announced. "Though Noah is having some hilarious problems with his hatched creature."

Harold sighed upon hearing the announcement. "Gosh."

* * *

"Sha-AGHHHH!" Lightning screamed, currently in the mouth of Larry the giant plant monster.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Lightning**: Lightning remembered that he needed to grab the flower to scare him away. How was I supposed to remember you weren't supposed to stand in his sha-mouth and taunt him! Sha-jeeze, you viewers are all just a sha-bunch of sha-smart guys!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Larry spit Lightning against a tree. The flower caught the wind and sailed away into the forest. Larry roared and chased after it. Underneath him were two huge eggs.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning grinned, spitting out half his teeth, which of course magically reappeared in the next scene, because that's just the way to make things convienent.

Lightning ran to the basket where Noah was fighting off the creature that he had the 'privilege' of hatching. When Lightning tossed the two eggs into the basket, Noah took that as the perfect time to take off and leave Lightning there.

"Here." Noah tossed the creature at Lightning. "Make sure they stay in the basket, I'm going to be anywhere that isn't here right now."

"Wait!" Lightning yelled as Noah quickly took off. "I didn't know you were a girl and you were pregnant!"

* * *

**(Confessional**:**)**

**Lightning**: I didn't know that chick was pregnant and she had her baby during this challenge and nobody helped, that's so Sha-rude! If she thinks I'm not charging her for babysitting she's totally Sha-wrong!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Duncan was looking around for more eggs when he decided to stick his head in a large hole he found in the ground.

"I bet I can find some eggs in here." Duncan declared to Gwen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gwen sighed. "Don't you know that you shouldn't just stick your face in strange holes in the ground?"

"Oh yeah?" Duncan reached his hand in the hole and pulled out seven eggs. "Check these out! How many can you carry?"

"I would say around three." Gwen told him. "Now let's go and win this thing!"

Gwen and Duncan grabbed the eggs and quickly made their way back to the baskets where Lightning was 'babysitting' and they quickly tossed the eggs in.

"Urg! Where the hell is my team?!" Jo yelled in frustration. "I have to get back to that damn nest!"

Right on cue, Courtney and Brick showed up and placed two in the heroes basket. Jo sighed and finally stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"Hey Sargent moron!" Jo yelled. "Be a man and watch the basket!"

"No way, I only listen to Courtney from now on." Brick told her and looked at back at Courtney. "Right Courtney?"

"Come here, miss B.I.T.C.H." Jo shoved Brick by the basket and went close to Courtney and whispered in her ear. "I know where we can score 10 eggs and they're huge. We can get them and leave Captain dumbass here and we can win this. He's the best one to watch the nest."

"Fine." Courtney groaned. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not." Jo told her.

"Brick, watch the basket!" Courtney yelled. "I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

"Yes ma'am!" Brick saluted.

Jo and Courtney found the large store of eggs.

"Told you I wasn't lying." Jo smirked.

"Just shut up and help me." Courtney hissed, and the two powerful females lifted the best up above their heads.

"Let's do this." Jo commanded, and the two took off towards the woods.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Duncan panted, emerging into the clearing where the bowl was. The bowl was about 100 yards away. "23 got this." Duncan encouraged, as he and Gwen ran.

When the two got within seventy yards, they heard a nose behind them, and turned just in time to see Jo and Courtney burst into the clearing. Despite the heavy eggs, the two were quickly gaining ground.

After twenty seconds of sprinting, Jo and Courtney had overtaken 'Gwuncan' by fifteen yards and were looking like the clear winners.

"I don't...feel so...good." Jo moaned, slowing her pace down before collapsing completely.

Overwhelmed by the weight of the eggs, Courtney struggled to keep the nest in balance. She succeeded, but was slowed enough for Gwen and Duncan to overtake her and dump the eggs in the basket.

"And the Villains win...finally!" Chris laughed.

"What!?" Courtney yelled. "You'e got to be kidding me! You're so going down for this Jo!"

Jo ended up throwing up on the ground and Courtney was too busy cursing to care, Heather was the one who actually went up to her and helped.

"Hello, Chris!" Heather yelled. "Our teammate is throwing up! Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"She can walk it off." Courtney rolled her eyes. "She's been a bitch this whole game that I played with her. Since when did you start caring about people other then yourself?"

"Since you've been distracted this whole time!" Heather told her. "If someone is throwing up and looks like shit then you help them, especially if they're on your team!"

* * *

**(Confessional**:)

**Courtney**: Since when did Heather actually care about anyone who isn't her or Alejandro? I don't know why I even try to work with her when we play this game together, it never works! Heather is like a female Duncan and that's the last thing I need in my life!

* * *

**Heather**: Of course I'm going to help Jo! All Courtney's been doing is flirting with Brick! She really never does anything else to help our team! It's Jo, Myself and Courtney being the only girls on this team and if all Courtney's going to do is gush over Brick then she can go the hell home!

* * *

**Brick**: I really like Courtney and I think she wants Jo to go home because of me. You know when I was training last summer some of the other cadets said to me that girls only pick on you because they like you. Do you think that Jo is faking being sick and throwing up because she wanted my attention? What do you do when two girls like you? I just hope Courtney never finds out because then they'll have a cat fight and I'll be labeled as the next Duncan. That means I'll have to vote one of them out!

**(End Confessional.) **

* * *

"All right!" Chef came barging through and picked Jo up and threw her on a gurney. "She's going to the medical bay! Ya'll better stay away in case she's contagious! If ya'll get sick too then we'll have no season!"

* * *

An hour later Jo was brought to the elimination ceremony and only had a small case of the chills where she claimed she was cold but Chef couldn't figure it out nor could any of the interns who were checking her out to make sure things were as good with her as they were going to be.

"Alright Heroes!" Chris laughed. "You had a very strange day. First you managed to lose the challenge, then one of your team members ended up dropping to the ground and throwing up. The heroes team has two people who most wouldn't even consider heroes, this is really a crazy season! With any luck, this will get me another season! Anyway, you guys have voted and now one of you is going to be leaving us in a very funny and humiliating way!"

"Just get on with it!" Heather yelled at Chris

"Fine!" Chris groaned. "The first marshmallow is for Brick!"

"Thank you, sir!" Brick caught it and saluted Chris.

"Next we have one for Heather." Chris threw one at her. "Even though she's been a bitch and I don't think she deserves it..."

"Like it matter what you think." Heather rolled her eyes and ate her marshmallow. "You know I'm what gives you the ratings you love so much!"

"Moving on!" Chris glared at her. "Next Marshmallow goes to Harold."

"Did you know tha-" Harold was about to say but Chris cut him off.

"If you say a fact then I'm kicking you off the show." Chris informed him. "Anyway, Jo and Courtney! You two have been at each other's throats and it's been getting on everyone's nerves. I find you both to be annoying and now of you is saying bye! I have one left and the last one goes to...Courtney."

"Yes!" Courtney caught her Marshmallow. "in your face!"

"I hate you all so much." Jo was still cold. "If I wasn't so cold and I didn't feel like I wanted to curl up and die I would destroy you all. Next time we compete, you're all going to pay."

"You're all going to pay for this!" Jo yelled as Chef dragged her away. "C'mon! I don't need to be put in cold water when I'm already cold! You're all going to pay for this! I'm going to the doctor and when I find out what's wrong with me I'm going to sue every one of you!"

"And there goes go with an ending statement that involves a lawsuit!" Chris laughed. "I feel like I'm sending Courtney away instead of Jo! Tune in next time when we send another one of these losers home, right here on Total Drama All-stars!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Jo: I'm voting for Courtney because I can't stand her! She's such a bitch! Oh God, I don't feel so good..._

_Courtney: I'm voting for Jo because she's been so mean to brick and she cost us the challenge!_

_Heather: I'm voting for Courtney because she really isn't that focused on the game at all. At least Jo tried, I can't deal with her and Brick all the time! She needs to go so we can do better._

_Brick: I could never vote for Courtney, I think I might love her! She makes me feel like I have butterflies flying around in my stomach. Bye Jo! That's what you get for messing with me all the time._

_Harold: I'm voting for Jo because of things that I don't think I can talk about right now or everything will be ruined! All I'm saying is I need to work harder if I'm going to win._

* * *

**_Final Result:_**

_Jo: Three votes. (Brick, Courtney, Harold.)_

_Courtney: Two votes. (Heather, Jo.)_

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather.**

**Villains: Duncan, Gwen, Lightning, Noah.**

**Eliminated: Sierra, Mike, Alejandro, Scott, Zoey, Jo****.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Let's get to 100 reviews!**


	7. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**That update time, though! Sorry it took so, so, so long! I, Knifez, have been really busy with my other projects, Despair Island and Total Drama Chaos, and RedEyedWarrior has been dealing with college! But it's here! So enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chris stood at the dock on a bright and sunny morning, it was peaceful as long as he stayed away from the contestants.

"Last time on Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains!" Chris announced. "We ended up looking for eggs! Most people failed, Courtney and Brick took a walk and of course there were broken eggs and basket guarders! Gwen had a hard time with her cast doing much of anything! In the end it was Jo who was the biggest loser and got sent home! Was she sick? Or was it just an excuse because she wasn't strong enough to handle herself? I for one, don't care! Today, we're going to see just how scared they can be! We're testing them on a personal level, it's going to be super fun! For me anyway! Can they handle it? Find out now on Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains!"

* * *

"This sucks!" Courtney griped. "Stuck in a crappy cabin with HEATHER, how much worse can it get?"

Courtney and Heather were currently applying their makeup in the losers cabin. After a cold dinner and an uncomfortable sleep, neither girl was in the best of moods.

"Gee, thanks." Heather scoffed. "Why don't you go make out with your boyfriend?"

"Why don't you go make out with YOURS?" Courtney snapped back. "Oh wait, the losers on the other team voted him off because you weren't there to protect him!"

Heather growled and snapped her makeup brush in her hand. "You take that back!"

"Make me!"

* * *

Brick was about to walk into the girls cabin to greet Courtney, but he could hear the sound of horrible brawling going on within the depths, and decided it might be best if he came back later.

He turned around and smacked straight into Harold.

"Gosh! Idiot!" Harold scoffed, putting his glasses back into proper place. "Even a baboon with their big red butts!" He smacked Brick's butt. "Have better perception of their surroundings then you do!"

"My apologies, cadet." Brick saluted. "I was just going to see Courtney."

Harold crossed his arms. "Did you know Courtney is the 357th most popular girl's name in the western hemisphere?" He blabbed, eyes closed. "It comes before Angelica and after..." He opened his eyes and realized Brick had left. "Marie Susie...gosh."

At that moment, a very disheveled Courtney staggered out of her cabin. "Harold!" She barked. "Have you seen Brick?"

"I think he went to the Mess Hall." Harold told her. "By the way, did you know your name is the 357th most popular-"

"No time, don't care!" The CIT pushed past the nerd and stalked to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Courtney**: I don't care if Brick doesn't hit girls! Heather is such a whore! And I don't even think Brick would have a problem, when I was wrestling with her I felt something suspicious bulge in her crotch. Explains why Alejandro likes her so much. *She giggles.*

* * *

**Heather**: *Pulls a fancy tube of lipstick from her pants.* This bad boy is too expensive to keep in the reach of Ms. Gothy or BI-CIT. *She applies some.*

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Courtney went to go and find Brick, while trying to avoid Harold at the same time. Eventually she found Brick looking by the lake, looking relaxed and peaceful.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Courtney smiled. "The camp is beautiful when we're not forced to rip each other apart."

"Yeah." Brick smiled. "This is the first time I think I got to really enjoy myself, you know? It's like with Jo gone I can finally not worry about dealing with jerks like her."

"Speaking of jerks..." Courtney sighed. "Do you think you could tell Heather off for me? I mean, I can totally tell her off myself. It's just it means more knowing I have backup."

"I can talk to her but I don't really want to start a fight with her." Brick told her. "Maybe fighting isn't always the answer?"

"What kind of soldier are you?!" Courtney yelled at him. "You'll protect your country but you won't protect me?"

"That's not what I meant, Ma'am." Brick saluted her, feeling the need to because he hated when she yelled. It reminded him of when he was in drill camp and yelling was a sign of dominance. "I just think that if you talk to her then it might work better."

"If you think you can talk to Heather without being a bitch then you go and do it." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get some food."

Brick watched her walk away and sighed. Even though he didn't want to fight with Heather, he knew it was going to be the only thing to make Courtney happy so it was time for him to get firm with Heather.

* * *

Noah strolled downstairs in the fancy-ass mansion and plunked himself down at the table. Yawning, he grabbed a plate and served himself some eggs and bacon.

"Where is everyone?" The egghead questioned aloud. "Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to have some sile-"

"SHA-YEAH!" Lightning ran through the door, doing a victory dance. "Sha-score!" He threw a rock in the shape of a football down on the ground, where it bounced and hit Noah's plate, sending eggs all over the disgruntled boy.

"Do you mind?" He snarked. "I prefer to eat my breakfast, not wear it."

"Breakfast? Breakfast of champions! That means me, and me only!" Lightning bragged, pulling up a seat across from Noah and serving himself some bacon. "Hey, scrawny guy, why you got egg on your face?"

Noah, who was serving himself some more eggs, paused in the act to shoot a glare at the jock, who stared right back at him, confused.

"Because birds grow in my head." Noah deadpanned.

Lightning stuffed food in his mouth. "You should get that sha-checked out, man." He advised.

Noah just groaned.

* * *

Gwen was sitting on the porch writing in her diary when Duncan walked up to her and sat down.

"I'm amazed you can still write in that diary with one hand." Duncan smirked. "You want any help writing in that thing?"

"No, I can do it myself." Gwen smirked. "This type of thing is personal and it's not something that I want you or anyone to do."

"If you need help, I'd be more than happy." Duncan reminded her. "Just let me know. I know it's got to be hard as hell to write like that."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

Duncan: I don't get why she has to be a stubborn bitch! *He sighs, smiling.* I just want to help her by told the damn book so she can write in it! Girls are so weird, man.

* * *

Gwen: *Shaking her head, smiling.* Boys will never understand the importance of keeping ones diary a secret.

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Gwen continued to write in her diary while Duncan tried to insist on helping her.

It appeared that everyone on this island was starting to get on each others nerves!

"Attention Campers!" Chris announced over the intercom of the island. "Please report to the area by the docks! You'll see a boxing ring and that's where you need to be! Let's go people!"

"Oh, looks like you won't be seeing my diary anytime soon." Gwen smirked and slammed her diary shut and locked it.

* * *

"Welcome to what I'm calling 'the fun zone.'" Chris finger quoted and smirked. "It's only fun for me, most likely not any of you! We're doing a version of the phobia factor that some of you from season one may remember. You're going to fight your fears, face first in a boxing ring! If you win, your team gets a point an-"

"What if the team loses?" Harold interrupted Chris.

"As I was saying..." Chris glared. "If you lose then you don't get a point and you'll most likely get beat up pretty badly. Since you want to complain and inturupt me, Harold is first! Get into the rink!"

"Do I get a mouth guard?" Harold asked as he stepped in the ring and Chef threw a pair of gloves at him. "These gloves look warn out!"

"They are." Chris laughed. "You also don't get a mouth guard! Let's bring out his opponent!"

Chef spun a nearby wheel with a random assortment of pictures, and it landed on…a picture of Duncan's face.

"Duncan!"

"I get to fight the dweeb?" Duncan asked, a smile on his face. "Oh hell yeah, you're gonna get it, nerd!"

"Lucky." Courtney growled. "I want to beat Harold up!"

"Me too!" Heather added.

"And me!" Lightning frowned. "I can beat him up better than any of you!"

Harold struck a kung-fu pose. "You obviously forget I am a black belt! Did you know that the color black was decided for high rank because-"

"Zip it and get in the ring, Harold!" Chris yelled, grumpy. "Why do you have to be so annoying this season? Sure you were annoying in the others too but at least you had friends!"

Harold stared at Chris, bewildered.

"Okay, so you didn't have friends, but you had acquaintances!"

Harold's stare continued.

"Okay, so people barely tolerated you, just get on with it!"

Harold nodded. "Gosh, that's less idiotic, I guess."

The bully and the bullied climbed inside the rope area.

"Oh you are so going down!" Duncan grinned. "Fist, meet Doris. Doris, meet fist.

Harold twitched. "That's not even my name, gosh! It's a middle name! Not even my first middle name!"

"Uh, who has more than one middle name?" Brick whispered to Courtney, who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"When I'm done with you I'm gonna go screw LeShawna!"

"Hey!" Gwen shouted from the crowd.

"Kidding, babe, it's just trash talk." Duncan turned to console his girlfriend, and Harold used this as an opportunity to strike. He dashed forward, quicker than one would think, and socked Duncan right in the jaw.

Duncan stumbled back, not extremely hurt due to the small size of Harold's arms, but effectively pissed off.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" He swung at the nerd, but he dodged out of the way and sent a kick at Duncan's knee.

Duncan managed to grab Harold's leg and tried to throw him backwards, but Harold nimbly went with the flow and kicked Duncan upside the head on the flip back.

Duncan rubbed his sore chin. "Not bad." He admitted. "But not good enough!"

He charged Harold and tried to pin him to the ground. Harold tried to dodge but Duncan faked him out, letting the punk grab Harold's shirt and drag him to the ground.

"Say Uncle!" Duncan yelled, twisting Harold's arm behind his back.

"Gosh, I don't even have an uncle, you uneducated lout!" Harold whimpered. Duncan gave a particularly vicious twist at those words. "GOSH! OW! OKAY, UNCLE!"

Duncan let the nerd go.

"Gosh, don't sever my triceps, you idiotic beast." Harold muttered, getting up and rubbing his sore arm.

"And Harold fails to complete his challenge! Time for a Villainous Vulture to go next!" Chris grinned. "We'll have…

Noah!" Chris smirked. "Get in the ring!"

"I don't have an enemies outside this show so I don't know who you could possibly have me fight." Noah smirked as he stepped in the rink. "Can I fight Harold too? I'm pretty sure I can take him."

"I'm not getting back in the ring!" Harold told Noah. "I'm already bruised, if I fight seconds after getting bruised then I'm more likely to make the first round of bruises even worse! Only idiots don't know that!"

"Shut up, Harold!" Chris glared at him. "Here's the deal. We looked EVERYWHERE to find someone who hates you outside of this show. We found a lot of them, just not anyone who would be willing to punch you in the face so we decided to keep looking!"

"I'm glad you put the extra effort in to find someone who hates me." Noah rolled his eyes. "Who'd you find?"

"Chef spent quite a few days stalking this woman and after getting caught and slapped in the face and the police called on him we got her to come on here and fight you." Chris smirked. "I've been looking forward to this! Mrs. Wilson!"

Everyone was shocked as a plump woman in a Brown skirt, White T-shirt with a matching Brown jacket with Brown hair in a bun and glasses stepped into the ring and growled at Noah.

"Way to go." Noah looked at Chris. "I have no clue who this woman is at all."

"You need to learn some manners young man!" Mrs. Wilson yelled at Noah. "I'm going to teach you some! Then maybe you'll learn to respect public property!"

"She's the librarian at your public library." Chris laughed. "She claims that 3 years ago you never returned a book that you borrowed."

"Not this shit again!" Noah groaned. "My younger Brother went into my room and took the book! I didn't know where it was and I paid you the $15.00 for the book! What more do you want from me?! Chris, I'm not going to fight a librarian who takes her job too seriously."

"You don't fight her and your team loses." Chris shrugged. "Your call."

"You better do it!" Duncan yelled. "If you don't fight then we're sending you home!"

"Fine." Noah sighed. "Can I just push her and call it a day?"

Chris rang the bell and Mrs. Wilson, as plump as she was started running at Noah who seemed surprised by how fast she could actually move. Noah tried putting his boxing gloves up to block himself but Mrs. Wilson wasn't playing fair and Chris could be heard laughing because of it. Mrs. Wilson pulled out a large book in hand and started smacking Noah as hard as she could, which was pretty hard and it didn't help that they were hard cover books.

"You hurt the books by not taking care of them!" Mrs. Wilson yelled. "Now the books are going to hurt you!"

"Oh C'mo-Ouch!" Noah yelled. "I already pai-OUCH! for the stupid boo-Oucchh-ks!" Noah yelled as he managed to block one of her powerful book hits.

"C'mon Noah!" Duncan yelled. "Give her a sharp left hook! Right in the face!"

"Are you honestly encouraging him to fight a sweet old woman?" Courtney glared at Duncan.

"Sweet?" Heather laughed. "She's going at him in all directions with books. I think he has a black eye. It's too hard to tell because she's hitting him constantly."

"He ain't even on your sha-team!" Lightning yelled. "What do you care?"

"I don't." Heather scoffed. "I'm just saying, if he took out the old lady then she deserved it."

"Say's Heather who is somehow a Hero." Gwen shook her head.

After several more punches, Noah was starting to run out of breath and his head was starting to hurt. He was pretty sure it was cheating by smacking your opponent with heavy and hard books but he just wanted it to end and he finally fell down and Mrs. Wilson was declared the winner.

"The Librarian wins!" Chris laughed. "That was epic!"

"That was unfair on so many levels." Noah stood up and grabs the ropes on the side of the ring to support his balance. "Happy now, Mrs. Wilson?!"

"Give me your library card." Mrs. Wilson walked up to Noah and held her hand out.

"Seriously?" Noah sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out, reached into it and pulled out the card. Mrs. Wilson grabbed it and walked away laughing.

"What a bitch." The egghead muttered as he picked himself off the ground. "Did you know she came onto me three times during freshman year! Three times!"

"No one cares about your possibly pedophilic experiences, Noah! We need another Hero in the ring!"

"I'll do it!" Courtney volunteered. "Bring it on, I can take it!"

"If you're so sure." Chris smirked. He spun the wheel. It went around and around and around and landed on…Brick.

"Courtney, you have to fight Brick!" Chris laughed. "This is gonna be good."

Courtney gasped. "Ok."

Brick looked surprised.

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Brick: **Not that I blame Courtney for being a team player. *He rubs the back of his head.* I just thought the prospect would be a little more difficult for her to accept.

* * *

**Courtney: **This shouldn't be too big of a problem, as long as Chris doesn't bring up one crucial point. *She crosses her fingers.*

**(End Confessional:)**

* * *

"Well, this ought to be interesting, let's see if Courtney likes Brick enough to forfeit the point and not hurt her dear, dear boyfriend!"

Courtney fumed.

* * *

**(Confessional:)**

**Courtney: ***Uncrosses fingers and shows the middle one to the camera.* Thanks a lot, Chris!"

**(End Confessional:)**

* * *

Brick gulped nervously as he climbed into the ring with Courtney.

"First off, since I know you mushy pansy lovebirds won't knock each other out, we'll see if Courtney can give Brick a good shiner before he gives one to her! If Courtney punches Brick out, then the Heroes get the point. If Brick punches Courtney out or Courtney fails to punch, then they get squat."

Courtney furrowed her brow and Brick twiddled his thumbs together, nervously looking at his girlfriend.

The cadet leaned over the ropes and whispered frantically to the nearest person. "Is she gonna actually hit me, you think?"

Duncan laughed out loud. "Uh, yeah she is. She's Courtney!"

Brick paled and turned back to face Courtney. "Hey, Courtney, you wouldn't hit me, ri-?"

WHAM.

Courtney punched him square in the eye, giving him a nice shiny bruise and causing the taken aback soldier wannabe to fall on his wannabe soldier bum.

He winced, not crying out due to his training and high pain tolerance, but glanced at Courtney with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry." Courtney apologized.

"And Courtney wins the first point of the challenge, giving the Heroes a 1-0 lead!"

"But we needed the point." The CIT finished. She held out her hand to help him up. "You okay?"

Brick ignored the hand and got up on his own, making Courtney's eyebrows rise. "I'm fine, ma'am." He said bluntly. "If you would please excuse me."

He walked by her and dropped to the ground. Courtney followed, confused, and Chris was now able to start the next round.

"Gwen! Let's go and get this over with!" Chris yelled. "Get in the ring."

Gwen groaned knowing she wasn't going to like what Chris had in mind for her. Once she stepped into the ring, she looked at Duncan who gave her a thumbs up.

"You got this, Gwen!" Duncan told her. "You can do this!"

"We'll see about that." Chris laughed. "Gwen, I have something special for you!"

"I can hardly wait." Gwen sounded un-amused by this. "Are you going to have me fight Duncan too?"

"No!" Chris laughed. "I want you to close you eyes!"

"Uh...Why?" Gwen looked at Chris strangely. "You didn't make anyone else do this."

"Just do it." Chris groaned. "You're wasting my time."

Gwen didn't like this idea but knew she didn't have a choice so she closed her eyes and she heard footsteps on the ring and then heard Chef laughing.

"I'm done fighting people." Duncan crossed his arms.

"Okay Goth-woman, I'm gonna blindfold you." Chef told her and Gwen could feel the blindfold go over her face. "Then I'm gonna guide you and you're gonna go without a complaint."

"Just don't shove me." Gwen sighed as Chef put his hands on her shoulders and guided her a few steps. "Watch your step, Goth-woman."

Gwen was instructed to pick her feet up and just stand there. The next thing she knew she heard Chef shut a door of some kind and was wondering what the hell happened when suddenly she heard Chris on the megaphone.

"Okay Gwen! Your opponent is going to be the intern standing in front of you!"

"I'm not even scared of the interns." Gwen laughed. "I'm going to get a point easily!"

"Take off the blindfold." Chris snickered. "You'll love your surprise, I know I will."

Gwen removed her blindfold to find that nerdy intern girl with the black hair and braces standing within 4 inches of her. They were inside a very small box. This was making Gwen nervous because there was no way she could move.

"Here's how it's going to work!" Chris laughed. "You're in the box with this intern and be confined to a small space! You need to hit the intern before the intern hits you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen looked around and saw the intern just looking at her. "Let me out!"

"You can get out by beating the intern." Chris laughed. "Good luck and don't have a panic attack!"

"Let me out!" Gwen started to pound on the glass and panic, the intern took that as the perfect time to punch Gwen in the face, somehow pushing her out of the box and Gwen started taking deep breaths.

"Gwen got punched by an intern." Chris laughed. "I just knew you'd love being in a box! That didn't last long at all."

"I just wanted to get out!" Gwen yelled while she took a deep breath and walked over to Duncan who hugged her protectively.

"Hey babe, it's all good." He grinned. "Hows your arm?"

"It's fine." Gwen responded. "What a jerk, though!"

"We're really getting our butts kicked." Noah sighed dryly.

"With the score being 1-0, and only two left on each team, things are starting to heat up!" Chris smirked. He looked around. "Hey, where'd Brick go?"

"I think he sha-walked off that way?" Lightning said, though it sounded like a question more than an answer.

"No, I'm here." Brick frowned, coming back from wherever he was. "I was just thinking for a second."

"Brick, hold on, I-" Courtney started, but was interrupted.

"Brick! There you are buddy! Time to get into the ring!" Chris smirked.

"Who am I fighting?" Brick questioned.

"Hop on in and find out!"

Brick leapt agilely into the ring, looking around.

"Welcome to the ring." Chris put his mouth to his megaphone, giving it the classic boxer announcer voice. "Sergeant Todd Masteron! And as a secondary heckler, we'll have your best buddy Jo!"

Brick's face paled. He stood at his end of the rink, watching as his his former drill seargent steps out of the shadows. Brick eyed the man relentlessly. The one of the very few men other than his uncles, grandfather, cousin and friends he deeply respects. Also, one of the few men he respects that he also fears. The drill sergeant carried himself over to the rink and climbed in.

"McArthur?" was the first word that left Sgt Todd Masterson's mouth.

Brick remained calm and responded with the salute. "Sir," he replied. Direct and without any stutters. But internally, Brick was shaking. He remembered his training not so long ago. He recalled the sprints, the push-ups, the pull-ups, the obstacle courses. Everything he and everyone else in his platoon were harangued into doing. Brick knew very well that most drill sergeants are actually nice people but only act nasty to the privates to keep them in line and still discipline in them. Sgt Masterson was no different. But Brick still feared him. He's grown used to the yelling, so Brick did not fear that. It was disappointing his drill sergeant that scares the young cadet. Alas, Brick remained calm and contained. Meanwhile, Masterson analyzed Brick from top to bottom. Chris shook his head.

"Why are you two staring at each other?" Chris demanded. "Fight each other, now!"

Brick froze. "I-I-I don't think I can do it. He's my drill sergeant. I have too much respect for him."

"Why? Is it 'cause you're gay for him?" Jo sneered.

Brick gritted his teeth. Todd Masterson noticed the anger in the boy's face. "You're going to let her talk you like that? Let alone say something homophobic?" he demanded.

"What is she even doing here? We got rid of her for screwing up the last challenge!" Brick asked.

Jo scowled at this, but Chris answered. "I just thought it'd be more fun this way!"

"Plus!" Jo boasted. "He said I'd be back in the game if I did this! All I have to do is insult you!"

"Yup!" Chris grinned, before turning to the camera and covering one side of his mouth, hiding it from Jo. "Totallllllly." He winked.

"Are you going to answer me, soldier?" Masterson snapped.

Brick jumped. "She does get on my nerves," Brick responded. "But you know why I won't stand up to her."

"Y'know Brick; I've always known you for being obedient, polite, determined, dedicated, respectful..." Masterson began. "Many of your comrades appreciated you for those reasons. You also have flaws. Many of them unnoticeable. Many of which you can work around. But one thing that prevents me from sustaining a high opinion about you is your lack of respect for yourself. I've seen you on TV before. It made me realise that I may have been either too hard on you, or not hard enough."

"Quit talking about your boner and punch him!" Jo called out. Brick's face went red with anger.

"You should do something about it before you end up hurting yourself and the people you love," Masterson warned Brick. "I know your father was a terrible man. I wonder how he turned out that way? Maybe he kept bottling his emotions up?" Brick opened his mouth to scream but he closed it. Masterson continued. "Chris told me about you and that brown-haired girl. I'm proud of you for finding someone you love. Someone who will stand up for you. But what will you do when she needs you to stand up for her?" he taunted.

Brick was furious. He's known his drill sergeant to say things like this. To motivate his soldiers. But his words can get under Brick's skin. And Masterson truly was getting under Brick's skin this time.

"Jo could very well choose to pick on Courtney," said Masterson. "Courtney may be solid, but she's very neurotic. World Tour ring a bell?"

"YEAH!" Jo jeered. "Good idea! Maybe I will pick on Courtney!"

Almost immediately, Brick saw Jo's face on Todd Masterson's head. He was breathing heavily.

"It's a shame you won't hit a lady-" Todd Masterson was cut off by a punch delivered to his face, courtesy of Brick.

"Doesn't matter if I won't hit a lady," Brick breathed. "A lady is a human, which Jo is NOT!" He threw another punch, aiming for Masterson's gut. Masterson caught Brick's fist and shoved the cadet to the ground.

"Now that's what I wanted to see," Masterson smirked. "Too bad you have to do more than that to earn my respect." He pounced on Brick, but Brick quickly rolled out of the way and jumped up. Masterson grabbed Brick by the ankle and pulled him back down. Brick grabbed Masterson's lower leg and tried to pull at it, but Masterson was too quick and flung Brick across the rink. Brick scrambled back up again and pounced on his drill sergeant.

"There is no excuse for my sperm donor's behaviour!" Brick snarled, holding Masterson down. "You never mention him!"

"Then make him regret he's ever created you in the first place!" Masterson spat, flipping Brick over and pinning him down at the neck. In this instant, in Brick's eyes, Jo's face was replaced by the face of Brick's father. This only aggravated Brick further.

"My p-pleasure," Brick spluttered, kicking the sergeant off and lashing onto him again. Delivering punches and blows until the shock took Sgt Masterson by surprise. Brick seized the chance to shove Masterson out of the rink, earning the cadet the win.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered. "That was awesome!"

Brick brushed by her. "Just because I won't let Jo pick on you doesn't mean I'm over you hitting me. I still need some time to think." He shook his head and walked off.

"Let me back in the game now, McLean!" Jo boasted. "I'm ready to dominate!"

"Yeah, about that…I lied!" Chris laughed. "You're still out, so you're still a loser! A big ol' L to the O to the S to the E to the R!"

Jo flushed. "You son of a bi-"

Chris pressed a button and Jo's cage went shooting up out of the ground, propelled by rockets, sending the snotty jockette into the distance, screaming all the way.

"Alrighty! The Vultures have to score this point in order to stay in the game! Duncan, you're up next!" Chris grinned. He spun the wheel, and it landed on a small bird outline.

"Some sort of huge mutant monster?" Duncan grinned, punching his palm. "I got this!" He cockily jumped into the ring and cracked his knuckles. "Bring out the sucker!"

"You got this, dude! You're sha-tough!" Lightning cheered.

"C'mon, Duncan!" Gwen cheered as well.

The platform rose up and on it was….

…

A wee little adorable bird.

"Duncan, you have to hit this widdle biddy birdy to keep your team in the game!" Chris cackled. "So get to it, big baddie!"

Duncan smirked. "Yeah, I may be a bad boy but I'm not a complete dick. Why would I hit this defenseless bird?"

"Because it'd be funny!" Chris laughed. "Come on, tough guy! Lets do this!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Maybe in some alternate universe this would bother me. But c'mon!" He bent down and tapped the bird lightly with his fist. "There, I hit it. Thanks for the point!"

Chris was fuming. "Screw you, Duncan!" He shouted. "Why can't you be all paranoid about being a tough guy?"

Duncan just scoffed at him.

Chris was annoyed that Duncan didn't beat the bird up and was now looking for a better fight so he was stoked about the next one. Chris almost had a boner with the thought of the next fight.

"Heather! C'mere." Chris had a smirk on his face. "I've been waiting for this battle all day! You know your boyfriend? Alejandro?"

"You brought him back?" Heather stepped into the ring. "How original of you. I'm not fighting him and I honestly doubt he'll fight me."

"It's not Alejandro." Chris laughed. "He's genetically similar to him though..."

"No way!" Heather groaned, reluctant realization on her face. "You didn't bring that asshole here..."

"I did and he's looking forward to seeing you." Chris laughed again. "I hear you two haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"We haven't and I was hoping to keep it that way." Heather got into the ring and crossed her arms. "Alejandro told me how much of an asshole he is."

"You're about to find out for yourself." Chris informed her. "Let's bring him in!"

In the ring stepped a guy who had the same build as Alejandro and even the same necklace. He had a blue shirt that looked like Alejandro's Red one. Unlike his younger Brother, Jose kept the top of his hair spiked up but it was almost the same length as Alejandro and you could easily see the family resemblance except that Jose looked slightly taller.

"Hola, you must be Heather." Jose stepped into the rink and looked at Heather. "I don't know what my Brother sees in you. I however, heard plenty about you."

"I've also heard a lot about you." Heather rolled her eyes. "You look like an asshole, just like your Brother said."

"Little Al has always said untrue things about me." Jose smirked. "He's just jealous that I'm the good looking one. I've always done everything better than him, including picking women. It's apparent just by looking at you."

"Excuse you?!" Heather glared. "You're going down! Are you too afraid to hit a woman?"

"I'm not afraid to hit you." Jose told her. "Al wants to marry you, he's mentioned it before but I think he can do better. I don't think you're good enough to be part of our family."

"Chris?" Heather turned and glared at the host. "Ring the bell so I can kick his ass."

"If you're sure." Chris rubbed his hands together and then rang the bell. "Let's do this!"

Heather ran at Jose and tried to punch him in the chest but he blocked them all and that just made Heather furious. He was too strong, it was just like hitting Alejandro's rock hard abs when she was mad at him, it never worked and just hurt her hands.

"That's the best you can do?" Jose smirked. "Al can do better than you and he can't fight me very well."

"Can you stop picking on him for a minute?!" Heather yelled. "He's not even here!"

"Cause he was too much of a loser to make it this far." Jose laughed. "You're not good enough for him. The less time he's around you the better off he'll be. Do you think he loves you?"

"I know he'll love me even more when he sees this." Heather started to pant. "I'm going to do this for Alejandro! It's something I bet he wishes he could do to you, you jerk!"

Heather swung at Jose's face and punched him as hard as she could. Jose quickly put his hands up to try to block his face but it was too late, Heather got a direct hit to his face and kept punching.

"Not the face!" Jose backed away and tried to block her. "My Brother and I have this rule where we don't hit each other's faces!"

"I'm not Alejandro!" Heather gave him a swift left hook in the face. "I'm his girlfriend, you're a jerk and I hope you learned your lesson! Don't mess with me!"

Heather punched him as hard as she could one last time until he was knocked on the floor of the ring and a tooth even came out of his mouth. He seemed more upset about his tooth and his black eye then losing to Heather.

"Now I'll have to go get this fixed at the dentist!" Jose stood up and left, glaring at Heather.

"Serves you right!" Heather yelled to him as he left.

Chris was slack-jawed. "That…was…AWE-HUH-SUM! With that, the Heroes go up 3-1, and its now impossible for the Villains to win! So they lose!"

"Sha-WHAT?" Lightning complained. "But Lightning didn't get to punch anything!"

"Too bad, so, so sad." Chris yawned. "Villains, you're sending someone home tonight."

The Villains groaned.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Duncan: **Welp, guess we know who is going home.

* * *

**Gwen: **It's pretty obvious.

* * *

**Noah: **Sure, he's gotten more tolerable, but still.

* * *

**Lightning: **The only thing Lightning knows is that Lightning is NOT going home tonight! Cause he's the best!

* * *

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

A few hours had passed, and everyone was doing their own thing, maxing relaxing being all cool.

Brick was sitting on the dock, thinking of his fight, both with his ex-drill sergeant and Courtney. The thought of the former fight filled him with pride, but the latter made him feel depressed.

"I thought I meant more to her than that." Brick sighed.

He head footsteps on the dock, and turned to see Courtney walking towards him.

"Look, Brick." She sighed. "I'm sorry about how I acted today. I let the game get to my head, and it was wrong."

"I accept your apology, ma'am, but it'll take some time to trust you again." Brick said honestly. "I hold no ill will against you."

Courtney hung her head. "I guess that's fair. Anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know."

Brick nodded. "Duly noted."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Courtney: ***She sighs* This sucks, not only is my alliance with Brick compromised because he can't handle my competitiveness, but he's actually mad at me! I enjoyed spending time with him. I hope he can forgive me. I wish he wasn't such a baby!

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Harold was tinkering with something on a bed in the fancy hotel when Heather walked in, a big grin on her face.

"What's got you grinning like Satan?" Harold asked nasally.

Heather grabbed her bathing suit and a towel. "Just had a good day beating the snot out of that slippery prat known as Jose."

"Did you know the word prat originated in-"

Heather stopped him right there. "Quiet, nerd. I am not going to let you ruin my good mood."

"Gosh. Fine. But I'll admit, that was a very un-idiotic thing to do." Harold admitted. "So props for that."

"Gee, thanks." Heather rolled her eyes, leaving.

_LINE BREAK_

The Villains were eating dinner in the Mess Hall by themselves, as the Heroes were chowing down in the hotel suite.

"Villains, if you would please report to the bonfire ceremony, that'd be dandy!" Chris announced. "Thank you!"

The Villains got up. It was rather un-tense, as everybody was confident they'd be staying.

The four walked down to the campfire, where Chris was waiting for them. They sat.

"Four becomes three." Chris taunted. "Man, you guys are sucking!"

Duncan flipped him the bird.

"It's the love like that that gets you the first marshmallow." Chris teased, tossing the punk a marshmallow. "Another tasty treat goes to Noah!"

Noah, unsurprised, got his marshmallow.

Gwen and Lightning looked at each other, both confident.

"The final marshmallow goes to…Gwen!"

"SHA-WHAT!?" Lightning cried. "No way!"

Chris was silent, before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked as Lightning raged in the background.

"Ah, nothing. Just that Lightning's not going home tonight!" Chris grinned.

Lightning stopped complaining. "Say sha-what now?"

"It's just a reward challenge, I just wanted to have some fun." Chris wiped a tear from his eye. "You guys can go, you're all safe."

Lightning glared at Gwen, Duncan and Noah. "You'll rule the day you crossed the Lightning." He growled. "Some team! See if the Lightning will help you sha-losers next challenge! Tchyeah right! Lightning is going to sleep!" He stormed off.

Gwen, Duncan and Noah exchanged a look before leaving as well.

"And that's all for tonight." Chris turned to the camera. "What do we have in store next time for out remaining eight campers? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Heroes Versus Villains!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Duncan: Lightning is strong, and more annoying than Noah. And it's not like I'm gonna vote for Gwen._

_Gwen: Duncan's my boyfriend and Noah's okay, so I'm voting Lightning._

_Lightning: Lighting gotta vote for the chick with the arm injury! Ain't no way she making the Pro League with that! She gotta go! _

_Noah: Well, it's either me or Lightning, so guess what the obvious choice is. I'll give you three guesses._

* * *

_**Final Result:**_

_Lightning (Three Votes.): Duncan, Gwen, Noah. _**(N/A)**

_Gwen (One Vote.): Lightning. _**(N/A)**

* * *

**Heroes: Brick, Courtney, Harold, Heather.**

**Villains: Duncan, Gwen, Lightning, Noah.**

**Eliminated: Sierra, Mike, Alejandro, Scott, Zoey, Jo****.**

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait, I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
